


CRYSTAL TOWER

by Mystic75



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Graphic Violence, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 41
Words: 68,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic75/pseuds/Mystic75
Summary: For 2 weeks I had horrible nightmares about monsters with mouths full of pointy teeth and a tall man with long hair. Well, I thought they were just nightmares, until one day my nightmares became reality. But just when I thought the monsters from my dreams were dead and I was safe, the real monster showed himself. WARNING: DARK RAPE, SOULLESS SAM, ALTERNATE UNIVERSE
Relationships: Crowley (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 45
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

Ya know, it never accord to me that life was so fragile. I'd always thought that it was like a hard piece of iron. It may gets dents, and a little rusty, but it lasts a good while. Recently however, I've come to realize that life is like a piece of crystal with a crack in it. One little tap in the right place and it shatters into a million pieces. At least that's how my life was. Someone, or should I say someTHING had to go and tap on the crystal tower that I was living in. And the worst part is, I saw it coming!

I was a pretty normal 15 year old girl, living with my mom and younger brother in Toledo, Ohio. I thought my life was going good! I had friends and I was pretty popular. Well, maybe not popular. But at least I wasn't a nobody. I loved animals and wanted to go to Veterinary school after I graduated. My little brother, Joey, was 12 and the epitome of the annoying brother. But, I loved him. My mother, Brenda, did her best to take care of us after my father left when I was 8. Working two full-time jobs meant that it fell on me to take care of myself and Joey while she was working. We only saw her before we left for school and on the weekends. I know she did her best, but it was hard on all of us.

Anyway, like I said earlier, I thought my life was normal.

Then one night, about two weeks ago, I started having nightmares. Nightmares about monsters with pointy teeth. But these monsters looked like people. Biting and blood was all I saw. And terrible screaming was all I heard. Night after night it was the same dream. It got so bad that I was afraid to go to sleep. I tried sleeping pills. They helped. Sometimes. I was a zombie at school and my grades suffered for it. My mother was beside herself with worry. I couldn't blame her. I was terrified.

Four days ago, something changed. A tall man with hair that fell over his collar appeared in my dreams. He carried a machete and he screamed at me to run, lopping off heads as he ran into the horde of monsters. I knew he was there to kill the monsters that tormented me but, for some reason, that didn't make me feel any better. It only seemed to make the monsters that much more blood thirsty and violent. I don't know what it was about him, but I didn't know if I liked it. Wasn't my savior supposed to make me feel safe? He didn't do anything but try to help me, right? So why didn't he make me feel safe? I always woke up more scared than before he started visiting my dreams.

Tonight I took a double dose of sleeping pills(my first big mistake) and took a dose of NyQuil(my second big mistake). I figured that tomorrow was Saturday so I wouldn't have to worry about waking up early to get Joey ready for school. It was the first night in a week that I slept without the nightmares. But it also meant that I didn't hear them when they came pouring up the stairs. Only when the screaming started, did I wake up. I was so groggy that at first I thought I was dreaming again. Mine was the last room at the end of the hall and by the time I realized what was happening, my mother and brother were already dead. When the monsters broke down my door, the tall man was fighting his way through the mass of bodies, swinging his machete as he went. I was huddled in the corner of my room and a large man with pointy teeth ran at me. I screamed and he yanked me up onto my feet and sank his teeth into my forearm when I tried to use it to protect my face. I thought for sure that I was going to die until a saw a gleaming piece of sharp metal come whizzing past my nose and the monster's head fell off his shoulders. I slumped down to the floor next to the headless body and started to hyperventilate.

"Are you alright", a voice above me breathed. I looked up and saw a tall man looking down at me. He had his head down and his hair cast his eyes in shadows so I couldn't see them. His mouth seemed to be stuck in a snarl as he panted. Sweat dripped from the tips of his hair and down his chin. He held the long machete at his side in a tight fist. The blade was coated in gore and blood dripped from the end. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out but a long rasping wheeze. I nodded instead. "You're bleeding." I looked down at my arm and there was a deep bite wound on the back of my arm, just below the elbow.

"He...he bit me", I stuttered. He knelt down and grabbed my wrist and held my arm up to examine the wound. I scrunched my face up in pain. I didn't want to ask, but I needed to know. "Are...are my m-mom and brother OK?" He stood back up without answering my question. He didn't have to. I knew. I burst into tears and he heaved a heavy sigh like he didn't want to deal with a crying teenage girl. He walked out of my room, leaving me sitting on the floor surrounded by dead bodies. I heard him walk across the hall and flip on the bathroom light. It sounded like he was rummaging in the medicine cabinet for something. I heard things fall out and clatter in the sink. When he walked back into the room he was carrying a hand towel and a bottle of peroxide. He knelt next to me again and uncapped the peroxide and poured it over the wound. I groaned loudly through gritted teeth. He then wrapped the towel around my arm and tied the ends together to keep it secure.

"Do you have a first aid kit?", He looked at me questioningly.

"I d-don't think so. Not unless you count a box of band-aids as first aid", I chuckled nervously. He smirked at my bad joke.

"That bite needs to be bandage properly", he said. "Can you walk?"

"I think so", I said, looking myself over. He grabbed my good hand and helped me stand up. I was a little dizzy from the Adrenalin rush wearing off. He let go of my hand and started for the door, stepping over bodies like they were nothing but fallen logs. I stared down at the body in front of me like it was a venomous snake, coiled and ready to strike. There was no way to get out without walking over bodies. I swallowed hard and stepped over his legs. I didn't want to get anywhere near the other end, where his head used to be. The tall man stood in the hallway, with machete in hand, just watching me silently. When I finally got to the hallway, the man turned and walked down the hall and down the stairs without looking back to see if I was following him. When he got to the door he opened it and checked to see if there were anymore monsters lurking around outside. "Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you back to my motel room", he said. My eyes got wide and I backed up a few steps. I didn't know this guy from Adam. I wasn't just gonna leave with a complete stranger! "Just so I can fix your arm properly and you don't get an infection. Vamp bites can be deadly if you don't take care of them quickly."

"Wait...Did you say vamp?", I asked, laughing nervously again. "As in vampires?" He looked down at me and rolled his eyes. "Your joking, right? Vampires aren't real, are they?"

"Look, Miss..."

"Violet", I barked at him. I hated being called Miss.

"Look, Violet", he corrected himself. "I'm a hunter. I track down and kill monsters. And yes, monsters are very real. Werewolves, vampires. ghosts, demons. All of it. It's all real." He held the door open and pointed the way with his machete. I wrapped my arms around myself, walked past him and out the door. A late model charger was sitting in the driveway behind my mom's beat up Taurus. "Get in", he said in a gruff voice. I got in the passenger side while he went to the trunk of the car. A moment later, I heard the trunk slam and he appeared again. But instead of climbing behind the wheel, he strode past the car and walked back up the front steps of my house. 'What is he doing?', I thought. Maybe he was checking the house for more vampires. It was a logical explanation.

The next thing I knew, the man was sprinting down the stairs as smoke poured out the front door. He slung the the driver's side door open and slid behind the wheel. I stared at the flames climbing up the curtains in the front window with my mouth hanging open. Before I could get my brain to register what I was seeing and react, he put the car in reverse and flew down the driveway and squealed tires as he gunned it down the street. Finally my brain started to work again and I realized that this guy had just set my house on fire. Tears started to sting my eyes as I tried to remember how to speak. I thought about my family and them burning in the house I grew up in.

Wha...what did you do?", I whimpered. "Why d-did you do that?" He gritted his teeth as he took a sharp curve a little too wide and skidded through dirt and gravel on the far side of the road. When he straightened out he heaved a heavy sigh.

"To get rid of the evidence that monsters are real", He growled.


	2. Chapter 2

When we reached his motel, I was more nervous than ever. Why was I in this strange man's car? Why was I about to go into this strange man's motel room? Alone. So he saved my life. Does that mean I should trust him? Well, I guess it did. I'm mean, if he'd wanted to kill me, he could have done it in the house before he torched it, right? I would have been just another body among the dozens of others in the house. Maybe I was reading too much into this. Maybe he was a good guy.

When he turned off the ignition, he looked over at me and smiled. It seemed like a genuinely kind smile, so I smiled back. Mine didn't feel as genuine. It felt forced. I didn't really feel like smiling. After all, my mom and my brother had just been butchered by monsters. But, I didn't want to seem rude. He opened his door, stepped out into the cold night air, and went to his trunk again. He came back with a duffel bag and stuck his head back through the open car door.

"You comin'?", he said with a smirk. "It's gonna get awfully cold out here tonight." I looked down at myself with a confused look on my face. It wasn't until that moment that I realized that I hadn't moved and was still sitting in the passenger seat. I threw open the door and stepped out. It really was getting cold and I wasn't wearing a jacket. Hell, I wasn't even wearing shoes! All I had on was a pair of shorts and an oversized T-shirt. I must really be losing my mind! He opened the door to the room and stepped aside to let me go in first. Even though I was freezing my ass off, I stepped in slowly. I peeked around the corner just to make sure there was nothing in there that would get me. The first thing I noticed when I walked in the room were the guns laid out on the table. Some of them were in pieces, like he had been in the middle of cleaning them.

"Nice room", I muttered. He snorted and shot me a sideways glance.

"Thanks", he said sarcastically. Motel rooms were never nice. They always had the most horrid wall paper and carpeting that you could think of. And the beds were like sleeping on concrete slabs. I always assumed that it was to get you to leave as soon as humanly possible the next morning. I stood in the middle of the room, just staring around it. The man walked over to the table and set the duffel bag on top of the guns scattered on top of it. He dug around in it for a moment and came out with a smaller bag with a red cross symbol on the side. A first aid kit. "Come with me." He walked into the bathroom and I hesitated. After a long moment he stuck his head back out of the door and looked at me with a sigh. He held up the little bag and pointed at it. "You want me to fix that arm or do you wanna die from infection?" I looked down at my arm and blood had already begun to seep through the towel. I sighed and walked into the bathroom.

"Where you want me?", I asked nervously. He pointed to the toilet and I sat down on the edge. I wanted to be able to get out of there quick if something happened. He set the bag on the counter and grabbed my wrist, laying my arm flat on the counter beside it. "Ya know? I just realized, I don't even know your name." I had to take my mind off what he was doing or I'd be sick.

"It's Sam", he said quietly while he worked on my arm. "Sam Winchester."

"I'm Violet Griffin" I stared straight ahead at the wall. I hated the sight of blood. Especially my own. "And thanks. Thanks for saving me." I slowly raised my head and peeked at him out of the corner of my eye and saw him staring at me. I turned my head and looked at him. The expression on his face was..., well, I couldn't explain that expression. I'd never seen it before. It was intense, like he was looking through me. Then I did the stupidest thing I have ever done or probably ever will do.

"I dreamed about you", I blurted before I could stop myself. His expression became more serious as he looked back down and finished putting the last piece of tape on the gauze that was wrapped around my arm. When he looked back up at me his expression had changed again. This time he smiled at me playfully. That smile creeped me out more than anything. It just seemed off for some reason.

"Would you tell me about your dream?", He asked. He lowered his head so that his eyes were hidden in shadow, just like at the house.

"Well umm, they were nightmares actually", I muttered, looking down at my hands in my lap. He looked at me with his brows furrowed. "What I meant was that my dreams started out with vampires and then later you started appearing in my dreams and you saved me."

"Huh!", he huffed, putting all the medical supplies back in the bag and zipping it up. "After I saved you, did you dream about me bringing you hear?"

"No. I would either wake up or they would just fade out after you showed up and started lopping off heads." A smile seemed to play around the corners of his mouth, but it was so faint and fleeting that I could have been imagining it.

"How long have you been having these dreams?", Sam asked, leaning up against the counter.

"For about 2 weeks." I picked at the gauze on my arm. I decided I didn't want to talk about this anymore. It only reminded me about what happened to my mother and brother. So I changed the subject.

"So, Sam, you said that you were a hunter, right?" I tried to sound interested enough to get him to focus on something else. "He nodded at me curiously. "How long have you been a hunter, Sam?" He looked down and started picking at the cuticle on his thumb.

"All my life, I guess." Sam smirked while he continued to pick at his fingers. "My brother and I grew up in this life. It's the only thing we're really good at." He looked over at me and the look of sadness on his face was haunting. To have killing be the only life you've ever known should drive you insane.

"I'm sorry Sam. That must be really tough. All the killing...", I sighed. Sam shrugged and went back to picking at his fingers again. "Do you and your brother hunt together?" I didn't realize I was treading on thin ice. His jaw muscles started to twitch and his eyes closed.

"No, not for a long time". He started to rub harshly at the palm of his hand. His brother was a touchy subject for him and I got the feeling there wasn't much love loss there. I decided not to ask him to expound. He suddenly pushed away from the counter and turned toward me and leaned his hip on it instead, crossing his arms over his broad chest. "But enough about me! Tell me about yourself." His expression grew playful again. My mind went blank and I just stared up at him stupidly. "How old are you? What do you wanna do? Do you have a boyfriend? Things like that."

"Oh... well... I'm 15. I've always wanted to be a vet. When I thought about all the things he had asked me about, the last question seemed to get stuck in my head. Why does he want to know if I had a boyfriend? What did it matter to him? Suddenly, the room seemed to close in on me. "Why do you...?" I started to sweat and I knew that if I didn't get out of there soon I would pass out.

"You OK, Kiddo?" I jumped to my feet and started for the door.

"I'm fine. I just gotta..." My words were cut short when I ran into a wall covered in flannel. I looked at the wall, confused. When I looked up, Sam smirked at me. I tried to back away from him but he had me by the shoulders, holding me in place.

"Whoa! Where ya going, Violet?", Sam purred. I looked back up at him with wide, fearful eyes. His smirk turned into a grin so wide, he looked like the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland. I put my hands on his chest and tried to push him back, but he wasn't just hard like a brick wall, he was strong like one too.

"Sam, let me go!", I squealed. He grabbed my wrists and pulled them behind my back. "STOP IT SMMPH" He clapped his hand over my mouth when I started to yell. He started to walk forward, pushing me backwards and into the counter.

"Don't be afraid, Violet", he whispered. He bent over me and started breathing in my ear. "I just wanna talk! Don't you wanna talk to me, Violet? The way he kept saying my name gave me chills. I shook my head and tried to scream behind his hand, but it just came out a muffled whine. "Oh, why not, Violet?" He grabbed me around my back with his free hand, jerked me up into the air, and dropped me onto the counter. Sam moved to stand between my legs and pulled me toward him. When he grabbed the back of my head and buried his face in my neck, I started to sob. "Don't cry, little Violet", Sam cooed, kissing my neck. I tried to pry his hand off my mouth, digging my nails into the back of his hand. Sam growled, took his hand off my face, and back-handed me hard in the cheek before I could make a sound. He grabbed me around my throat with both hands and started shaking me violently. "DON'T FUCKIN' DO THAT AGAIN! DON'T MOVE! DON'T MAKE A FUCKIN' SOUND! YOU UNDERSTAND ME, YOU LITTLE BITCH!" He was snarling and frothing like a rabid dog.

"YES!", I sobbed. He instantly calmed, slid his hands off my throat, and smiled at me like nothing had ever happened.

"Just behave, Violet", Sam breathed against my neck. He touched the cheek that was already turning beet red and I flinched in pain. He grabbed the back of my head and yanked back on my hair. "DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO FUCKING MOVE?", he growled under his breath. I sat there trembling with my eyes closed and my head pulled back. He caressed the cheek that had already started to swell like it was something to cherish. He didn't seem to notice my whimpers of pain. I peeked at him through my eyelashes and he was studying the red welt on my face like it was the most exquisite thing he'd ever seen. "Beautiful", he whispered.

I knew he wasn't talking about me.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam ran his thumb around the edge of the red mark on my cheek that would most certainly be a bruise soon. He seemed fascinated by the end result of causing me pain. I could tell it turned him on from the bulge in his pants pushing against me. I cringed and tried to pull my hips back, but he grabbed me around my lower back, holding me still. He ripped his flannel shirt open, scattering buttons all over the room, and pulled it off. He had a strange tattoo on his left pec. It was a 5-pointed star with flames circling it. Under other circumstances I would have been curious about it.

"Sam...please", I whimpered. "Please don't do this." He ignored me, grabbing my chin so tight that I know I was going to have bruises in the morning. He stuck his nose against the side of my face, inhaled, and shuddered violently with his eyes closed. When he opened them again and looked at me, his pupils were blown. The look of lust in his eyes terrified me and I started to hyperventilate. He pulled my hips forward while pushing my head back, forcing me down onto my back on the counter. I pulled my legs up and tried to kick him in the face, only succeeding in grazing his shoulder. But the way he reacted to it, you would have thought that I killed his dog! He reared back and punch me in the nose. My vision blurred and my head swam. Then I think I blacked out.

"Oh, Jesus! You're beautiful." I could hear him, but he sounded far away and, at first, I couldn't see. Slowly everything started to brighten and the blurry shadows came into focus. Sam had his face in the side of my neck again, kissing and sucking. My shirt was gone and I could feel his hands squeezing my breasts. I started to whimper and tried to shove his face away, but he let go of my chest and grabbed my wrists, pulling them up over my head. My whimpers turned into sobs, and my sobs turned into screams. He grabbed my wrists in one hand and pushed his palm down hard over my mouth. "I thought I told you to shut. your. fucking. mouth!", Sam growled low in my ear. He slowly relaxed his grip on my face and slid his hand down over my throat. He squeezed it as a warning not to fuck with him. Then he let go of my throat and his hand snaked lower, down past my breast and over my belly to the waistband of my shorts. When I started to cry again he pushed his nose into my temple, shushing me.

"Noooo!", I whined. His fingers pushed under my shorts and he chuckled when he found that I wasn't wearing any panties. His hand moved over my pubic hair, cupping it gently. He moaned as he ran his fingers through my curls. When his finger dipped into my folds and brushed my clit, I freaked. I started kicking and bucking, trying to shove him off of me. He sneered down at me and he grabbed my hip, trying to hold me down. "GET OFF ME!" I managed to scream before his hand shot up to my mouth again. I screamed as loud as I could, but his hand was so tight over my mouth that the sound never got above a loud whisper. Sam leaned over me with a pissed off look on his face.

"I was going to make you feel good before I fucked you, so it wouldn't hurt as much, but..." He shrugged at me and smirked. "Have it your way." He let go of my wrists, reached down, and jerked on my shorts until they ripped down the crotch. When he started to unbuckle his belt, I tried to grab his hands, but he slapped my hands away and squeezed my face tighter. "STOP STRUGGLING!", he snarled at me. When I heard his fly come down, I wailed into his hand. "Are you a virgin, Baby Girl?" I didn't answer and I doubted that he cared. I think he just wanted to torment me. I could feel him poking me between my legs and I tried to scream louder. "You should'a let me make you cum. Now you're gonna be dry when I stick it in you."

"FUCK YOU!", I screeched behind his hand. I glared at him and he chuckled at my tenacity. He leaned over me and stroked my neck with his fingertips. His hair fell over our faces like a curtain making it difficult to see his eyes.

"Feisty!", Sam smirked down at me. "Good! I like feisty!" He shot forward, slamming into me without warning. The shriek that tore from my throat even with his hand over my mouth surprised Sam. He looked down at me with raised eyebrows. "Definitely a virgin", he groaned. The pain I felt down there was the worst pain I'd ever felt in my whole life. It felt like I was being split up the middle while being hit with a blowtorch. I reached up with my hands balled into fists and started pounding as hard as I could on the monster's face. He started growling like a wild animal, took his hand off my mouth and punched my 2 times hard in the face before I even had a chance to take a breath. The world went blurry and I couldn't move.

"This'll be so much easier if you don't fight me." He whispered close to my ear but it sounded like it was coming from far away. When he started thrusting into me all I could do was gasp. Blood ran down the back of my throat and I started coughing. He just pushed my face to the side and continued to push into me. I couldn't seem to find my voice and I was having trouble focusing. My arms felt like lead weights and just laid on the counter limply."That's a good girl", the monster breathed into my neck. "FUCK! YOU'RE TIGHT!" His thrusts were brutal and it seemed to go on forever. I was beginning to wish that the vampires had killed me. This monster was so much worse. I just laid there with my cheek against the cold counter, crying silent tears. If only I had seen this coming, I would have done things differently. I would never have gotten in that car. I would have run, screaming to the neighbor's house.

But, would I have really? Even in my dreams I felt there was something off about him, but I didn't do anything about it. I knew that I shouldn't have gotten in that car. I knew I shouldn't have gone to that motel with him. But I ignored my better judgement. I ignored my gut. Now I was paying for it. I would pay for it for the rest of my life, however long that was.

"P-Please...", I croaked. He closed his hand around my throat and started to squeeze. He bared his teeth at me like a vicious feral dog.

"Shut up, Bitch!", he snarled in the side of my face. "Shut up!" He started panting in my ear and his thrusts started to pick up speed. He wrapped his arm around the top of my head and started slamming me hard and fast. "OH, JESUS! AH, FUCK!" I started to sob and he snickered in my ear. "What happened to that feisty little kitten that was here a few minutes ago, huh?" I wanted to scream for help. But for some reason, nothing would come out of my mouth but strangled sobs. "AH, GOD!", he bellowed in my face. The monster shuddered violently, grunted, and then stilled. He laid on top of me, panting. "Oh, shit, Baby!", he purred.

"That was fuckin' amazing!" He nuzzled into my neck as I stared at the wall. He pushed up off of the counted with his hand still wrapped around my throat. "That was, by far, the best fuck I have ever had!" I felt the hand that was around my throat begin to slide down over my collar bone and between my breasts. I squeezed my eyes shut and kept my face turned away from him. "Look at me, Sweetheart." I started to tremble and kept my face turned away. Suddenly I felt myself being jerked up into a sitting position by my hair. "LOOK. AT. ME!", the monster screamed in my face and my eyes flew open. He smiled at me and slammed his face into mine before I even had a chance to close my mouth. I felt his tongue slither into my mouth and squirm around my tongue like a slimy worm. I pushed at his face and he pulled my head back by my hair, making me squeal into his mouth.

In a last ditch effort to get him to stop, I dug my nails into his cheek and raked them down his face, leaving 4 deep vertical scratches. He pulled away from me, holding his face and groaning angrily. He looked up at me with a look of sheer hate. It wasn't until that moment that I knew what real fear was. I had never seen that look on a human's face before. I started to whimper as he dropped his head and stalked slowly back over to where I was sitting on the counter. I shook my head and tried to back up to the wall behind me.

"No...please!", I croaked. "I'm sorry!" I threw my hands out in front of me, hoping to keep him back. The monster just slapped them away. Then I watched his upper lip curl into a sneer. The most inhuman growl started low in his chest and it turned into a roar as he lashed out at me, back-handing me across the face. The blow sent me flying off the the counter onto the cold tile floor, knocking the wind out of me. He threw himself on top of me, straddling my hips, and wrapped both of his giant hands around my throat.

"Who do you think you are, little girl? Huh?", he snarled. "I fucking saved your fucking life! And THIS is how you repay me?!" He slowly started to cut off the little air that I was able to take in. I panicked, clawing and scratching at his hands and arms. "Do you wanna die? Do you, bitch?!" My vision started to go fuzzy and I couldn't hold my arms up anymore. The fuzziness around the edges of my vision got larger and I felt myself slipping away. Strange thoughts started to go through my head. 'Good! It's finally gonna end.' 'Will I go to hell for thinking he was cute when we first met?' My last thought before everything went black was the strangest of all.

'I hope he burns my body. I don't want to be found like this.'


	4. Chapter 4

I felt myself falling. I thought that I would keep falling...right into hell. But after a second, I landed on something firm. Everything was dark and my head was spinning. My hands grabbed some strange scratchy cloth. Was I on a bed?. I blinked hard, trying to focus. All I could see was a dark blur hovering over me. But I couldn't process what I was seeing. It just sat there, not moving. I could only stare up at the shape, blinking. Suddenly I felt something grab my wrists and jerk my arms up over my head. Something cold and hard was clamped down over my wrists one at a time and I could hear a strange clicking sound. Handcuffs? It was so hard to think. I couldn't concentrate on anything for more than a few seconds before it slipped away from me. Was I dead? Was this Hell?

"Violet?", a voice whispered. "Hey." Did I know that voice? Yes, I did. But, for the life of me, I couldn't recall where I remembered it from. But I knew it was bad. Bad how? The owner of that voice had done something...something bad...bad to me. Then it all came rushing back to me in an instant and I gasped, trying to pull my arms down. Slowly my world started to clear and the face of my own personal monster came into focus above me. I opened my mouth to scream, but nothing came out but a rasping wheeze. I threw my legs up trying to kick that beautifully horrible face, but he was faster than I was and grabbed my ankles and held them down on the bed. "Stop fighting me, Violet!", he snarled at me. He squeezed my ankles so tightly that I could feel the tiny bones rubbing together. I cringed in pain and stopped moving. "That's a good girl!"

I just laid their, panting, with my head turned away form him. He let go of my legs and I felt the bed dip as he knelt beside me. He grabbed my chin and yanked my face back to look at him. He smiled and I felt a chill run down my spine. The smile seemed so gentle and warm, but I knew from firsthand experience that he wasn't. He reached up and moved the hair out of my eyes and his hand moved down the side of my face. I flinched when his fingers touched my red and swollen skin. The monster held tightly to my chin, turning my head this way and that so he could examine all the marks on my face. He ran his fingers over every tender inch of damaged flesh, mesmerized by the color that, I'm sure was slowly turning purple. When he ran his fingers across my mouth, I realized that my lips were split open. Top and bottom. It hurt like a bitch when he touched it and I jerked my chin out of his hand, gasping from the pain. He suddenly latched onto my left nipple with his long fingers, pinching and twisting. I croaked out a whimper. That was as much as my injured throat could manage at the moment.

"I told you not to fight me, didn't I Violet?", he growled, still pinching my nipple. I just nodded my head frantically, too afraid not to respond. "SO STOP!", He barked in my face. I stared back at him with wide eyes, nodding. He smiled that creepy smile again and let go of my breast. I let out the breath that had been stuck in my throat. Tears leaked out of my eyes and ran down into my ears. He grabbed my chin again and he turned my face away from him and stuck his tongue in my ear, swirling it around, making me cringe. He pulled his tongue out and ran it over my face, to the corner of my eye, following the trail of my tears. "MMMM!", the monster groaned. "Your tears are delicious, Violet." The monster climbed on top of me, straddling my hips. He started kissing me down my cheek and over my jaw. By the time he got down to my shoulder, he was panting heavily. "As delicious as the rest of you", he breathed.

"S-Sam, Please!", I choked out. "Not...not again!" He sat up and looked down at me with a pout on his face. He shrugged and climbed off of me and walked over to the other bed and sat down on the edge with his elbows on his knees, just watching me curiously. His playful smile made me shudder and I turned away from him. I couldn't stand him looking at me like that anymore. Like a cat ready to pounce on a mouse. For the longest time I could feel his eyes boring into the back of my head. I felt tingling on my scalp like bugs were crawling through my hair. I couldn't stand it anymore and I jerked my head around and glared at him. He didn't seem surprised that I would try to stare him down. After an agonizing minute of me staring at him and him staring at me, I looked away. He chuckled under his breath.

"Why are you doing this to me?!", I growled. His chuckle evaporated in an instant and he stood up. He looked down at me with an expression that told me that I wasn't going to like the answer. He walked back over to the bed that I was cuffed to and leaned over me as close as he could get to my face without touching it. His breath smelled like beer. When did he have the time to drink? Maybe after he choked me unconscious.

"Because I can", he whispered. He reached up and stroked the side of my face and I cringed away from him. "Also, You're a pretty good fuck." He stood back up and turned away from me. "I never used to let anyone get close to me because I was afraid they'd get hurt." Then he turned around and looked at me again. "But now, I just don't care!", He snickered, throwing his hands in the are. "I don't care about anything anymore". I should have left it alone, I knew that, but I couldn't stop my mouth from flying out of the starting gate without me.

"What about your brother?", I blurted out. His head spun around in my direction and the look that he shot me chilled my blood. He stood there, with his jaw clenched and the muscles twitching just like they did when he talked about his brother before. He started to breathe heavily through his nose with his hands balled into fists. For someone who didn't care about anything, he sure didn't like me bringing up his brother.

"Shut the fuck up about my brother, Bitch!" His whole body shook with rage. And for a moment, I thought he was going to jump on the bed and start pummeling me. But instead he turned and strode to the other side of the room and stopped in front of the little table where his duffel bag still sat. I watched as he rolled his shoulders and the muscles in his bare back clenched and flexed. He reached into the bag and started to rummage through it's contents. When he found what he was looking for, he turned and walked toward me with his hands behind his back. He knelt on the bed beside me and climbed over me again.

"I have a surprise for you, Violet", the monster cooed at me, smiling and talking to me like I were a small child. When he brought his hands out from behind his back, it took me a moment to register what he was holding. 2 bandanas. He shoved one into my mouth when I opened it to ask what they were for. Then he wrapped the other one around my face, between my lips, and tied it in the back to hold the cloth in my mouth. He sat up and smiled at his handiwork. "Now I can have my hands free for other... activities." I screamed into the gag while I kicked and bucked under him. The monster on top of me just laughed at my misery. It wasn't long before I was too exhausted to fight anymore. All I could do was lay there, panting and sweating. "Are you finished?", he asked, chuckling. I just stared at the ceiling without saying a word. I thought maybe if I ignored him and what he was doing, he'd get bored and go away. It didn't work out that way. He slid backwards and knelt between my legs, holding them apart with his knees.

"Now, do you want me to make you feel good this time?", the he smirked. "Or do you want me to fuck you dry again?" All I could do is shake my head and scream a muffled 'NO' at him. He put his hands on my knees and slowly worked his way up my thighs until he reached the mound of curls covering my core. I tried to keep my eyes on the ceiling when he started moving up my legs, but knowing what was coming made ignoring what he was doing really hard. When I felt his hands reach down and pull my folds apart, I flinched and squeezed my eyes shut. Tears leaked from my eyes again and I started to tremble. I felt a finger lightly touch my opening. "Now that just won't do!", the monster quipped. "I want you wet for me!" Those words broke me and I started to sob into the gag. My nose started to run, mixing with the blood under my nose. The bloody snot ran down the side of my face, along with the tears. I must look a mess.

"Shhh...I'm not gonna hurt you, Baby Girl" His finger moved up and started to rub gentle circles on my clit. My eyes flew open and my head shot up. I started to scream, trying to move my hips away. He pressed down on my lower belly with his free hand to hold me still, while he continued to finger me. When his finger moved away, I stupidly thought he was going to stop, but instead, his finger moved lower and touched my opening again. He smiled up at me and pulled a glistening finger up close to his face, examining it carefully. "Better!", he said cheerfully. "But not good enough." He started to rub me with that wet finger and the sensation made me gasp. My stomach started getting tight and I felt wetness run down my ass cheeks. The monster stopped suddenly and I panted hard, trying to uncoil the spring that had been tightening inside my belly. I was breathing so hard, that I almost missed the sound of his belt unbuckling. I tried to scream 'NO', but it just came out a muffled whimper. He grabbed my legs and bent them up so he could get his knees under my thighs.

"Relax Violet", the monster whispered as he rubbed himself over my opening. When he started to push into me, I squeezed my muscles tight to try to keep him out. "OH! DAMN!", he groaned. "You're tighter than the first time!" He laid over me, wrapping his arms around my shoulder. He grabbed my hair, jerking my head so hard that I felt muscles pull in my neck. I wailed into the gag as he started grinding his hips into mine. He kept a tight grip on my hair while he licked and sucked on my throat. "OH, SWEET JESUS, VIOLET!", the monster whined into my neck. "You feel so good!"

"I just might have to keep you!"


	5. Chapter 5

"OH SHIT!", the monster snarled, rutting on top of me. He picked up speed, groaning into my neck, when he suddenly sat up. "Do you play with yourself, Baby?" I looked at him confused. "I know you do", he was still thrusting into me as he spoke. He put his hand on my stomach and slid it down agonizingly slow, until his fingers touched my clit again. "Do you make yourself cum?" I turned my face away from him and sobbed under the gag. There was no way I would ever tell him that I had never done any of those things. But just from my reaction to his questions, he already knew. He laughed out loud. "NEVER?" He suddenly slammed into me and started rubbing me at the same time.

"Don't worry, Baby! I'll make you feel good!" He was panting hard and sweat ran down his chin and onto his chest. "I'll make you cum, Sweetheart!" That spring started to coil and tighten again and the friction of his thrusts were making the sensations stronger than when he was just rubbing me before. I didn't want this to happen but I couldn't stop it. I could feel that spring getting tighter and tighter and the monster could feel me start to clench. "Yes, Baby! That's it!", he whispered. "Cum for me!" Suddenly, all my muscles seized and the coiled spring snapped. I screamed into the gag and my body went rigid. The monster bellowed out almost at the same time, jerking and twitching. He slumped down over me, running his hands up and down over my sides.

"Did that feel good, Sweetheart", the monster purred in my ear. I was so ashamed. Ashamed that I had to admit, if only to myself, that it did. I didn't want it to, but it did. I wailed with my face turned away from him. This was so much worse than the pain I felt the first time. This pain was down deep in my soul and it would never heal. I felt so humiliated and dirty. It was bad enough that he forced himself on me, but to make me feel pleasure while doing it, was...well it was the worst thing that I could possibly imagine. When he finally decided that he was done with me, he climbed off of the bed and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door without saying a word.

I laid there, staring at the wall and trying not to feel. It was like he punched a hole in my chest and filled it full of barbed wire. I wished he had let the vampires have me. Being eaten alive was preferable to the pain I felt at this moment.

When I heard the bathroom door open, I closed my eyes, trying to ignore it. I felt the bed dip again and I squeezed my eyes shut tighter. I felt him grab my wrist and I looked up to see him uncuffing my hands. When they were free, I rolled away from him and tried to crawl off of the bed. I was suddenly yanked backwards by the hair and slammed into the monster's broad chest. He wrapped his arms around me and breathed into my neck.

"Where ya going, Violet?", He whispered. "You're mine now." He untied the bandana with one hand and pulled the waded piece of cloth from my mouth. Then he jerked my head to the side by my hair and ran his nose up and down my neck. "I like to keep my property close." Now that made me angry. Who was he calling his property? I was nobody's property! I pulled my body to the side and spun around to face him. My hand came back and I slapped him in the face without thinking about the consequences. Before I could say I'm sorry, a fist connected with my gut and I doubled over, coughing and wheezing, trying to breathe. He grabbed my arm and threw me out of the bed. I tried to crawl away from him, but he just stalked over and grabbed me by the hair again, jerking me up to my feet. His palm flew through the air, slapping my in the cheek that had already turned deep purple, splitting the skin. The strike knocked me to the floor again. Blood trickled down my cheek and I covered it with my hand.

"GET UP!", the monster growled. I was too afraid to move. If I stood up, would he hit me again? I sat their trembling with fear. "I SAID GET. UP! NOW!" I pushed up onto my knees and wobbled to my feet. I looked up at him and he raised his hand over his head, ready to slap me again. I tried to back away, tripped over my own feet, and went sprawling backwards onto the floor again. He stood over me, smirking. He was enjoying this. "Get up", he murmured. I looked up at him and he had his head tilted to the side. Like he was curious about what I would do next.

"NO! Not if you're just gonna hit me again", I said through gritted teeth. "I think I'll stay right hear." I was getting tired of his games. I wasn't gonna play anymore. He sneered down at me and crouched down over my legs. I tried to slide backwards and he grabbed me by the throat, pulling my face close to his.

"I could just pound you're face into mulch, right here on the floor!", he snarled. He started caressing the side of my neck with his thumb. I just stared into his eyes, refusing to look away.

"Go ahead", I croaked. The monster grinned at me and hauled me up by the throat. He held me up so high that I had to stand on my tip-toes to keep in contact with the floor. He held me there for a long moment and then set me back on my feet gently.

He pulled me close to him and blew his beer breath in my face. "You ARE my property, little girl", he snarled low. "The sooner you get that through your thick skull, the better off you'll be." He let go of my throat and grabbed the back of my neck and moved behind me, pushing me toward the bathroom. When we got to the door, he shoved me inside and my stomach hit the edge of the counter. "Shower!", he snapped. "You stink." I turned to shoot him a hateful glare, but he had already turned and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

I turned back around to face the sink and was horrified at my own reflection in the mirror. My face was one massive bruise and the whole left side of my face was swollen and the skin was split on my cheek and lips. My left eye was completely bloodshot and there was dried blood under my nose and mouth. There was a large bruise on my neck the shape of a large hand. I looked like I was already dead.

There was a clean towel and wash cloth on the counter. I grabbed the rag and walked over to the shower turning on the hot water. When I stepped in and closed the curtain, the water was scalding hot. But, I barely felt it. The only reason I could tell it was hot was by the steam. I just stood under the stream, trembling like I was freezing to death. I couldn't begin to describe how I felt, because I honestly didn't know. The closest word that I had for it was 'HOLLOW'. Except for the barbed wired, of course, which constantly dug and scratched at what was left of me. I scrubbed at every inch of my body trying to wash away the shame and pain and his scent. I could still smell him, even under the hot water. His strong musk seemed to hang in the air and stick to my body no matter how hard I scrubbed. Suddenly, I heard the curtain being yanked open and I felt cold air on my back. I spun around to see the monster staring at me with a cold smirk. He reached down and turned the water off and threw the towel in my face.

"You're done", he growled. "Get out." I quickly wrapped the towel around me and stepped out of the shower. I didn't want to give him another excuse to hit me again. He reached down and picked something off the floor and threw it at me. It was my night shirt. "Put it on and go back in the other room." I dried off in a hurry and pulled the long shirt over my head. I towel dried my hair as I walked into the other room. I didn't know what he wanted me to do, so I just stood in the middle of the room, my wet hair dripping on the floor.

He grabbed my arm as he walked past me and dragged me over to the closest bed. He handcuffed one of my wrists to the headboard and went back to the bag sitting on the table. He pulled out several items and strode back over to the bed. He handed me a bottle of water and threw a packet of beef jerky at me. I hadn't realized how hungry and thirsty I was until that moment. I never had time to think about things like that. I unscrewed the cap on the bottle and chugged half of it in a single go. I pulled the bottle away from my mouth and just sat there panting, waiting for the cramp in my stomach to ease. I opened the packet of jerky and shoved a large piece into my mouth. I was so hungry that I didn't care that I hated beef jerky. I would take what I could get and not complain. I knew what would happen if I did.

The monster sat on the other bed watching me eat. I hated it when he watched me like that. It was like a hungry lion watching an injured gazelle, waiting for the right time to pounce. It creeped me out so much that I suddenly lost my appetite and I set the water and jerky on the nightstand. I laid on my side, facing away from him, and curled into a tight ball. I heard the springs in the mattress on the other bed creak as the monster stood up. I trembled, waiting to see what he would do to me next. I saw his shadow on the wall in front of me and I whimpered. But instead of feeling his hands touching me, it was a blanket that he pulled up over my body, to my shoulders.

"Thank you...", I whispered under my breath, looking back at him over my shoulder. "Thank you for the blanket." I hated even acknowledging his existence, but maybe if I started talking to him, he might see me as a human being and not an object.

"Don't mention it", he said absentmindedly as he flopped down on the other bed. He yawned and flipped over on his side away from me. It was the first time he didn't growl, snarl, or scream when he talked to me. I rolled back over and stared at the wall, thinking that maybe I could convince him that I was more than just his plaything. After a few minutes he spoke again. "I can't have my property getting pneumonia, now can I?"

I closed my eyes and a silent tear rolled down my face.


	6. Chapter 6

I was awakened in the middle of the night by pounding on the motel door. The monster turned on the lamp on the nightstand and grabbed his gun, pulling the slide back. He looked through the peephole and swore under his breath. He unlocked the dead bolt, opened the door, and stood blocking the doorway so I couldn't see who it was.

"What do you want?", the monster growled, slapping the gun on the side of his leg.

"It's nice to see you too, Sammy", the unknown visitor grumbled. "You know what I want. I wanna fix this."

"There's nothing to fix", the monster answered curtly. "How did you find me anyway?"

"Saw the news report of that house fire", the stranger said. "The house full of decapitated bodies."

"How'd you know it was me?" the monster snapped. He stared down at his shoes, unwilling to look at the unknown man.

"Come on, Sammy!", the man groaned. "Who set that house on fire when we ganked the wolf pack that slaughtered that family in Pensacola, huh? It definitely wasn't me!" I could see the muscles in the monster's jaw clenching and twitching. "You've been torchin' houses all along the east coast! But you were always gone before I got there."

"I told you over a year ago that I wanted to be on my own", the monster seethed under his breath. "I think you should go", he whispered. The monster stepped back and slammed the door in the man's face, locking the deadbolt. He walked over to the small dining table and leaned on it heavily. We were both startled when the door was kicked open and the stranger stalked into the middle of the room toward the monster. The unknown man was glaring at the monster as he strode toward him.

"I'm not going anywhere until we...", the man's growl faded when he noticed me huddled against the headboard of the bed, clutching the blanket for dear life. He froze halfway between the monster and the front door. He stared at me with the same wide eyes that I was, no doubt, giving him. Him from surprise, me from fear. "Who...who is that, Sam?" He squinted, trying to get a good look at my face in the dim light of the small table lamp. The man walked back toward the door and flipped on the overhead light. When he saw my face, his eyes grew wide again and he looked back at the monster.

"It's none of your business", the monster snarled at the man. The monster glanced at me and shot me a look that said 'If you don't keep your mouth shut, I'll gut you!'

"NONE OF MY BUSINESS, SAM?", the man bellowed. "LOOK AT HER FACE! WHAT DID THAT TO HER?" I wanted to open my mouth and scream at him to help me but, I was terrified of what the monster would do to me if I did. "Are you ok?", the man whispered at me. I glanced at the monster and saw the warning in his eyes. I just nodded at the man with my head down. He sat down on the edge of the bed and stuck his index finger under my chin, lifting it up to look at him. "Who did this to you?" I started to tremble as tears leaked from the corners of my eyes. I looked over at the monster again and I flinched at the murderous glare he shot my way. This didn't go unnoticed by the stranger sitting next to me on the bed. It was right on the tip of my tongue to tell him when the monster grabbed the man by the arm, jerked him off the bed, and shoved him toward the door.

"GET OUT!", the monster snarled. The man looked at the monster horrified. He clasped his hand over his mouth and his face went pale. He looked like he was gonna be sick. The monster leaned against the table with his arms crossed over his chest. The strange man turned away from him and toward me as he took his hand off his mouth. He stared at me with his mouth hanging open and his lower lip started to tremble. He began to pant as he looked back up at the monster.

"Wha...what d-did you do, Sammy?!", the man croaked. "PLEASE TELL ME YOU DIDN'T...! His throat seemed to close up on him and he looked at the floor in disgust. I started to whimper and the man's head shot up to look at me. His face scrunched and contorted into rage. He spun around to face the monster again. "WHAT DID YOU DO, SAMMY?" He was pleading with the monster. The monster snickered at the man, shaking his head.

"You mean, what didn't I do", the monster purred. He pushed away from the table and walked slowly toward the man. "She's a great fuck! You sure you don't wanna try her out?" The stranger roared and threw his fist out at the monster, punching him in the jaw. I started to sob and curled into a tight ball on the bed as the fists flew and bodies crashed into furniture and the walls. The monster threw the stranger against the wall by the door and he hit the light switch, sending the room into darkness. All I could see were shadows flying around the room and all I could hear were grunts and bellows as they fought and screamed at each other. I wailed into the blanket as the fighting reached a fever pitch. Then there was a loud bang and a flash of light and the room went silent.

"H-hello?", I whispered into the darkness. I gasped as a shadow stood up and moved toward the door. A hand reached up and turned on the light and I had to to shut my eyes for a second. When I opened them again, I started to pant. There stood the monster with blood all over his face and shirt and a gun in his hand. I looked down and the stranger lay unmoving on the floor. "Nooo! Please no!", I whined.

"I have to get out of here, now!", the monster said under his breath. He ran to the table and threw the gun into his bag and pulled something else out. "I can't stay here anymore! I have to go!" He was talking to himself and it frightened me. He turned around to face me and when he looked at me, I knew what he intended to do before I even saw the hunting knife in his hand. "It's time to go, Violet", the monster cooed.

"NO! PLEASE, SAM!", I screamed at him. He ignored me and climbed onto the bed, pinning me against the headboard. I felt a punch to my gut and I wheezed, trying to catch my breath. When I tried to breathe in, I felt a stabbing pain in my belly. I looked down and saw the handle of the knife sticking out of my stomach. My blood spurted out all over the monster's hand. He yanked out the knife and jammed it in again. All that came out of me was a croak. He slammed the knife into me over and over again until there was as much blood covering him as there was on me. But I couldn't feel the pain anymore.

I just felt cold as I slipped away and everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

I was suddenly pulled from unconsciousness by screaming and someone shaking me violently. It took me a long moment to realize that I was the one doing the screaming. I looked up and the monster had a hold of my shoulders shaking me. I shrieked and tried to pull away from him, but my wrist was still cuffed to the bed and my arm was stretched as far as it would go. All I could remember at that moment was the monster stabbing me over and over again.

"WAKE THE HELL UP, VIOLET!", the monster snarled in my face. I continued to scream, bucking and flailing until he pulled his hand back and slapped me hard in the face. I froze, blinking up at him. I laid there panting and trying to think. My free hand flew to my mouth when I realized what was happening. I was dreaming. I broke out into loud sobs and the monster groaned, rolled his eyes, and got up from the bed. He grabbed my wrist, removed the handcuff, and sat down on the other bed. "What were you dreaming about?" That question surprised me and my head flew around to look at him, wide eyed.

"I...I d-don't wanna talk about it", I muttered, looking away. He jumped from the bed and grabbed me by the throat, jerking my face up close to his.

"If I cared about whether you wanted to tell me or not, I would have said please!", he growled. "NOW TALK!" He slammed me back down on the bed, turned and walked back over to the other bed, sitting in the same spot as before. I slid up the bed, leaned my back up against the headboard, and brought my knees up to my chest.

"I dreamed there was someone knocking at the door", I whispered. "It was a man. He seemed to know you. He said he followed the trail of burned houses to you here. He said he wanted to fix something. You slammed the door in his faced, but he kicked it in and he saw me. He asked what happened to me...and you told him. You...offered me to him and he got angry. He hit you and the two of you started fighting." The tears were flowing freely now and there was a lump in my throat.

"Then what happened?", the monster barked at me. He was getting impatient.

"You...you shot him!", I blurted out into sobs. "You s-said that y-you had to go! You came at me with a knife! YOU KILLED ME!" He sat there in silence, not moving. He was barely even breathing.

"This man. Do you know who he was?", the monster asked, though I was pretty sure he knew already.

"No", I whispered. "But he seemed to know you pretty well. He kept calling you Sammy and he talked about a wolf pack you hunted in Pensacola." The monster dropped his head and heaved a heavy sigh.

"Dean! Fuck!", he muttered under his breath. The monster stood up again and stalked around the room, rubbing his face with both hands. The muscles in his bare chest and back twitched as he paced.

It...it was just a dream!", I whined. "Wasn't it?" The monster froze in his tracks and looked up at me for a moment before he went back to pacing around the room. "Wasn't it?", I whined.

"I don't think so", He whispered. I looked down at my hands trembling in my lap.

"I'm a freak", I murmured to myself.

"Aren't we all", he whispered back. I looked up at him and he was staring at me with sympathetic eyes, but when he caught me looking at him, he turned his back on me. I was risking my life with what I said next, I had to try something, anything to get him to see me as a person.

"Dean's your brother, isn't he?" I knew I was in trouble the moment the words came out of my mouth. I stared at his back and watched his body go rigid and his hands ball up into fists. I watched his head turn to the side and he looked at me out of the corner of his eye and smirked. When he turned to face me again, the smirk disappeared.

"Yes, he is. But that's none of your concern", he growled. "You should be more concerned about yourself." He stalked over to the bed and crept up the mattress, pinning me against the headboard, just like in my dream. "I told you not to talk about my fuckin' brother!", the monster breathed in my ear. "Now I have to punish you again, don't I?" I shook my head at him with a look of terror on my face. "Take off the shirt", he purred. I clutched my shirt for dear life. His lip curled into a sneer when I didn't do what he wanted. He grabbed the front of my shirt with both hands and wrenched it apart. "This punishment is gonna hurt like a bitch!", the monster whispered. He reached up and started caressing my breasts with both hands. One hand snaked up my shoulder and around the back of my neck.

"Please...", I whimpered, looking into his eyes. He just smiled at me and shoved me face first onto the mattress with my head near the foot of the bed. He grabbed what remained of my shirt and yanked it off my shoulders. I tried to scream, but he held my face down by the back of my neck. I could barely breathe let alone scream. I tried to turn my head and he pushed harder. when I stopped moving, eased up on the pressure on my neck. I gasped for air and just laid there panting.

"Up on your knees, Little Girl!", the monster snarled. I started to sob, but didn't move. He shoved my face hard into the bed so I couldn't breathe. "UP!" I slid my knees forward and my ass rose into the air. He relaxed his grip and I started gasping again. "Keep your head down or you'll get it worse! Understand?" When I didn't answer he slapped my ass hard. I grunted between clenched teeth. "UNDERSTAND?"

"YES!", I sobbed. He let go of my neck and fumbled with his belt. I could feel his hot breath blowing up my back and I trembled. He started rubbing my backside with both hands and I could feel his dick pressing against my leg. He shove his knee between my legs and pushed them wide apart so he could kneel between them. I heard him spit and something wet ran down the crack of my ass. He rubbed the head of his dick up and down my parted cheeks and stopped over my pucker. Then he started to push into me. I shrieked into the mattress and my hands flew back trying to push him away. When that didn't work, I tried to pull myself forward, but he had a tight grip on my hips. So I did the only thing I could do. I squeezed my muscles tighter so he couldn't get in.

"STOP CLENCHING!", the monster snarled. I grabbed fistfuls of the sheet beneath me and tried to breathe through the pain. He was grunting as he shoved forward. I wasn't going to be able to keep him out much longer. The pain was just too much. "Come on, Violet!", the monster groaned. "Open up for me!" I couldn't hold my muscles clenched anymore and I relaxed as he pushed. "That's it, Sweetheart. Just relax." I gritted my teeth from the pain shooting up my back. It was at that moment, everything went from bad to worse.

With a loud knock at the door.


	8. Chapter 8

"Fuckin' Hell!", the monster breathed as he slumped over on top of me. He heaved a frustrated sigh, sat up, and shoved me forward away from him. He crawled off the bed and pulled his pants back up, cursing under his breath. He leaned over me and grabbed me by the chin, pulling my face up close to his. "If you speak or even make a sound, I'll slit your fuckin' throat! Got it?" I nodded quickly and he shoved me back down on the bed again. "And cover yourself up!" He grabbed his gun off the night stand, checked to make sure it was loaded, and pulled the slide back.

"COME ON, SAMMY!, a gruff voice bellowed. "OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" The monster shot me a final warning glare before he looked through the peephole. "FUCK!", he spat under his breath, just before he unlocked the door and opened it. He stood close to the door frame so I couldn't see out and the stranger couldn't see in. But, by the monster's reaction I knew it was Dean.

"What do you want?", the monster growled, slapping the gun on the side of his leg. I started to feel dizzy. This couldn't be happening.

"It's nice to see you too, Sammy", Dean grumbled. "You know what I want. I wanna fix this." Please, not again. This had to be a dream!

"There's nothing to fix", the monster snapped. Oh, God! I couldn't let this happen again! I had to do something before he came in! I uncovered myself and slithered toward the edge of the bed. I had to move slowly so I didn't make the old springs in the mattress squeak. "How did you find me anyway?"

"Saw the news report of that house fire", Dean said. "The house full of decapitated bodies." I eventually got both feet on the floor and crouched down low to the ground.

"How'd you know it was me?" the monster asked. When he looked down at his feet, I moved slowly out from behind the bed, trying not to make the floorboards creak.

"Come on, Sammy!", Dean groaned. "Who set that house on fire when we ganked the wolf pack that slaughtered that family in Pensacola, huh? It definitely wasn't me!" I crept up behind him as quietly as I could. I was risking everything with this crazy idea. I was so close. My heart was pounding so hard, I thought it was gonna burst from my chest! "You've been torchin' houses all along the east coast! But you were always gone before I got there." I was only a few feet behind him now. I reached my hand out slowly toward the gun.

"I told you over a year ago that I wanted to be on my own", the monster seethed under his breath. "I think you..." The monster's words were cut short when I grabbed the gun and wrenched his arm back as hard as I could. He was so strong that I didn't get too far before he swung his arm forward, taking me with it. I slammed into the wall next to the door and the gun flew from the monster's grip and landed between the two beds.

"WHAT THE HELL?!", Dean barked. "SAMMY? WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" The monster looked down at me in surprise and then back up at his brother. His mind seemed to have gone blank. He just stood there with his mouth hanging open. I laid there on the floor in a heap, moaning.

"Help me!", I croaked. "Please!" It was getting hard to concentrate, I was so dizzy. I think I hit my head on the wall when the monster flung me. Dean shoved passed him and stood staring at me in shock. He knelt beside me, staring at the injuries to my face and neck. My head was spinning but I had to warn him about the monster. "Watch out...he...he'll kill you." The monster was backing up toward the beds now and I knew what he was after. Dean saw my eyes shift behind him. He drew his gun and spun around to face the monster, pointing his gun at him.

"Wha...what d-did you do, Sammy?!", Dean croaked. He stood up, keeping his gun trained on the monster. "PLEASE TELL ME YOU DIDN'T...! His throat closed up just like in my dream. I started to get that nauseatingly dizzy feeling. It felt like my dream again. "WHAT DID YOU DO, SAMMY?" He was pleading with the monster. The monster snickered at his brother, shaking his head.

"You mean, what didn't I do", the monster purred. Dean's face went pale The monster continued to back slowly toward the space between the beds. "She's a great fuck! You sure you don't wanna try her out?" I saw Dean's body go stiff and I had to do something to stop him from lunging at his brother. I heard Dean roar and I threw myself forward and grabbed him by the ankle.

"NO! PLEASE!", I screamed. "HE'LL KILL YOU!" Dean tried to pull his leg away from me, but he relaxed when he saw the look of fear on my face.

"You should really listen to the bitch, Dean", the monster whispered. Dean's head spun back around to stare, wide-eyed, at his brother. He was standing between the two beds with a gun in his hand. He was slapping it against his leg again and smirking at his brother. I cowered against the wall and whimpered. "Just turn around and leave, Dean. Forget you ever saw me."

"You know I can't do that, Sammy!", Dean breathed. He was on the verge of tears, seeing what his brother had become. The gun shook in his hands as his body shuddered. The monster pouted dramatically and shook his head slowly. he turned and walked out from between the beds and turned to face his brother again.

"You know you can't kill me, Dean", the monster cooed. "Whereas, I don't have that same emotional flaw. Not anymore."

"I don't wanna kill you, Sammy!", Dean growled. "But, I'm not gonna let you hurt this girl again! She's just a kid for Christ's sake!"

"Not anymore, she's not!", the monster quipped. "I made a woman out of her. Didn't I sweetheart?" He looked down at me with a grin and winked. I cringed and looked away from him. He just chuckled as he looked back up at his brother. Dean started making gagging noises and slapped a hand over his mouth.

"You r-raped this k-kid?", Dean stammered in disbelief. The monster rolled his eyes and huffed a frustrated sigh at his brother's stupidity.

"I thought we already went over this, Dean!", the monster snapped. "I already told you that she's a great fuck!" Dean's face contorted in disgust.

"I guess I just didn't want to believe that my own brother was capable of rape...raping a kid!" I couldn't see his face, but the emotion in his voice told me that he was crying and my heart broke for him.

"Oh, come off it Dean!", the monster spat at him. "If that girl was to throw herself at you", he said, pointing at me, "you'd fuck her in a heartbeat! So you can spare me the self-righteous, sanctimonious BULLSHIT! The only difference between you and me is I take what I want. While you have to beg for it!" Dean looked away and the monster's gun shot up and pointed at Dean. "I take want I want!", he growled. I closed my eyes and prayed to whoever might be up there, listening.

"PLEASE! PLEASE HELP US!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Sam references *CASSANDRA* in this chapter. I thought it necessary to explain what he is referring to. He is referring to the play 'THE TRAGEDY OF AGAMEMNON'. Cassandra was a priestess of Troy who could see the future. She warned the leaders that Troy would fall, but no one believed her. After the fall of Troy by King Agamemnon's forces, she was raped by Ajax in the Temple of Athena and forced to be a concubine of King Agamemnon. She was murdered along with the king by the king's wife and her lover to seize the throne.**

* * *

Just as I had finished screaming the prayer in my head, a loud bang jolted me. I opened my eyes just in time to see Dean crumple to the floor. I screamed and crawled over to him. He had a giant hole in his chest and blood was pouring out. He started wheezing and coughing as blood spewed from his mouth and nose. This wasn't supposed to happen! I stopped it! Didn't I? It seemed no matter what I did, this was always going to end the same way.

"NO! DEAN!, I sobbed over him, pushing my hands down hard over the wound to try to stop the bleeding. "PLEASE DON'T DIE!" I was so busy trying to keep Dean alive that I totally forgot about the monster in the room. "HOLD ON, DEAN!" The monster across the room started to chuckle and when I looked up, he was standing in front of the table with his back to me.

"You know how this is going to end, don't you Violet?", he purred. "It was fated to end this way, you know that." The monster turned around and that familiar hunting knife from my nightmare was clutched in his right hand. "Face it, Violet. Fate's vengeful eye is fixed... on you." He pointed at me with the knife, grinning. "You should have been named *Cassandra*." He chuckled again as he walked slowly towards us. I wanted to run, but I knew that if I did, Dean would die. I wasn't going to abandon him after he tried to protect me. I just sat there next to him, shielding him with my body, while I desperately tried to keep him from bleeding to death. "I am Fate, Violet. You saw me coming." He looked at Dean with an intense expression as he stopped in front of us. "Troy has fallen, Cassandra."

"No, please!", I whimpered. I could feel Dean's blood oozing through my finger's and he was wheezing. His breaths were shallow and he was staring blankly at the ceiling. He was dying and there was nothing I could do about it. The monster stood over me, slapping the blade of the knife on his leg like he did with his gun. I sobbed with my head down so I didn't see what happened next, I heard it. A flutter of large wings and a man's voice.

"Sleep", a man's gruff voice whispered. I looked up and saw a strange man with his hand on the back of the monster's head. The next moment, the monster dropped to the floor like he'd been shot in the head. I sat there wide-eyed, with my mouth hanging open. There stood a man wearing a rumpled suit and a trench coat. His hair was a disheveled mess and his face was scruffy. He stepped quickly over the monster and knelt down on the other side of Dean and gently pulled my hands away. He put his palm down close to the wound and closed his eyes. Suddenly a bright light shown from the palm of his hand. I sat there in shock as the light faded and went out. I gasped when he moved his hand away from Dean's chest. The wound was gone! And so was most of the blood. It was like it was sucked back into his body. Dean wheezed and his eyes flew open. He bolted upright, holding his gun out in front of him. "Easy, Dean!", the stranger said, putting his hand on Dean's gun arm, pushing it down.

"CAS!", Dean breathed in surprise. "How...how did you find us?" Cas looked over at me with a sort of half smile. When he noticed that I was completely naked, he looked away. I looked down at myself and gasped covering myself as best I could with my bloody hands. I left red hand prints all over myself. Cas stood up and pulled a blanket from the bed and draped it over my shoulders. I pulled it around myself and nodded at him in thanks.

"I heard her prayer", Cas said, still looking at me. I looked at him with wide eyes and my mouth hanging open. Dean looked over at me with a surprised look on his face as well.

"Wait! How did you know I...", I couldn't finish what I was saying. Dean smiled, looking from me to Cas and back again. I heaved a frustrated sigh and stood up. "Will somebody tell me what the Hell is going on here?!", I barked. "Who is this guy and how did he heal you?!" Dean wobbled to his feet with Cas' help and they both stood there looking at me.

"Well, Cas! Tell her who you are!", Dean chuckled, his smile growing wider. Cas grimaced at Dean and sighed. He looked back at me and seemed to stand up a little straighter and taller.

"I am Castiel. An angel of the Lord", Cas said. I barked a nervous laugh, waiting for the punchline. When nobody else was amused, my laughter faded into a frown.

"You're not kidding, are you?", I asked shaking my head. Cas and Dean both copied me, shaking their heads back at me. "I couldn't believe this was happening. Did I fall into an alternate reality or something? "I think I need to sit down, I said holding my head in one hand. I started to get dizzy again and Dean caught me before I collapsed. He lead me over to the bed and helped me sit down.

We're gonna have to get out of here soon! Somebody would have heard the shot and called the police", Dean growled.

"The motel manager heard it, but I made him sleep before he had a chance to call the police", Cas retorted. "And luckily the motel is pretty empty."

"Thanks Cas", Dean whispered. Cas just nodded.

"I don't know what's happening!", I whimpered, hugging myself.

"Oh, I think you do, Violet", Cas whispered. I looked up at him confused. He was still standing on the other side of the room near where the monster lay. "You've been having visions about this, haven't you? You're a seer, aren't you?" Cas started walking toward me and I got woozy again. He seemed to come at me in slow motion and I started to hyperventilate.

"What...what are you... talking about?", I wheezed, trying to catch my breath. "I don't... I'm not...", I tried to talk but the more I tried, the more my ribs seemed to tighten around my lungs. I started sobbing, which made it worse. Dean didn't know what was happening and he looked at me with terror in his eyes.

"CAS! DO SOMETHING!", Dean bellowed. Cas looked at me with sympathetic eyes and reached up to touch my forehead. I only heard one word whispered at me before everything went dark.

"Sleep."

* * *

**"No crimes against gods or man have I committed,**  
**save to speak the truth.**  
**And each hideous vision born from my mind has come to pass.**  
**Troy has fallen, not by my hand or wish,**  
**but as I foresaw.**  
**So now, fate's vengeful eye is fixed...**  
**on me."**  
**~Cassandra~**  
**~The Tragedy of Agamemnon~**


	10. Chapter 10

When I opened my eyes, I was laying on an old, ratty couch still wrapped in the duvet from the motel. I looked around and realized that I was not in the motel room anymore. It looked like a very old house that had seen better days. It wasn't messy per se, but it was cluttered with books, papers, and objects I couldn't identify. My head was fuzzy and I had a hard time remembering just what had happened. As I looked around the room, a man's voice greeted me.

"Mornin' kiddo!" I bolted upright and curled into a ball in the corner of the sofa. My head swiveled around looking for the person that that voice belonged to. "Woah! Easy Violet!" Then I saw him standing in the doorway to what looked like the kitchen area. Dean was looking at me with eyes full of concern. Then I remembered all the terrible things that had happened and I burst into tears. He rushed over and sat on the couch next to me. He was reaching out to put his hand on my shoulder when I flung myself at him, hugging him tight around the middle, sobbing into his denim shirt. He froze for a moment, not sure what to do. Then he relaxed and wrapped his arms around me, holding me tight against his chest. "Shhh...it's OK now. You're safe." Safe. That one word made me pull away and look up at him in terror.

"Where's the monster?!" I croaked. Dean looked down at me confused.

"What?", Dean whispered. "What monster?" I didn't mean to call him that, not to Dean. It was his brother, after all. I had been thinking of him as a monster for so long that I couldn't honestly see him any other way. I felt really awful about what Dean was going through, I didn't want to make it worse. I looked away from him and refused to answer. "Do you mean Sam?" I cringed and nodded. I knew this must be killing him to think about. "He's in a place where he can't hurt you or anyone else, OK? He lifted my chin and looked deep into my red-rimmed eyes and raised his eyebrows at me, waiting for an answer.

"OK", I breathed. He smiled and hugged me again. I hugged him back, desperate for the warmth of someone who wasn't going to cause me pain. "I'm so sorry, Dean."

"Sorry for what?", he asked, pulling away from me this time and giving me that confused expression again.

"I'm sorry that you're brother tried to kill you. For all the pain he's causing you." He became sad and looked away from me, closed his eyes, and heaved a heavy sigh.

"I'm the one who should be apologizing, Violet", he said with his face turned away from me. When he looked back at me, his eyes were glistening with the tears he was trying desperately to hold back. "I'm so sorry for what my brother did to you." He lost control and the tears poured down his cheeks in giant rivulets.

"It's not your fault, Dean!", I argued, shaking my head. "You couldn't have known this would happen." He was looking down at his hands, shaking his head.

"No! I knew that he was in a dark place when he wanted to go out on his own!", Dean was openly sobbing now, with his head in his hands. "I never should have let him leave!" I Hugged him around the shoulders and he stiffened, jumping off the couch and shrugging me off. He stood in the middle of the room, facing away from me. He was breathing heavy and running his hands through his hair.

"Dean?", I called softly. "Are you OK?" He spun around and looked at me with wide eyes like he was surprised I was there. He sniffled and wiped his nose on his sleeve. The duvet slipped down one of my shoulders and off my chest, Dean's eyes became the size of dinner plates and he looked away. I didn't understand what was wrong with him. "Dean? What's wrong?" He cleared his throat and started pointing at his chest and then at me. I looked down and gasped when I saw that I was still naked and Dean got a good view.

"OH GOD!", I shrieked, yanking the blanket back up over my shoulder as I looked away. "I...I'm so sorry, Dean!" My face turned beet red from embarrassment. I clutched the blanket tightly and curled into a ball on the sofa. Dean sighed and turned toward the doorway to leave.

"I'll see if I can't find you something to wear, OK?", He called back over his shoulder and walked out of the room. I rubbed my face with both hands trying to convince myself that everything was gonna be OK and that the monster that had tormented me for the last 2 days was somewhere where he couldn't hurt me anymore. Then I noticed something strange. My face didn't hurt when I touched it. There was no swollen cheeks or split lips. I looked down at my arm and the bite wound was gone. I looked at it bewildered. But then I remembered that man, Castiel I think his name was, who said he was an angel. He healed Dean, so he must have healed me too. This day was just getting weirder and weirder.

I felt so drained. That sleep or whatever it was didn't make me feel anymore rested than I was before. It only seemed to make me even more jumpy. I didn't know how long I was asleep for, but it felt like I had been awake for a week. I turned over, facing away from the doorway and tried to relax. I laid there staring at the horrid color pattern of the cushions on the back of the couch, picking at a loose thread. No sooner had I closed my eyes, then I heard what sounded like gun shots. I froze in fear. I huddled close to the back of the sofa hoping that the cushions would just swallow me and I would be hidden. When I heard shouting and what sounded like furniture breaking, I began to tremble in abject terror. I squeezed my eyes shut and wrapped my arms around myself.

"Well, what do we have here?", that terrifyingly smooth voice chimed. I started to hyperventilate again and clawed at the couch cushions like I could dig my way through them. "Hey now! Don't fret little one!" I could hear the owner of that voice getting closer to me as I huddled on the couch. "Daddy just had to take care of a few things before he came to play with his favorite girl!" The monster sounded like he was standing right behind me, but I was too afraid to look. "Don't you wanna play with Daddy, Sweetheart?"

"NOOOOOO!", I sobbed into the cushion. "PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!" The monster sighed and I could feel his hot breath on my neck like he was kneeling behind me. Then I felt tugging on the blanket that was wrapped around my shoulders and I held onto to it tighter. He grew impatient and jerked the blanket out of my hand, off of my shoulder, and down my arm. I was shaking so bad that my muscles started to ache. He laid his hand on my elbow and slid it slowly up my arm.

"I'm glad I didn't kill you. We just have so much fun playing together, don't we?" His breathing became heavier as his hand made it's way up my arm. He moaned as his hand snaked it's way over my shoulder and up my neck. I whimpered when his hand curled around my throat and he started rubbing my jaw with his thumb.

"W-where's Dean?", I whined. He groaned at me and squeezed my throat just hard enough to shut me up.

"If you must know, he's dead.", he growled at me. I started sobbing and tried to pull his hand away from my throat. "But I don't want to talk about Dean!" The monster leaned over me, breathing hard in my ear. "What I want is to be buried deep in that tight cunt", the monster murmured. He was so close to my ear that I could feel his lips moving on my skin. I pulled my hair over my face to try to create a barrier between him and me and he slapped my hand away from my face. I felt his hand creep under my arm and around to the front of my chest, while his other hand moved the hair away from my face. He stuck his nose in my neck while he wrapped my hair around his fist. "It's not nice to try to hide from me, Violet!", he growled, yanking my head back.

"PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!", I whimpered. I felt myself being jerked backwards off the couch and I slammed onto the floor on my back. He climbed on top of me straddling my hips. He tried to grab my arms but I was flailing around as I screamed with my eyes closed. I couldn't bare to look t that face again. "NOOOOOO!"

"VIOLET!", a gruff voice yelled in my face. "VIOLET! WAKE UP!" I froze and looked up at the face hovering over me. Dean had a hold of my wrists, trying to keep me still. "You're OK! He's not here! Calm down!" I blinked up at him, panting. I had rolled off the couch and right out of the blanket. Now I laid completely naked on the cold floor, trembling. He pulled the blanket off the sofa and draped it over me.

"D-Dean?", I stuttered. "Wha...what happened?" I looked up at him confused.

"You had a nightmare!", he whispered. "And you fell off the couch." I bolted upright and grabbed him by the collar, pulling him close to me.

"IT WASN'T A DREAM, DEAN!", I screamed at him in a panic. "HE'S COMING! I SAW HIM HERE! IN THIS ROOM! HE'S GONNA KILL YOU! HE TOLD ME SO! HE'S GONNA KILL YOU AND COME FOR ME!" Dean pulled me into his arms and hugged me tight. I continued to scream at him, but my words were muffled as he held my face against his chest. 

"Shhh... I'm not gonna die, OK?" He started stroking my hair, trying to calm me. But I fought against him, trying to shove him away from me. I had to make him listen. I finally wiggled free of his grip and stared up at him.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I HEARD GUNSHOTS AND SHOUTING AND CRASHING! YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO ME! HE'S GONNA GET LOOSE! I has nearly hyperventilating now and Dean looked scared that I was going crazy or something. He just wrapped me in his arms again, tighter this time. I struggled as hard as I could, but when it was obvious that I couldn't get away from him, I just slumped against his chest and sobbed.

"He's going to kill us all", I whimpered into his chest.


	11. Chapter 11

I just sat on the floor cradled in Dean's arms for a long time just staring into space. I was too freaked out to think. I let my mind wonder back home and to one of the few memories of when my dad still lived with us and we were still a family. It was game night and we were all playing Candyland. I don't even remember who won. I just remember we were happy. I heard someone cough and I looked up to see an older man standing in the doorway to the kitchen. Dean dropped his hands and moved away from me slightly.

"Hey Bobby", Dean called with a smile. "This is Violet." Bobby smiled and waved at me. "Violet, this is Bobby Singer. We're gonna be staying with him for a while, if that's alright with you." I looked up at Dean with a look of trepidation. Could I trust this guy? Dean smiled down at me and put his hand on my shoulder. "It's OK, Violet. Bobby's one of the good guys." Bobby chuckled, leaning up against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Well, yeah. Unless I don't get my beauty sleep", Bobby grumbled. "Then I can get pretty cranky." I cracked a smile and giggled. This Bobby reminded me of my grandpa. He was funny in that grouchy old man kinda way that I loved. "At least SHE thinks I'm funny!", Bobby snorted. He grabbed a paper bag from a near by end table and walked over, kneeling down beside me. He handed me the bag with a sad sort of sigh. "These belonged to my wife. They should fit you well enough." I reached inside and pulled out a yellow sundress with spaghetti straps. There was also a pair of cotton shorts at the bottom of the bag. They would do for underwear until I could get some real ones.

"Thank you, Mr. Singer", I whispered.

"Call me Bobby, OK?", he grouched and then winked at me.

"OK. Thank you Bobby." I smiled at him. I couldn't seem to help myself. He was easy to like. "Can I take a shower?"

"Of course!" Bobby grabbed my hand and helped me to my feet. He lead me to the stairs and pointed. Top of the stairs, second door on the right, Sweetheart. There are clean towels and wash clothes in the cabinet." I walked up the stairs and into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and was horrified by what I saw. The bruises and cuts might be healed, but my eyes looked sunken and they had dark shadows under them. I looked like a zombie, and that's pretty much how I felt. I couldn't sleep without having horrible nightmares, which meant I hadn't slept much in the past 2+ weeks.

I stood in the shower for a long time with my hands against the wall, just letting the hot water run over me. I tried not to think about anything but the spray and letting it relax my tired muscles. By the time I realized that I needed to bathe, the water had started getting cold. I had to wash in a hurry to keep from freezing to death. I did feel a bit better though. I put the dress on and it was a tad big around the chest, but it did fit me good enough and the shorts didn't slide off, so that was a plus.

As I was walking back down the stairs I could hear Dean and Bobby talking in the kitchen and when I heard Bobby say the monster's name, I froze.

"We can't keep him locked down there forever, Dean!", Bobby grumbled. "Cas said his soul is gone! He's not gonna get any better!"

"We don't know that!", Dean growled. "I'm not gonna just give up on him, Bobby!" There was a long pause before Dean spoke again. "I'm gonna find a way to get his soul back!"

"And let's, for argument's sake, say you do, Dean", Bobby said softly. So softly that I almost missed it. "Do you honestly think Sam would be able to live with himself knowing what he did to that girl?" There was another long pause then I heard a chair slide away from the table.

"What are you trying to say, Bobby?", Dean breathed. "That I have to kill my own brother?" Another chair slide across the floor and I heard foot steps.

"I didn't say that, Dean! But you're gonna have to deal with this eventually!" I heard a loud bang like fists slamming into a hard surface and I jumped, backing up the stairs. Dean stalked out of the kitchen and we both froze when we saw each other. The look of anger on his face melted away when he saw the fear in my eyes.

"You OK, kid?", Dean asked. I just nodded and looked away. In reality, I wasn't sure whether I was OK or not. "You're trembling. What's wrong?" My gaze shifted toward the kitchen and he turned to look through the doorway. He sighed and dropped his head, turning back to face me again. "You heard us talking didn't you?" I hugged myself and looked away again. "I...I'm sorry you had to hear that, Violet."

"I'm not", I blurted out. "I think I understand you and...Sam a little bit better now. How...how did he lose his soul?" Dean heaved a heavy sigh and moved toward the stairs. He sat down at the bottom and patted the step next to him. I walked slowly down the steps and sat down next to him.

"I assume my brother told you what we do, right?" That we hunt monsters, ghosts, and all that?" I nodded at him, impatient to hear the story. "Well, we'd been hunting one particular monster for a long time. Sam had this bright idea about how to trap Lucifer for good. I looked at him wide-eyed and he smirked at me. "Yeah, that Lucifer." I just stared at Dean with my mouth hanging open. If I hadn't just met an angel, I would have thought Dean was a few fries short of a Happy Meal! But after everything I'd been through, I was willing to bet that he wasn't. "Anyway, we found a way to open a gateway into hell and trap Lucifer in a cage forever. But, it meant that Sam had to let Lucifer possess him and keep control of his body long enough to throw himself through the gateway and into the cage." He looked at me and his face seemed to be haunted by regret. "It worked. Sam trapped Lucifer in the cage."

"How...how did he get out?", I whispered.

"Cas pulled him out. But his soul is still down there in the cage." Dean stared down at his hands. "It was an accident!", Dean said breathlessly. "Cas was trying to save Sam and something went wrong!" I put my hand on Dean's arm and he looked up at me with sorrow filled eyes.

"It's not you're fault that this happened to me, Dean", I whispered. "It's not Cas' fault. It's not even Sam's fault."

"THEN WHO'S FAULT IS IT?!", Dean screeched at me, making me jump. "I'm sorry, Violet. I didn't mean to yell at you." I smiled at him and hugged him around the shoulders. He went rigid again and I backed off. I wasn't sure if he didn't liked to be hugged or if he didn't like to be hugged by ME. I tried not to take it personally. But it was hard. My emotions were already fragile. I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them.

"It...It's my fault", I whispered. Dean's head shot up to look at me in surprise. "For 2 weeks I dreamed about the vampires coming before it happened and then I started dreaming about him." His eyebrows furrowed at me and I looked away.

"You dreamed about the vamps and my brother? Before the attack?" I nodded at him.

"Even in my dreams when he saved me, I felt there was something wrong with him. But I ignored my gut when it warned me that he was bad news. I let him take me to that motel when I should have run." Dean sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Looks like we both ignored our instincts when it came to my brother." I sighed.

"That's why I tried to warn you about your brother getting loose. My dreams have been coming true lately and I'm not gonna ignore what their telling me again. I can't! And neither can you!" He suddenly stood up and turned around with his hand out.

"Come on. Let's get some grub. Bobby made eggs and bacon." He closed his eyes and rubbed his stomach with his other hand. "MMMM...bacon..." I sighed, rolling my eyes. I grabbed his hand and he helped me to my feet. He pulled me toward the kitchen, never letting go of my hand.

"BUT...!", I whined.

"But nothing! First, we eat!"


	12. Chapter 12

I had just finished my breakfast and I was stuffed, but Dean was on his third plate of bacon. I could hear his arteries hardening from across the table. He leaned back in his chair, crunching the last pieces of bacon. He popped the last little sliver into his mouth and licked his greasy fingers greedily. I snorted and rolled my eyes at him. He looked up at my puzzled.

"What?", he chuckled. "I got bacon in my teeth or somethin'?"

"You ate so much of it that maybe you should buy stock in pork!", I laughed. I had to admit that it felt good. I hadn't really laughed in a long time. He smiled at me and started laughing too. Dean had to be twice my age, but he acted like a teenager or even younger sometimes. He was easy to talk to and, I had admit, he was really cute. But, I had to get him to listen to me about his brother before it was too late. "Dean, we really need to talk", I said, trying to look serious. His smile faded and he sat back upright in his chair with a heavy sigh. I think he knew what the topic of conversation would be. He nodded, staring down at the table. "You need to listen to me when I tell you that your brother is gonna get out of wherever you're keeping him! He's gonna get out and he's gonna kill you!" He rolled his eyes at me and snorted. "You need to pay attention to my dreams, Dean. They've been right ever since before the vampires. I even dreamed of you!" He looked at me in shock.

"You dreamed about me?", he breathed. I nodded at him. "What did you dream about?" This was so not what I wanted to talk about with him. I got sick to my stomach just thinking about that dream.

"Does it matter, Dean?", I grumbled. He sat there staring at me with his head tilted to the side. He wasn't going to let it go. "I dreamed you came to the motel, looking for your brother. When you saw me and found out what he did, you hit him and you guys started fighting. He was able to get his gun and shoot you. Then he stabbed me to death. But when you really came to the motel and I grabbed your brother's arm, some of it changed." He furrowed his eyes at me, puzzled. "But it didn't change what happened to you, Dean! He shot you! If Cas hadn't heard my prayer, you'd be dead!" He stared at his hands as they balled into fists. I knew he was hurting and I didn't know how to help him. "Look, I know that you love your brother. But, you have to do something. And soon.

"What?", Dean croaked, on the verge of tears. "What am I supposed to do?" I put my hands over his and he looked up at me in defeat. "I can't kill my brother! And I don't know how to help him!" I felt so bad for him and I wished that I knew how to help. I wished that I could turn this vision on and off whenever I wanted to, but it seemed to only happen when I was asleep and only involve me. I didn't know if I could dream about someone else's future.

"We'll figure it out, Dean! OK?, I whispered. "I'm not..." My words were abruptly cut off by a stabbing pain in the side of my head. I literally felt like I had been shot and I fell out of the chair. I could hear footsteps getting close to me and my vision became murky like I was under water.

"VIOLET!", I heard Dean's voice scream at me, but it sounded like it was coming from far away. I could see him hovering over me, but I couldn't make out his features. I went rigid and saw things in my head. Awful things! Sam being tortured by another man in a cage. He was hanging naked upside down and the other man was cutting him open like he was gutting an animal. The screaming was gut wrenching. Then I saw Sam turn into a cloud of smoke and get sucked from the cage and into this purple stone that a man was holding. The scene started to fly away from me like I had been jerked backwards. The next thing I know Dean is holding me in his arms in the middle of the kitchen floor. My head was pounding and my vision was fuzzy around the edges. "Wha...what happened?"

"You fell out of your chair and started shaking like you were having a seizure", Dean breathed. He was panting like he'd just run a mile. "Your eyes rolled back in your head, Violet! Are you OK?" I moaned holding my head. I had never had a head ache like this before. I laid there trying to breath through the pain that was threatening to split my skull open. I was desperately trying to hold on to the images that I had just seen before they slipped from my mind like a bad dream.

"I saw him, Dean!, I whimpered, grabbing Dean by the collar of his flannel shirt. "You're brother in the cage! I mean his soul!" Dean looked at me in shock. "A man was...torturing him. I think it was Lucifer!" Dean looked away from me and I watched his jaw clench and twitch in anger. "But then Sam turned into smoke and was sucked out of the cage and into this little purple stone that a man was holding." He looked back at me and let out the breath that he'd been holding.

"What?!", Dean growled. "You saw Sam's soul get out of the cage?" I nodded at him and he closed his eyes and sighed in relief. "Did you recognize the man holding the stone? I shook my head. I had never seen him before in my life. "Can you describe him?"

"He had dark hair and a scruffy face", I whispered. "He was wearing a black suite and a blue silk tie." Dean's eyes went wide and he slapped his palm over his face.

"SON OF A BITCH!", Dean growled between clenched teeth. "Why'd it have to be fuckin' Crowley?!" I didn't know who he was talking about, but it was obvious that Dean didn't like this man at all. "Bobby's gonna shit bricks!" I guess there was no love loss between Bobby and this Crowley guy either.

"Whose Crowley?" I looked at Dean and he rolled his eyes at me.

"Crowley's a pain in the ass! That's what he is!", Dean groaned. "He's also a demon!" I looked up at him in shock. A friggin' demon? I couldn't believe what I was hearing. But then again, my family had been killed by vampires, I had been held captive by a man with no soul, and been saved by a monster hunter and an angel! Why should a demon be anymore unbelievable?

I felt like I had fallen into an episode of the Twilight Zone.


	13. Chapter 13

"BALLS!", Bobby growled. Dean was right. He was not happy about getting this Crowley involved in getting Sam's soul back. "We can't trust him, Dean! You know that! Do you really think he won't stab us in the back first chance he gets?" Bobby was pacing around the room, growling like a pit bull.

"Come on, Bobby!", Dean whined. "I don't think we have any other choice here! Violet saw Crowley pull Sam's soul from the cage!" He stood up, blocking Bobby's path. "I think we should listen to her", Dean whispered. Bobby looked over Dean's shoulder at me and then looked back at Dean.

"Every time we have dealings with Crowley, he fucks us, Dean!", Bobby seethed under his breath. "And how do we know that we can trust this girl?" He whispered it low, thinking that I couldn't hear him.

"BECAUSE I SAW HIM SHOOT DEAN BEFORE IT HAPPENED!", I screeched at Bobby. "I was just too weak to stop it", I whimpered. "Why would I make any of this up? After what he did to...!" The words seemed to get caught in my throat and I looked away from him. When I looked back up at him again, he had his hands in his pockets and his head lowered like a little kid who had been scolded by his mother. I took a deep breath to calm myself down. "Bobby, I have more reason to want Sam dead, than anyone. But Dean told me why his soul is gone. He told me that Sam went to the cage because he believed he was doing the right thing. He was a good man and he helped people. Even without a soul, he saved me from vampires!" Bobby stared at me with his mouth hanging open. "But right now, he's not Sam anymore! He's a monster who'd kill you both, given half a chance. THAT I KNOW!" Dean walked over and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Violet, please don't get angry with..."

"NO DEAN!", I slapped his hand away and turned on him. "DON'T TELL ME NOT TO BE ANGRY!" Tears streamed down my face as I screamed at him. "I HAD MY FAMILY BUTCHERED BY MONSTERS AND THE ONE MAN THAT SHOULD HAVE KEPT ME SAFE TURNS OUT TO BE THE BIGGEST MONSTER OF THEM ALL!" I got up in Dean's face and growled at him. "So don't you FUCKING dare tell me not to be angry!" Dean just stared at me in shock as I burst into loud sobs. He tried to approach me with his hands out to calm me down, but I wasn't having any of it. "Just leave me alone, Dean! If neither of you want to listen, I'm through talking." I stalked over to the couch and flopped down on it. I laid on my side, facing away from them. "I'm gonna take a nap. I'm tired."

"Well, uh...I'm gonna...um, go into town for supplies", Bobby whispered to Dean. I don't think he knew how far his voice carried. "We'll talk about summoning Crowley when I get back." I heard footsteps fade away and a deep sigh that I knew was Dean, watching me. There was a long pause and I knew that he was trying to think of something to say.

"I'm OK, Dean", I whispered, facing away from him. "I just need some sleep."

"O-OK, Vi. I'll let you get some rest." I heard his shuffling footsteps move toward the doorway leading to the kitchen and pause. I could imagine him looking back at me, but wondered what he was thinking. Then I heard his footsteps again and listened as they faded away into another part of the house.

I wasn't lying when I said that I was tired. But I couldn't seem to nod off. There was just so much going through my mind that I was too keyed up to sleep. After a half hour of tossing and turning, I sat up and put my bare feet on the cold floor. For some reason that even I didn't know, I needed to see the monster again. Maybe it was to prove to myself that he was locked up tight. I just don't know. I remembered something that Bobby said when I was on the stairs and overheard them talking. He said that we can't keep him locked down there forever. The monster had to be in the basement. I saw two doors in the kitchen and moved toward the one on the right. When I pulled the door open slowly and looked inside, I was disappointed to finds a pantry full of canned food. Then I walked toward the other door and noticed a hasp for a padlock on the door, but the padlock was missing. I opened the door softly and saw a set of stairs leading down.

"Violet Marie Griffin, what the Hell are you doing?", I muttered quietly as I descended the old wooden staircase. As I rounded the steps, I heard yelling. I looked up and Dean was leaning with both hands against a metal door. I backed up quickly and hid around the corner under the stairs. I peeked out to see what was happening.

"LET ME THE FUCK OUT!", The monster screamed, banging on the door. The door and Dean shuddered violently. LET ME OUT AND I WON'T KILL YOU!" It sounded like a raging bull was battering the inside of that door with it's horns. But then it suddenly grew quiet. "Come on Dean! I'm not gonna hurt anyone! I swear!" Dean suddenly turned, leaning his back against the door. There was a rectangular opening in the door that Dean had been looking through and the monster was looking out. I pulled myself back under the stairs and into the shadows as quick as I could. I stood there with my back against the wall, panting, and praying that neither Dean nor the monster had seen me. I relaxed after a moment when I didn't see or hear anything.

"You know I can't do that Sammy!", Dean yelled back. "Not until we get your soul back!" There was a sudden burst of hysterical laughter coming from the other side of the metal door. "What's so funny, Sam?"

"Did you ever stop to think about what I want, Dean?", the monster croaked through peels of laughter. "I don't want my soul back! I like me the way I am. No feeling guilty that I couldn't save people! No worrying about whether this creature deserved to live or that one deserved to die! They all get ganked! I'm a much better hunter than when I worried about right and wrong, Dean!"

"What about what you did to Violet, Sam!", Dean growled. He was very close to the edge of losing control. I could tell by the way he was breathing hard.

"MMMM... Sweet Violet Griffin...", Sam purred. "I gotta say, Dean, she's got the tightest little hole that I've ever had!" I started to tremble, listening to him talk about what he did to me. I wanted to leave, but if I moved around to the front of the stairs, they would see me for sure. "I loved fucking her. Her screams turned me on!" I slumped against the wall and slid down to the dirty cellar floor. I had to clamp my hand over my mouth to stifle the sobs that threatened to betray me. "You should have a go with her, Dean! I'll bet she's the tightest pussy you ever had." The monster was panting and moaning as he spoke. "She'll give you enough jerk off fantasies, to last you the rest of your life."

"You need to stop talking, Sam", Dean snarled.

"OH, come off your high horse, Dean!", the monster yelled through the hole in the door. "You never looked at those beautiful, full lips and wonder how they would feel wrapped around your cock?" He hissed and groaned, sounding like he was having sex in there.

"SHUT UP SAM!", Dean screamed. There was a loud bang on the door like someone had punched it. Most likely Dean. I heard loud footsteps and I backed up to the corner and into the shadows. Dean stalked passed me and up the stairs. I breathed a quiet sigh of relief when I heard the door slam.

"Come out! Come out! Wherever you are!", the monster suddenly yelled in a sing song voice. I froze and held my breath, hoping that he really didn't know if anyone else was here and he was just fishing. "Come on, Violet! I know you're hiding under the stairs." He snickered and knocked on the door. "I wanna see you, Sweetheart! It's been too long since I got to play with you!" He moaned and heaved a shuddering sigh. "Just the thought of you makes me hard, Violet. Do you get wet when you think about me?" I heard a jingling sound and I started to tremble again. That sound was seared into my brain. It was the sound of his belt coming unbuckled. I clamped my hand over my mouth to stop the whimper that wanted to come out. Silent tears rolled down my cheeks as I heard him grunting and groaning.

"OH GOD!", I whispered. He was jerking off and I thought I was gonna be sick.

"OH FUCK!", the monster growled. "Oh, Violet! I wish I could touch you! I wish we could pick up where we left off. With me fucking that tight little ass!" I blurted out a sob before I could stop myself and he chuckled. "Let me out, Violet", He purred breathlessly. His loud grunting sped up and I covered my ears. I didn't want to hear it, but I was too afraid to move. "OH VIOLET! AHHHH!", he bellowed and then panted hard. "Fuck baby! The memories of you under me make me cum almost as hard as when I really fuck you!" I sat there on the filthy floor sobbing while he laughed. Suddenly I heard the basement door swing open and bang on the wall. Dean came running down the stairs when he heard me crying.

"VI!", Dean yelled, looking around.

"Dean?", I whimpered. He looked toward the stairs and saw me huddled on the floor behind them. The monster was laughing hysterically and Dean shot him a dirty look.

"What did you do, Sam?", Dean snarled. The laughing abruptly stopped and there was a loud sigh.

"I shot my load thinking about that sweet cunt!", the monster cooed at his brother. "And, I must say, she is a damn good stress reliever!" That haunting laughter started again and I wailed with my hands over my ears. Dean grabbed be and hauled me back up the stairs. "Bye, Violet!", the monster called after us. "I'll be seeing you again soon!"

"I'll be seeing all of you again soon."


	14. Chapter 14

"I-I'm so sorry, Dean!", I sobbed into his chest while we sat on the sofa. "I d-don't know why I went down there!" I pulled away and looked up at him. "I told myself that it was to see that he was really locked up tight, but..." I shook my head, confused. "I think it was to confront him, but I chickened out!" He hugged me tight again, but I pushed him away. "I couldn't face him, Dean! I didn't even say a word!" I stood up and paced the floor.

"Vi, come on!", Dean barked. "After what you went through, I'm not surprised." I turned and looked at him and he stood up. "Without his soul, Sam's mind has become twisted. He's not going to say he's sorry or that he didn't mean to hurt you, Violet." He walked towards me slowly and put his hand on my arm. I could see the pain in his eyes. It was tearing him apart to say these terrible things about his brother. I heard the front door slam and we both jumped.

"Bobby?!", Dean bellowed.

"Yeah, Dean! It's me!", a gruff voice called from the kitchen. I could hear him opening and shutting the cabinets as he put away the groceries. When he finally walked into the living room, he froze when he saw my face. My eyes were all puffy and red from crying. "What happened?" I looked away from him and shuddered. I didn't want to think about it again.

"Nothing Bobby", Dean grumbled. Bobby sighed and looked at the floor. He didn't really seem to want to know. That I was grateful for. "Do we have everything we need for the summoning spell?"

"Um...yeah", Bobby stammered, looking at his feet. "I'll go get everything ready." He left the room in a hurry, seeming to be embarrassed to be there.

"Thanks, Dean", I whispered with my head down. He lifted my chin to look at him. He leaned over me and I started to tremble. He looked deep in my eyes and smiled. I started to pant and he stroked my cheek with his thumb. I felt a tingle where he touched my face. I closed my eyes and waited. I felt his lips touch me softly, but not where I expected. Or hoped. He kissed me gently on the forehead and I sighed more than a little disappointed. But, I don't know why I expected anything more from him. He was a grown man and I was just a kid. Dean, constantly reminded me of that fact when he called me kid or kiddo. The only person who didn't treat me like a child was the monster locked up in the basement. The one who beat and raped me. How twisted is that?

"Don't mention it", Dean said softly. I opened my eyes again and he must have seen the sad look on my face. "What's wrong, Vi?" I just shook my head and stepped away from him. I should have known better than to get my hopes up that he would have feelings for me. "What?"

"It's nothing, Dean", I said, turning away from him. My face had already betrayed me enough. He grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. He tilted his head and gave me that look again that said 'spill it'. I sighed and opened my mouth to speak and then snapped it shut again. I didn't know what to say to him. "I...I...I don't wanna talk about it!" He continued to stare at me, holding me by the arms. He didn't have to say a word. One look and I knew that he would get it out of me sooner or later. "Do...do you think I'm pretty?" He looked down at me, bewildered.

"Shh-sure, I do, kiddo", Dean stuttered. There was that word again. Kiddo. I would always be just a kid to him. "Why?" I scrunched my face up and looked away again. I just couldn't bring myself to tell him how I felt. I knew he wouldn't reciprocate and I was just torturing myself. When I looked back up at him his eyes had gone wide with shock. It appeared that he had figured it out all on his own. "Vi, I..."

"Everything's ready, Dean", Bobby called from the doorway, making us both jump again. Bobby moved away from the Doorway and into the den. Dean and I followed him. There was a metal bowl on the desk with strange things in it. Under the bowl there was a strange symbol painted on a piece of cloth. Bobby lit a match then looked over at Dean. Dean nodded and Bobby threw the match into the bowl. The contents burst into flames, shooting sparks and white smoke up into the air.

"Hello Boys", a low, gravely voice called from the corner of the room. I looked up and the man from my dream was standing there, leaning against the wall. Bobby growled and crossed his arms over his chest. Crowley chuckled, pushed away from the wall, and started to walk towards us. But he stopped after only a few steps. He looked up at the ceiling and saw a giant star with strange symbols painted inside it. "Another devil's trap? Really?" He sidestepped around the mark on the ceiling and moved toward us again. "Is that really necessary? I would have thought we were passed that by now."

"Crowley, let's cut the chit-chat, OK?", Dean grumbled with his arms crossed over his chest. "We need your help."

"Really?!" Crowley looked at him with a shocked expression on his face. The famous Winchester brothers need help from little old me?" He looked around for a moment before turning to Dean again. "Where is Moose anyway? It's just not a party without Moose and Squirrel together." I looked at him confused. Moose and Squirrel? What was he talking about.

"That's what we need your help with." Dean walked up to Crowley and sighed. "We need to get Sam's soul out of the cage." Crowley looked at Dean like he had suddenly grown another head.

"His soul!", Crowley laughed. "From the cage! The cage that just happens to hold Lucifer!" Dean nodded. "Sorry, Squirrel, but when it comes to Lucifer I prefer not to get involved." Dean let out a low growl and Crowley smirked at him. Dean moved away and leaned on the desk, trying to control his temper. It was at that moment that Crowley noticed me standing to his right. His smirk turned into a wide grin as he walked toward me. I backed up until my back hit the wall. "What have we here?" Crowley eyed me up and down, licking his lips. "Hello, Lovely", Crowley purred at me. He stopped close to me and place a hand on the wall next to my head, hemming me in. He grabbed my hand and kissed it gently. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I would have been flattered if it weren't a demon kissing my hand. And he weren't so creepy.

"Leave her alone, Crowley!", Dean snarled from behind the demon. I tried to pull my hand away and Crowley yanked it back toward him. "Let her go or so help me...!"

"Do you want my help or not, Winchester?", Crowley breathed while he stared down at me. There was silence in the room and Crowley smiled again. "I'll take that as a yes." He brought my hand back up to his face and I thought he was going to kiss it again. But, instead, he turned my hand over and stuck his nose into my palm, inhaling deeply with his eyes closed. He let the breath out with a shudder and when he opened his eyes, they were blood red. I gasped and jerked my hand out of his grip. He smirked and turned around to face Dean and Bobby again. "Alright, I'll help you." Dean breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

"Don't thank me just yet, Squirrel", Crowley said with a smirk. "You haven't heard my terms." Dean looked at him, confused.

"Terms? What terms?", Dean growled at the demon. He turned and looked at me again and smiled. But there was something else in his eyes. Lust. He propped his elbow on the wall above my head and looked back at Dean with a mischievous grin. He ran his fingers up and down my collar bone as I looked up at him in fear.

"NO!", Dean barked at Crowley. "THAT'S NOT GONNA HAPPEN! NOT NOW! NOT EVER!" Crowley looked back at me with a melodramatic pout and ran his thumb across my cheekbone. I flinched away from him and looked over at Dean, pleading for help with my eyes. "Crowley!", Dean snarled. "Don't!" His hands were balled into fists and he was breathing hard through his nose. It was clear that he wasn't going to take much more of this demon's shit. Crowley shrugged and backed away from me.

"Suit yourselves", Crowley whispered, still staring at me huddled against the wall. "Good luck getting your brother's soul from the cage." I looked from Dean to Crowley and back again. Was Dean going to let him go? If the look on his face was any indication. He was. I had to do something!

"Wait!" I whispered so quietly, I wasn't sure that anyone heard me. But Crowley froze and slowly turned toward me with that grin plastered on his face again. He walked toward me again and Dean ran at him. The demon waved at him and Dean flew across the room, slamming into a cabinet, shattering it and the contents into pieces.

"YOU FILTHY SON OF A BITCH!", Bobby yelled. He made a move to run at Crowley and again Crowley raised his arm. I jumped in between them with my arms stretched out, trying to hold them back.

"STOP IT! PLEASE!", I screeched. Dean was just getting to his feet, moaning and holding his lower back. I looked at Crowley and then at Dean. Dean's shocked expression made me flinch. He knew what I was thinking. He was a better psychic than I was.

"No, Violet! You can't!, Dean snarled. "I won't let you!" I walked over to him and touched his cheek. "You can't give yourself to this bastard for my brother, Vi! You can't!" A tear rolled down his cheek and I wiped it away with my thumb.

"I'm not doing this for your brother Dean", I whispered. "I'm doing it for you."


	15. Chapter 15

"I'm not doing this for your brother Dean", I whispered. "I'm doing it for you."

I tried to smile but it was forced and he knew that I was trying to put on a brave face for him. I had to get on with it before I chickened out. I turned, walked back to Crowley, and stood there in front of him with my head down.

"Is there a quiet place where we can...get to know each other?". I nodded and turned toward the doorway when I felt a hand grab my arm, and spin me around. Dean stood there with a look of terror on his face. "Oh, don't worry Winchester, I won't hurt her too badly. I just want to sample the goods before I commit to buying. But whether I do or not, I'll still help you retrieve Moose's soul from the cage. You have my word."

"Please don't do this Vi!", Dean begged. "You know that I don't feel that way for you! You don't have to do anything for me!" I gently pulled his hand off of my arm and stepped back. Crowley put his hand on my shoulder and it took everything I had to not flinch away from him.

"I know , Dean", I whispered. "It's OK." His face contorted in agony and defeat. I turned, walking past Crowley, and out of the room. I could hear the soles of the demon's dress shoes clicking on the hardwood floor as he followed me. When I reached the stairs, I stood there staring up at the second floor and I could feel his hot breath on the back of my neck. I heaved a shuddering sigh and started up the steps.

I found a bedroom that looked like it hadn't been used in a while. I walked into the middle of the room and just stood there facing away from the door, hugging myself. I heard the door click shut quietly and I flinched like he had slammed it. I felt a hand fall lightly on my shoulder and pull the strap of my dress down. He ran his hand up my neck and I started to tremble. I felt his other hand snake up my back and grab a fistful of my hair. He yanked my head to the side and stuck his face in the side of my neck. I whimpered and he wrapped his hand around my throat.

"You are so beautiful, Pet", the demon cooed in my ear. A tear leaked from my eye and rolled down my cheek. He licked it off my face before it could reach my chin. I cringed and he chuckled . He let go of my throat and his hand slid down the front of my body until he reached my hip. He pulled me back against him and I could feel the bulge in his pants. "Take off the dress, Love." He was panting now and his breath smelled bad, like rotten eggs. I reached up with a shaking hand and pulled the other strap off my shoulder, letting the dress drop and pool around my feet. I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to cover my chest. He grabbed the waistband of my shorts and jerked them down around my ankles. A sob forced it's way out of my mouth before I could stop it.

"Do...do you promise to help Dean?", I whimpered while he pawed and groped my body.

"Of course, Love", the demon purred. "I think I know a way to get Sam's soul back." He grabbed my shoulder and jerked me around to face him. I gasped when I saw his blood red eyes staring down at me. "But enough about Moose..." He grinned at me and slammed my face onto his. He tried to push past my teeth with his tongue but when I wouldn't open my mouth he squeezed my jaw until I had no choice. I tried to shove at his tongue with mine to get him out of my mouth, but he just held my head tighter and closer to his.

When he finally came up for air, he dragged me by the hair toward the bed and threw me down on the mattress on my back. I laid there staring at the ceiling trying not to think about what was coming. I just had to keep telling myself that I was doing this for the right reason and I was doing it for Dean. When I heard that familiar jingling of his belt, I started breathing hard. I felt the bed dip when he climbed onto the mattress and laid on top of me. He pulled my legs apart and settled between them. When he yanked his pants down around his knees, I couldn't ignore what was happening anymore and a quiet sob flew out of my mouth.

"Oh, don't fret, Darling", Crowley purred in my ear. "You'll enjoy this. I promise!" He started kissing and nibbling on my neck and I felt his dick pressing against my opening. I panicked and tried to shove him off of me. I was chickening out again. He grabbed my hands and pulled them over my head and held both my wrists in one hand.

"NO!", I screamed. "PLEASE MMPH!" My scream was cut off when he clapped his hand over my mouth.

"Sorry Sweetheart, but you can't back out on a deal now. I own you!" He let go of my wrists and wrapped his hand around my throat, squeezing it in warning. "Now be a good little girl and hold still." He reached down and grabbed his shaft to line himself up. But, at that moment the door flew off it's hinges and Dean rushed into the room. He grabbed Crowley by the back of his shirt and flung him off of me.

"I believe the lady said no", Dean growled. I grabbed the blanket and pulled it over me as I huddled against the headboard. Crowley stood up straight, pulling his pants back up. Dean was holding a large knife with strange symbols carved on the blade. The demon barked with laughter and shook his head at Dean.

"Little sister made a deal, Dean", Crowley spat. "She even kissed on it!" Dean looked back at me with wide eyes.

"You kissed this Asshat?", Dean groaned.

"Um...sort of", I whimpered. Dean furrowed his eyebrows at me and then at Crowley.

"Sort of? What do you mean by sort of?" Dean looked at both of us confused. The demon looked nervous. He wouldn't look Dean in the eye.

"I didn't kiss him", I screeched. "He kissed me!" The demon looked at me and sneered. He wasn't happy that I had told Dean that.

"You know that she has to agree to the kiss for the deal to be binding, Crowley!" Dean stalked slowly toward the demon with a look of murderous rage.

"DEAN! STOP!" I jumped from the bed with the blanket wrapped around me. I ran in between Dean and the demon. "We need him Dean!" I shot him a serious glare and he backed down. I turned on Crowley and my serious glare softened to a pleading gaze. "Please Crowley. Help us", I whispered. "The monster...Sam...did terrible things..." I looked down at the floor before I continued. "To me." Crowley's sneer faded quickly from his mouth and was replaced by a look of shock. He looked over my head at Dean and I looked back to see Dean nodding at him. "Please! Please help us get him back!"

"Very well", the demon sighed. I smiled warmly at him and he winked at me. "On one condition." The demon smiled down at me. My smile disappeared in a flash and I heard a growl from behind me. Crowley threw his hands up and chuckled. "Just a kiss!" He turned his face and tapped his cheek with a finger. I rolled my eyes and sighed. If that's what it took to get his help, I would do it. I stepped close to him and leaned forward to kiss his cheek. He turned his face toward me at the last second and kissed me full on the lips. I pulled back and he grabbed the back of my head, forcing his way into my mouth with his tongue. I screamed into his mouth and he froze. He pulled away from me slowly and looked down. I followed his gaze and saw the blade of Dean's knife pressing into Crowley's belly.

"I suggest you let her go", Dean snarled. "If you want to keep your insides from becoming your outsides." The demon smirked, let go of me, and stepped back.

"You always did have a way with words, didn't you Squirrel?" The demon turned and started pacing around the room. "I may have something that will get your brother's soul from the cage. As luck would have it, I recently acquired something that I had been meaning to try on one of my soul contracts. You, know as a trial run. But this may be an even better test."

"Let me guess", Dean retorted. "You have a small purple stone that can trap souls." The demon turned and shot Dean a confused and shocked look. "Lucky guess." Dean looked at me and then back at Crowley. The demon narrowed his eyes at me and then disappeared. I heaved a heavy sigh, but gasped before I had a chance to take another breath. Crowley was back, standing in front of me before I could blink. He held out a small purple crystal for me to see, but pulled his hand back when I reached out to touch it.

"Now, you do know that Sam's soul has been tortured endlessly by Lucifer down there, right?" Crowley began to pace again, tossing the stone up into the air as he walked. "It will drive Moose mad if we put it back in his body in that state."

"We'll burn that bridge when we come to it, Crowley", Dean grumbled. The demon stopped in front of me again and smirked. "What are you smiling at, demon?"

"Oh, nothing!", Crowley chuckled. "But you really should be thanking me." Dean looked at him, bewildered. "I think I have a solution to that problem as well. Be back in a flash." Crowley vanished again and again was back almost as quickly. He handed Dean a piece of paper, Dean read it and then handed it to me. It was several phrases written in Latin and then English.

"Et vocavi vos spiritum. Lapis est in vincula conici.  
Ut corpus reverti renovavit.  
Dispersio fiat animo fiant.  
Pro eo quod laboravit anima ex vobis non potest occurrit in corpore."

"I summon you, spirit. Be imprisoned in stone.  
That you may return to your body, renewed.  
May the shattering of your spirit be made whole.  
The suffering of your soul not be met on the body."

"What is this?", I asked, handing the paper back to Crowley.

"It's an incantation", the demon replied. Dean looked at him suspiciously, gripping the handle of the knife tightly. Something was wrong and Dean knew it.

"Where did you get that incantation, Crowley?", Dean growled. "Because it sounds tailor made for this situation." The demon's smile vanished and he took a step back. "You knew we'd be coming to you for help, didn't you, you son of a bitch?" Dean snarled, stalking toward the demon. He raised the knife to the demon's throat and held it there, shaking with rage. "How long have you had it Crowley?", Dean growled low.

"I don't..." Crowley started to deny the accusation, but Dean cut him off.

"HOW LONG!", Dean screamed, pressing the knife a little harder into his throat. The demon sighed and looked up in Dean's eyes in defeat.

"Almost a year", Crowley said quietly. Dean's face turned red while he seethed. His hand shook violently as he held the blade to Crowley's throat. I could see that Dean desperately wanted to kill him, but he was fighting to hold himself back. He screamed in rage and threw the knife against the wall behind Crowley, making me and the demon flinch. "I had no idea Moose would go this far, Dean. I knew you'd come to me for help and you'd owe me a favor in the future. Had I known he'd..."

"Shut up, Crowley", Dean breathed. Crowley's mouth snapped shut and he backed away from Dean. I walked up to Dean and put my hand on his shoulder.

"I know your angry, Dean. So am I", I whispered. "I wouldn't be in this mess if he'd helped you sooner." He tried to look away but I held his gaze. "But we have to work together now if we want to get Sam's soul back." He sighed and nodded at me. He walked toward Crowley and the demon's eyes went wide. Dean reached over Crowley's shoulder and pulled the knife out of the wall and stalked from the room. I was left standing there alone and naked with Crowley. I was wrapped in a blanket, of course, but still...

"I'll be back with Sam's soul as soon as I can", Crowley said. "But it will take some time to get to the cage, perform the spell, and get back." I nodded at him and turned to leave the room. He caught me by the arm as I turned away from him. "How about a goodbye kiss, hmm?" I looked at him with a mixture disgust and sarcasm that gave him his answer. "Ah well. Can't blame a demon for trying."

I rolled my eyes at him, picked up my dress, and left the room.

* * *

**The incantation in this chapter is my own creation. It has no basis in the show or in real witchcraft/Wicca.  
I used Google Translate to translate the phrases into Latin. So if any of you Latin speakers out there read this story, please go easy on me if the phrasing is wrong.**


	16. Chapter 16

I went into the bathroom and dressed quickly, then went to find Dean. I got halfway down the stairs when that awful headache hit me again like a bullet to the brain. If I hadn't been holding onto the railing, I would have tumbled head first down the steps. I sat down hard on the step I had been standing on and my body went rigid again. I saw the basement and the heavy metal door was flung open. Bobby lay in the middle of that small room, his face covered in blood. Just outside the door, the monster had Dean up against the wall with his hands wrapped around Dean's throat. As I watched, horrified, the monster started bashing the back of Dean's head against the wall over and over again. He eventually let Dean drop to the floor and reached for something that was sticking out of the back of Dean's pants. It was a gun. He crouched over Dean for a moment, scratching his head with the barrel of the gun. He stood back up, pointing the gun at Dean's head.

"Goodbye Dean", the monster whispered and pulled the trigger. I gasped as I came to, panting and sweating. I needed to get up and warn Dean, but my legs weren't working at the moment and my head was spinning.

"Dean!", I croaked. I tried to scream, but my voice wouldn't go any higher than a whisper. I grabbed my head as another wave of pain racked my skull. "Shit!" I sat on the stairs breathing hard, waiting for the pain to ease. After a few minutes, the pain was manageable and I tried to stand up. I held on tight to the railing as a wave of dizziness came and then went quickly. I made my way down the steps slowly to keep from hurdling down the stairs and killing myself. I had to lean on the wall as I made my way into the kitchen. "Dean!", I called out, hoping that he was in an adjacent room and not where I feared he was. "DEAN!" When I got no answer, I knew my vision was coming true. I wobbled over to the basement door and wrenched it open. "DEAN? ARE YOU DOWN THERE?" I heard grunting and banging sounds coming from below. "NO!" I moved back into the kitchen and grabbed a long butcher knife out of the holder on the counter. I ran as fast as I could down the basement steps and rounded the corner just in time to see Dean being dropped on the floor with blood running down the back of his head and into his face.

"Well, hey there, Violet!", the monster cooed. "I wasn't expecting to see you down here again after our last little chat." He smirked at me and crouched down over Dean and grabbed the gun out the waistband of Dean's pants. He scratched his head with the barrel of the gun, just like in my dream, and then stood up. He looked at me and then back down at his brother with a tilt of his head. "Goodbye Dean", the monster whispered.

"STOP!", I shouted holding the knife out in front of me. My hand was shaking terribly and I was starting to hyperventilate. "I DON'T WANNA KILL YOU! BUT I WILL IF YOU DON'T LEAVE HIM ALONE!" The monster looked up at my terrified face and he burst out into peels of hysterics. "You're in love with him, aren't you little girl?" I looked down at Dean and then away. "YOU ARE!", the monster barked. His laughter reached a fever pitch and I couldn't take it anymore

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!", I screamed at him. The laughter died in his throat and he pouted at me. He sighed and lowered the gun to his hip.

"Put the knife down, Sweetheart", he purred at me. He crouched low near Dean's head and pressed the gun against his temple. "Put the knife down or I'll blow his brains all over that pretty dress." He looked up at me and the look of pure evil in his eyes made me shudder. The knife tremble in my hand as sweat poured down my forehead. "Do it now, Violet. I promise I'll let him and Bobby live." Without my permission, my hand opened and the knife clattered to the floor, making my jump. "That's my good girl!", the monster said with a giant grin. He looked down at Dean and pushed the barrel hard against his head, twisting it into his skin.

"NO! YOU PROMISED!", I blurted out. The monster sighed and stood back up. He stepped over Dean and picked up the knife that laid at his feet. He stalked slowly toward me with the knife in one hand and the gun in the other. I backed away from him until I hit the wall behind me. He slipped the gun into his back pocket and smiled down at me. He pressed his body against mine and held the knife up in front of my face.

"You were going to kill me with this, weren't you, Baby Girl?", the monster breathed in my face. He pressed the knife against my cheek and ground his hips into my belly. I closed my eyes and started to tremble. "You'll never know how much I missed you, Violet!" He slid the blade over my cheek and down my neck. He was pressed up against me so tightly that I could feel his bulge pushing on my stomach. He rubbed his cheek against the side of my head, while he leaned his forearms on the wall on either side of me. "But most of all, I missed that tight little body underneath me." He was panting like a marathon runner. He pressed his knee in between my legs and pushed them apart. "Have you been a good girl while I was away, hmm?" I couldn't hold back the sobs any longer and they all seemed to burst out of me at once. I started to struggle and the monster held the knife up to my throat. "Shhh..."

"PLEASE!", I wailed. He was beyond the point of hearing me, and he wouldn't have stopped even if he did. He just panted in my ear while he pulled my dress up past my hips and jerked my shorts down. He stepped on them, pulling them off my feet, and kicking them away. "STOP!" He fumbled with his belt, trying to get it unbuckled with one hand, and pulled his jeans down off his hips. The monster grabbed my leg behind the knee and pulled it up. He shoved into me and I screamed out in pain. His grunt was animalistic. There wasn't anything human about this monster. Only beast. He grabbed my hair and jerked my head to the side so he could ravage my neck.

"OH SWEET JESUS! YOU FEEL SO GOOD!" The monster was bellowing in my face while he thrust into me hard and fast. I was standing on tiptoes on one foot as he slammed into me and squeezed my hip tightly. He pulled the knife away from my throat and I heard it clatter to the floor next to me. He grabbed my other leg and pulled it up so that the only thing holding me up was his body pressing me against the wall. "OH FUCKING HELL!" I shoved at his shoulders but he was unmovable. "I'm gonna cum in that tight fucking cunt!", the monster breathed close to my ear.

Suddenly, I heard a loud thud and the monster went stumbling backwards, dropping me on the floor. He fell on the hard concrete floor on his back and didn't move. I looked up and saw Dean standing over his brother with the barrel of a gun in his hand. His head and face was covered in blood and it was dripping off his chin. He fell backwards against the wall, panting hard. He slid down the wall, landing on his backside.

"Dean!" I ran over to him and knelt down beside him. "Are you OK?" Dean nodded and touched my cheek with a shaking hand. I heard footsteps and I looked up to see Bobby leaning on the door frame of the little room, his face covered in blood and cuts. "Bobby, you alright?"

"Yeah, Kid", Bobby grumbled. "It takes more than a brick wall to take me out!" I gave him kinda half a smile. After what just happened I wasn't really in the mood to do much smiling. Bobby pushed away from the door and walked toward us, limping. He froze when he saw the monster with his pants down around his knees and then looked up at me in shock. "Did he...?" I looked away from him, unable to meet his gaze. I didn't wanna face that again. "BALLS!", Bobby spat. "Where the hell is Crowley?!"

"He promised to get back as soon as he could," I said. Bobby huffed like he didn't believe it. "How did he get out, Bobby?" He looked down at his feet and sighed.

"It's my fault", Bobby grumbled. "I came down here to bring him some food and he faked a seizure or something. I yelled for Dean and unlocked the door without thinking. When I knelt down to check on him, he attacked me." He looked over at me and burst into tears. "I..I'm so sorry Kid! If I hadn't let him out, he wouldn't have...!" He covered his mouth with his hand before he could finish.

"It's ok Bobby, I whispered. I was trying desperately to hold back my tears. "Crowley will be here soon and we'll fix this." I walked towards the monster gesturing to Bobby. "Grab his arm and help me get him locked back down before he wakes up." Bobby nodded and we dragged him back into the little room and locked the heavy metal door. I walked over to Dean and knelt down next to him again. "Dean?" He sat there leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. "DEAN!" I shook him and his head lolled to the side and he didn't wake up. I looked up at Bobby in fear. "Something's wrong! He won't wake up!" Bobby ran over and crouched on the other side of him. He put his hand on the back of Dean's head and it came back covered in blood.

"He's hurt bad!", Bobby whispered. He put his fingers on the side of Dean's neck, looking for a pulse. "I feel a pulse, but it's pretty weak." I closed my eyes and prayed to only one who ever answered. I had almost forgotten about him with everything that had happened here lately.

"Cas?, I whimpered. "If you can hear me, we need your help!" I opened my eyes and looked around and saw him standing near the stairs. He walked over quickly to Dean's side and knelt down next to him, placing the tips of his fingers on Dean's forehead. That same soft glow I saw when he healed Dean before showed from his fingers and Dean opened his eyes. "Dean?" I touched his cheek and he smiled up at me.

"Dean, you guys are beginning to make a habit of this", Cas said, helping Dean to his feet. He reached over and touched Bobby's head, healing his wounds. There was suddenly a loud bark of laughter coming from behind the rusty metal door. We all turned to look at it at the same time and saw the monster's eyes staring back at us.

"Don't worry, Cas. I'm gonna help them kick that habit real soon."


	17. Chapter 17

"Don't worry, Cas. I'm gonna help them kick that habit real soon." That hysterical laughter started again, making me cringe. Dean stalked over and slammed the little door down in the monster's face. I was relieved not to have to look at those eyes anymore, but that didn't stop the sounds coming from the room.

"Dammit, Dean! Such a killjoy!", the monster whined dramatically. "Why don't you send my little bitch in here to make it up to me, huh?" His laughter echoed off the metal walls and door of the room making it sound like there was a hoard of monsters locked in there.

"Shut up, Sam, before I do something we'll both regret!", Dean growled with his hands pressed up against the door. I put my hand on his shoulder and he looked over at me. The pain in his eyes was almost more than I could bear. "I'm so sorry, Vi. I should have protected you from..."

"No, Dean!", I cut in. "I watched you die! AGAIN!" He looked at me confused. "When I was coming down from the second floor, I had another vision. I saw your brother kill you. RIGHT HERE!" I walked over to the spot where he had been laying, unconscious. There was a splatter of blood where his head had been. "That's why I came down here! I couldn't let you die! NOT AGAIN!" I sobbed out the last two words and turned away from him.

"AWW! HOW SWEET!", the monster shouted from behind the locked iron door. "Profession of love!" He snickered and I cringed. He seemed to know me so well! Better even than I knew myself.

I heard footsteps come up behind me and felt a hand on my arm. I hugged myself and looked down at my feet. I just couldn't look at him. I knew he just wanted to comfort me, but his touch only made the fact that he didn't have feelings for me all the worse. "Dean, please don't... Just leave me alone, OK?"

"OOO! SHUT DOWN!", the monster barked. "Crashed and burned, eh Dean?" Dean's hand left my arm and I heard his footsteps retreat away from me. I felt worse than ever. "Let me out, Dean!", the monster shouted. "I can comfort her in ways you never could. In ways you couldn't even imagine." Dean spun around and stalked toward the metal door.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, SAM!", Dean snarled, kicking the door.

"Did I miss the party, boys?", a gruff voice called from behind me. We all turned to see Crowley walk out of the shadows underneath the stairs. I think we all heaved a collective sigh of relief. He strolled up to the heavy iron door and raised the flap on the little window. "Well, long time no see, Sam!", Crowley said, smiling. "I hear you've been a very naughty little Moose!" The monster on the other side of the door narrowed his eyes at the demon as a snarl rose from deep in his belly.

"I'll kill you!", the monster hissed. He suddenly flung himself at the door, kicking and screaming. "I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU, DEMON!" It was like Crowley had awakened a rampaging beast. Even in his worst mood, I had never seen him like that. He even tried to reach through the little slot in the door and grab Crowley by the neck. Crowley dodged the monster's grasp and backed away from the door. Dean slammed the little flap down and locked it in place.

"Sam has been a VERY naughty little Moose!", Crowley grumbled, straightening his suit jacket. He noticed me standing at the opposite side of the small basement away from Dean and the other two men. He smiled that wicked smile that made me shudder. He stood there leering at me until Dean spoke up.

"Did you get it?", Dean barked at the demon, making me jump. Crowley acted like he had forgotten than anyone but me was there.

"Hmm?" The demon jerked his head around looking for the owner of that voice. "Oh, yes! Of course! Sam's soul." He turned back around and smirked at me. I didn't like it when he smiled at me. It gave me the chills. And after what he had tied to do to me, it only got worse. He was planning something. I could feel it. If there ever was a time that I wished for a vision, this was the time. But this gift(or curse, depending on how you looked at it) was out of my control. He pulled the small purple crystal from the inside of his jacket and held it out to Dean. Dean reached out to grab it and Crowley pulled his hand back. "Ah-ah-ah!", Crowley sang, wagging a finger at the hunter, and putting the stone back inside his jacket.

"What kinda fucking game are you playing, Crowley?", Dean growled. "I thought we had a deal!" Dean's nostrils flared in rage and his hands were balled into fists. Crowley grinned at Dean and walked back toward me again. He walked around behind me and placed his hands on my shoulders. He looked back at Dean from over my shoulder.

"I want to renegotiate our deal", the demon purred, plopping his chin down on my shoulder. I was trembling and I wrapped my arms around myself. I stared down at the floor. I felt three pairs of eyes staring at me from across the room. Dean, Cas, and Bobby all stared at me with horror on their faces.

"NO!", Dean seethed, taking a step toward us.

"If you don't want me to throw Sam's soul back in the cage with Lucifer, you'll stay where you are." Dean froze, looking at the demon with sheer hate in his eyes. Crowley smiled, wrapped a sweaty palm around my throat, and ran his other hand down my arm. "You want the stone, I want the girl. It's that simple."

"CAS!", Dean screamed. "STOP HIM!" Cas stalked toward Crowley with his angel blade drawn. But before he could get closer than 3 or 4 feet, Cas stopped like he'd hit an invisible brick wall. He tried again, and again was stopped in his tracks.

"I can't!", Cas growled. "He's warded himself against me!" Crowley stepped to the side of me slightly and ripped open his shirt. I turned my head as far as his hand would let me and saw a strange symbol painted on his chest in red paint. At least, I hoped it was paint. The alternative made me sick to my stomach.

"That's right, Dean!", Crowley cooed. "I assumed that your pet angel would be involved and I wasn't going to come unprepared." He pulled me back against him and squeezed my throat, making me gasp and wheeze. "I suggest you call off your dog, Dean, if you want her to keep breathing!"

"Back off, Cas! Now!", Dean hissed. Cas backed away and Crowley eased his grip. I gasped for air, trying to pry his hand away from my neck.

"You'll stop struggling, if you want Dean to see tomorrow", Crowley whispered low in my ear so nobody else could hear. I froze, dropping my arms. I couldn't let the demon kill him. I knew he didn't love me, but I couldn't make my heart stop loving him!

"It's OK, Dean", I whispered. "You can let me go." He looked at me and his face contorted in agony. He shook his head, looking down at the floor. "You need your brother, Dean. What you do for people is too important to throw away just for me." I smiled and he looked away, unable to meet my eyes. Tears streamed down his face and he put his hand over his mouth. I looked at Cas and then Bobby, they were looking at the scene with tortured expressions. "Please keep Dean from doing anything stupid, OK guys? He needs you now more than ever."

"Is that a yes, Darling?", Crowley whispered, rubbing my jaw with his thumb. I looked up at Dean again and he was shaking his head violently.

"Yes", I said softly. He chuckled into the side of my face.

"No, please Vi! Don't do this!", Dean sobbed. "We'll find another way!" He pleaded with me not to trade myself for him. I wished there was another way out of this, but there wasn't. He and I both knew it.

"Then you know what you have to do, don't you Love?", the demon cooed. I turned around to face him, knowing what this decision meant. I would never see Dean again. When I leaned into him and touched my lips to his, my soul died. He kissed me back, never taking his eyes off of Dean's face. I can only imagine what Crowley saw there. When I started to move away from him, he grabbed the back of my head, holding me in place. He kept his eyes locked on Dean, as he pushed his tongue into my mouth. I didn't fight him this time. I knew there was no point. I belonged to him now. I had to accept that. Without warning, he jerked me away from his face by my hair and spun me around to face the three men.

"Vi... I...", Dean stuttered. He was on his knees in front of me, totally defeated. Crowley pulled the stone from his jacket and held it out in front of him. Dean just sat there staring at me. He didn't move to take the crystal from Crowley and Crowley shrugged, throwing the stone into the air toward Dean. Dean finally took his eyes off of me and held his hands in the air, trying to catch the stone before it shattered on the hard concrete floor. At that moment Crowley disappeared, taking me with him. I only had one thought as my world went dark.

I never got to say goodbye.


	18. Chapter 18

**Up until now, this story has been told in Violet's point of view(POV).**

**From this point on the POV's will switch between characters so I can tell the story from different locations.  
**

* * *

**Dean's POV**

Crowley flung the stone at me and it went flying into the air and my knee jerk reaction was to throw my hands up to catch it. After what was being sacrificed to get it, it made me nauseous just looking at it. The stone fell into my hands and I looked back to the spot where Violet and Crowley were standing. They were gone. My head swiveled around the room looking for the demon and the girl, but there was nobody but me, Cas, and Bobby in the room.

"FUCK!", I bellowed. Bobby and Cas came running at me, kneeling beside me. "Why did I let her do it?!"

"It was her choice, Dean", Cas whispered. "You couldn't have stopped her." I just knelt there on the cold, hard floor, shaking my head. I wanted to believe that, but I knew that wasn't true. I could have made her stop. I would have had to lie and tell her I loved her and she would have believed me. We would have found another way to get Sam's soul back.

"Dean, we have to take care of Sam now", Bobby croaked. I could tell he was just as shattered as I was, but he seemed to be holding it together better than me. I was a sobbing, blubbering mess on the floor. "DEAN!" My head shot up and looked at Bobby. He was staring at me, waiting. I had to pull myself together for Sam. I stood up wiping my eyes and my nose on my sleeve. "Yeah, ok." I looked down at the small purple stone in my hand and all I could see was Crowley forcing his tongue into Violet's mouth while he gripped the back of her head tightly. I didn't want to think about what he could be doing to her at this very moment.

"Give me the stone, Dean", Bobby whispered. "You and Cas will have to grab him and hold him still. Crowley didn't explain how to use it, but I guess we'll see if touching him with it will work." I just nodded. I was afraid if I opened my mouth, I might vomit. I handed Bobby the stone, and walked up to the door, and peeked through the hole. Sam was sitting on the cot placed in the middle of the room. He slowly raised his head and looked at me. The smirk on his face was creepy. Bobby was trying to look over my shoulder to see, but I had my face right up against the slot.

"Hey Dean!", Sam crowed. "Heard you lost sweet little Violet to the evil demon!" He snickered at me and I had to look away. He was right. I had lost her. He just sat there staring at me. Judging me with his eyes. He tilted his head like he was trying to figure out what I was thinking. "She was mine, Dean." Sam whispered. His eyes suddenly grew dark and his lip curled into a sneer. "MINE!" His tone had changed from a cheerful greeting to an angry snarl. Sam stood up and started walking slowly toward the door, his hands clenching and relaxing. "She was mine and you stole her from me! And then you let that fucking, filthy demon steal her from YOU!" He was panting and his face was turning red as he stalked toward me. I couldn't wait until he got closer or it would be too late. I flung open the door as quick as I could and punched Sam in the jaw. He went flailing backwards, flipped over the cot and landed on his back on the floor.

"CAS!", I screamed. "HELP ME HOLD HIM!" Cas and I ran at Sam, holding him down on the floor by his arms. Bobby jumped on his legs, pinning them underneath him. He was growling and snarling like a wild animal.

"I'LL KILL YOU ALL!", Sam bellowed in my face. Bobby bounced up and down as Sam kicked and jerked, trying to free himself. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME! I DON'T WANT IT BACK!" Finally, Bobby was able to touch Sam's chest with the stone. Sam's body went stiff, and he gasped, trying to breathe. He started to scream like he was being tortured. We tried to hold him down so he wouldn't hurt himself, but he flung Cas clean over my head and across the room. He was so strong!

"SAM?!", I yelled. My brother lay on his back on the floor panting with sweat pouring down his face. His hands were clenched into tight fists and his eyes were rolled into the back of his head. Suddenly he stopped breathing and was still. "Sam? Can you hear me?" I breathed. "SAM!", I shook him hard, but there was no response. "NO! SAM!" I pounded hard on his chest. "You can't die on me! Please!", I hissed at him. "Don't...! Don't go...please...!" I dropped my head on his chest, clutching to his shirt like any second he was gonna be pulled away from me. I felt a hand on my back, but wasn't interested enough to look to see who's it was.

"I'm sorry, Dean", a gruff voice whispered from behind me.

"It's not supposed to be him, Cas!", I sobbed into Sam's chest. "I always knew I would die doing the job, but not...not him!"

"D-Dean?", a soft voice croaked. I raised my head slowly and looked into Sam's tired eyes. My eyes went wide and I grabbed his shirt, pulling him into a tight hug. "Dean..." I couldn't believe he was alive and the only thing that I could do was cry hot tears on his shoulder. "DEAN!"

"HMM?" I said still clinging to him tightly.

"I can't breathe!", he wheezed. I let him go and helped him to sit up against the wall. He sat there for a long moment breathing hard with his eyes closed. When he opened his eyes again, he looked up at me in a daze. "What happened, Dean?" The one question I didn't want to answer came out of his mouth and I sat there staring at him like an idiot. He raised his eyebrows at me and I looked away. I had no idea what to say to him. What was I supposed to say? 'Hey Sam! Welcome back! You just spent the past year on your own, burning down houses and doing GOD knows what else. And then kidnapping, beating, and raping a teenage girl!'

"Uh..w-what's the last thing you remember, Sammy?", I stuttered. He looked at me with his eyes furrowed for a moment and then looked down at his hands.

"I...I remember falling into the cage with Michael", Sam said. Then he looked back up at me. "Then I woke up here." I heaved a heavy sigh. On one hand, I was glad that he didn't remember anything that had happened when he was pulled from the cage. On the other, I knew he would never stop asking about what had happened.

"Let's get you upstairs, huh?", I whispered, trying to change the subject. He looked around and noticed Cas standing behind me and Bobby kneeling on the other side of him. "Can you stand?", I asked.

"Yeah." He looked down at his legs and then back up at me. "I'm not sure" We helped him get to his feet and he stood there for a moment and then took a tentative step toward the door. "I think I'm good, Dean", Sam said, holding his hands up to show he didn't need any help walking. We all followed him as he walked out of the panic room and out into the cellar. I thought he would keep going and walk up the stairs, but he froze half way to the staircase. He stood staring at the wall and I followed his gaze. There was a large red splatter of blood on the wall and it had run down toward the floor. His head slowly scanned the room and his head stopped again when he saw the blood on the floor. I had forgotten all about the fight we'd had when Sam escaped from the room and had bashed my head against the wall.

"Sam?", I called from behind him, putting my hand on his shoulder. I felt him trembling under my hand and I pulled my hand back. He slowly spun around to face me and the look of terror in his eyes scared the living shit out of me. "Sam, what's wrong?" Sam's mouth moved like he was trying to speak but nothing would come out. He started panting like he had just run a mile.

"I...I did this." It wasn't a question. He looked at me and his face scrunched up in pain. He doubled over like he'd been punched in the gut and vomited on the floor. He stumbled backwards still hunched over and landed hard on his backside several feet away. He bust into loud sobs and I ran toward him. He held his hand up to keep me away. "Don't...don't come any closer, Dean!", Sam yelled at me through his tears. "I don't wanna hurt you again!" I walked slowly toward him with my palms out facing him.

"It's OK, Sammy", I whispered. "You're not gonna hurt me." I knelt down beside him and he grabbed me by the collar, pulling me down into his arms. I just let him sob on my shoulder, crying silently along with him. "It's OK now."

"IT'S NOT OK, DEAN!", Sam wailed into my shoulder. "I...I did terrible things! To you and..." He cut himself off before he could finish. He pulled away from me and looked into my eyes. "I r-raped her, Dean!", He whimpered, fresh tears streaming down his face. "I brutalized her!" He grabbed his hair in both hands and jerked it hard. "Where...where is she? Is she OK?" I looked away from him, unwilling to look him in the eyes.

"C-Crowley has her", I stammered. Sam's red-rimmed eyes went wide.

"What?! Why?!" Sam was almost hysterical by now, jumping to his feet. I stood up slowly, running a hand through my hair with a sigh.

"She...she traded herself to him for your soul", I growled. I did NOT want to tell him this. I knew it would only make things worse. He looked at me in agony and grabbed me by the shoulders.

"Kill me, Dean! I don't deserve to live!" I looked back at him in horror. "I've caused everyone so much pain! I destroy everything I touch!"

"After Violet sacrificed herself to bring your soul back from the cage, you want to make what she did for us all be for nothing?", I bellowed at him. "She told me that what we do was more important than the life of one person." I didn't realize the truth of that statement until now.

"I just don't know if I can live with what I've done!", Sam whined. I looked at him with a serious expression, grabbed his shoulder, and squeezed it.

"Well you better find a way, Sam", I said. "I'm not gonna let her sacrifice be in vain."

"How?, Sam whispered.

"I don't know", I whispered back. "But we'll find it...together."

"There are things that I have to learn to live with too."


	19. Chapter 19

I woke up slowly, with my head and vision fuzzy. I felt a soft surface under me that I assumed was a bed. It was dark and I couldn't see much of the room. I tried to sit up and I found that I couldn't move my arms. or legs. I was tied, spread eagle to the four corner posts of the bed with thick ropes. I started to whimper as I jerked on the bindings. I felt a warm hand on my stomach and that's when I realized that I was naked. I looked to my left and all I could see was a shadowy figure leaning over the bed. I tried to shift my body away from the silent figure, but the way I was tied meant I couldn't move very far. The hand moved up my stomach and over my rib cage.

"You know, I've never had a pet before", the voice breathed. "Does my pet want to play?" I started to hyperventilate and flail around as much as I could. The hand slithered upward and rested on my left breast. I turned my face away from him and closed my eyes while hot tears leaked out. He squeezed and rubbed my breast around in the palm of his hand while he breathed hard. He suddenly pulled his hand away and stood up straight. I could see his dark shape moving and I could hear the sounds of panting and clothes rustling. Then that terrible sound of a belt buckle being undone had me in a panic. I screamed, pulling at the ropes as hard as I could.

"PLEASE DON'T!", I begged. I knew what was coming and there was nothing I could do to stop it. WHY WAS I SO WEAK?! I felt the bed dip and and he climbed on top of me, straddling my stomach. My face was still turned away from him and he grabbed my chin, pulling my face up toward him. The demon stroked my cheek and leaned over me, sticking his face in my neck. I could feel his dick poking me in the belly. "NO!", I wailed. He sat back up and stared down at me with anger in his eyes. He pulled back and slapped me hard across the cheek. He leaned over me again, grabbing my face.

"If I ever hear that word come out of your mouth again", Crowley breathed, "I'll ruin that lovely little face!" He squeezed my cheeks mercilessly, pressing my head down into the mattress. "DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!" I nodded frantically. The ferocious anger in his eyes terrified me. "WHAT?" I DIDN'T HEAR YOU!"

"Y-yes", I whimpered. He grinned at me for a moment and then squeezed my face so hard that I screeched.

"YES, WHAT?", the demon seethed, grabbing my throat with his other hand.

"Yes, sir!", I croaked. The demon smiled wide and release his grip on my face and throat. I laid there gasping for air, staring up at the ceiling.

"Now where were we?", the demon purred. He slid up my body until he was straddling my chest. He erection was poking me in the chin and I jerked my head back. "Oh, sweet Pet! Be a good little girl and open wide!" I kept me face turned away from him with my mouth clamped shut and he growled. The demon grabbed a fistful of hair on the top of my head, yanked it up off the bed, and sucker punched my in the nose. I opened my mouth to take a ragged breath and he shoved his dick down my throat, making me gag. "OH YES!", the demon groaned. "Your mouth feels wonderful around my cock, Love!" He pulled back just enough that I could take a shallow breath before shoving in deep again. He started moving fast and hard, hitting the back of my throat with each thrust.

My mind was starting to get fuzzy. He wasn't giving me enough time to take more than very shallow breaths and I didn't know if I could stay conscious for much longer. Just as I was about to pass out, he pulled himself out of my mouth and slide backwards, laying himself over me. He started kissing and nibbling my neck again while I stared over his shoulder at the ceiling. I felt him pressing his prick against my opening and I closed my eyes. When he pushed into me, I did everything I could not to cry out. My jaw clenched tightly, but I couldn't hold back the sobs. When he started to thrust, it was like when he was thrusting down my throat. Fast and hard. After a few minutes of this, the demon paused. He was irritated that I was not responding the way he wanted.

"Open your eyes, Pet", the demon cooed. "Look at me." I knew it would make him angry and I knew it would only bring me more pain, but I scrunched my eyes up tighter instead. I could feel his hot breath in my face and the rotten egg stench made the gorge rise into my throat. He grabbed me by the neck again a bellowed in my face. "LOOK AT ME, BITCH!" My eyes flew open and he smiled down at me. He started to move again, but this time it was slow and gentle. He kept his hand around my throat and stroked my jaw with his thumb. He forced me to hold his gaze, growling at me and squeezing my throat when I tried to look away. I wailed and he shushed me with a finger on my lips. He may be able to force me to look at him and stay quiet, but he couldn't control the tears that ran down my face and and into my ears. "So soft", the demon whispered close to my ear.

His thrusts got deeper and more forceful and his grunts got louder. I could tell what was coming and I desperately tried to stop it from happening. I started to struggle, trying to slide out from under him. His hand tightened around my throat and he snarled in my ear. My whimpers only seemed to turn him on more. He started slamming into me brutally and all I could do was croak and wheeze.

"Say I'm yours!", the demon panted. I clamped my mouth shut, refusing to respond to his demand. He jerked my head up off the mattress by my throat and slammed it back down. "SAY IT!" I gasped and coughed, trying to catch my breath.

"I...I'm yours", I whispered. He narrowed his eyes at me while he continued to plow into me viciously.

"WHAT?!" He was snarling at me like a wild beast, drool running down over his chin.

"I'M YOURS!" I screeched through clenched teeth. He bellowed as he came hard. I couldn't help it, I turned my face away from him and sobbed into my arm. He propped himself up on his forearms and started kissing my exposed neck. "Please stop!", I whimpered. He just chuckled and continued what he was doing. He was still inside me but I could feel him getting soft. He moaned when he slipped out of me with a sick slurping sound. He climbed off the bed and walked off into the darkness. A moment later a light switched on across the room. I saw the demon standing naked in the doorway of a bathroom. He looked back at me over his shoulder, smirked, and closed the door. I was thrown back into blackness again except for the little sliver of light from under the door. It was a fitting analogy for what my life would be like from now on.

In darkness, staring at the light that was shut off to me but still there, far away.


	20. Chapter 20

**DEAN'S POV**

Sam was shattered and I had no idea how to help him. He hadn't come out of his room in three days. Not to bathe or eat. The only time he came out was to use the bathroom. I had tried several times, without success, to get him to eat something. He always left the plate of food on the floor outside his door, untouched. It was like he had stopped trying and was just waiting for death to take him. After all we've been through and the sacrifices made for him, I wasn't going to let him piss that all away!

On the morning of the third day, I was sitting in the kitchen with Bobby. Both of us sat staring at the uneaten food on our plates. I could tell that Bobby was just as worried about Sam as I was, but he didn't know how to broach the subject. He looked up at me and then looked back down at his plate. I could see that he was arguing with himself about whether to say something to me or not.

"Dean..."

"I know, Bobby!", I cut in. "I know." Bobby heaved a sigh and stood up from the table, taking his plate with him. He emptied the plate into the trash and dropped it in the sink before leaving the room. I sat there for a long moment with my hands over my eyes. I had no idea what I was gonna do or say to Sam to fix this! But there was one thing I did know. He wasn't going to keep me locked out another minute. I slid my chair out and stood up, emptied my plate in the can, and dropped it in the sink as I walked out of the room. I stalked up the stairs of Bobby's old house and down the hall, stopping in front of Sam's door. I turned the knob and found that, like every other time I tried to get in, it was locked.

"Sam!", I yelled, banging on the door. There was no answer and I banged harder. "SAMMY! OPEN THE DOOR!" I was starting to get worried.

"Go away, Dean", Sam grumbled from the other side of the door. I cursed under my breath.

"SAM, OPEN THE DAMN DOOR OR I'LL KICK IT IN!", I snarled. He was really starting to piss me off! I wasn't going to let him kill himself! I heard the springs in the mattress creak and soft foot steps approach the door. When the door swung open and Sam looked up at me, the look on my face must have been one of horror, because he quickly looked away. He was pale and his face was scruffy. His eyes were blood shot and he had purplish bags under his them. His greasy hair stuck up in all directions and he smelled horrible from not having bathed in 3 days.

"What do you want, Dean?", Sam whispered still staring down at the floor. For a moment, I forgot why I was there. His appearance had shocked me into silence and I had to clear my throat before I could speak.

"Wha...what the Hell, Sammy?", I croaked. Sam's jaw muscle clenched as he continued to look at his feet. "Are you seriously trying to kill yourself?" His face scrunched up and he looked like he was in pain.

"Just let it go, Dean", Sam slurred. He refused to look at me and he was shaking. I could tell he was trying to hold himself back. He wobbled slightly and his eyes seemed to not be focused on anything. I was close enough to smell the odor of alcohol coming off of him and looked past him to see several empty bottles of booze on the floor near the bed and on the night stand.

"Sammy, what are you doing to yourself, huh?", I whined. "Ya gotta stop this! Now!" I slapped the palm's of my hands against the door frame and leaned in close to his ear. "Are you really going to shit all over the sacrifice that Violet made for you, Sam?" He looked up at me with a look of seething rage. 

"FUCK OFF, DEAN!", Sam snarled. He slammed the door in my face and I heard the lock on the door click. His footsteps receded back into the room somewhere. I leaned my head against the door for a moment. I let my anger get the best of me and said something I shouldn't have. 

"Sam! I'm sorry for what I said!", I yelled. "Please open the door!" I heard the springs in the mattress creak again and then nothing. "SAM!"

"GO FUCK YOURSELF, DEAN!", Sam spat. I stepped back and slammed the sole of my heavy boot against the door, just under the knob. The door swung open with a bang and I stomped into the room. Sam lay sprawled out on the bed with his face in the crook of his arm and a half empty bottle of Jack in his other hand. He sat up and brought the bottle to his face, but I slapped it out of his hand before he could get it to his lips.

"DAMMIT, DEAN!", Sam snarled, jumping to his feet. "GET THE FUCK OUT!" He shoved me backwards toward the door, but I held my ground. He punched me hard in the jaw and I went flying sideways onto the floor. I looked up and Sam was standing over me with his hands balled into fists and breathing hard through his nose. "I won't say it again, Dean. Get out!" He was growling the words at me like a wild animal. I flew at him, grabbing him around the waist, and tackling him to the floor. I fell on top of him and landed a hard punch to his left cheek. Sam rolled over so that I was trapped underneath him. He slammed his fist into my ribs, knocking the wind out of me. I brought me knee up, connecting with his groin. He grunted, rolling off of me. We both lay on the floor wheezing and groaning.

"I'm not leaving, Sammy!", I croaked. Sam just laid there panting and staring up at the ceiling. "I wish I knew what to say to make everything all better, Sam." He looked over at me and his eyes were glistening with tears that he was desperately trying to hold back. " I wish that I could take all that pain from you, Sammy!" He let the tears go and turned toward me, curling into a tight ball. I grabbed him and held him while he sobbed. "But I can't do either of those things", I whispered. "All I can do is be here for you, Sammy." He clutched onto me like a drowning man clutching onto a life preserver. "But I can't be here unless you let me in!"


	21. Chapter 21

**VIOLET'S POV**

After the first time with Crowley, things just went from bad to worse. He untied the ropes from my wrists and ankles but chained my ankle to one of the posts at the foot of the bed. The chain was long, but I couldn't get any farther than the bathroom. I could look out one window, but we were in a tall building and these windows didn't open. It seemed like he never left me alone. If I was on the bed, he was there too, stroking my leg or my arm. If I was using the bathroom or taking a bath, he was there, standing in the doorway, watching me. In between he was doing horrible things to me and making me do horrible things. And if I didn't do what he wanted, he would beat me or cause me pain in other ways too horrible to mention. I couldn't find my clothes and even if I had, I doubt he would have let me wear them. For the last two days, this was how it went.

"Come here, Pet", the demon purred. I looked away from him and started to tremble. "I know you're not going to make me repeat myself, Sweetheart." I crawled across the bed and down on to the floor on my hands and knees. Anywhere I went, I had to crawl to get there. He was sitting at a small table near the bed and I crawled toward him with my head down. I stopped next to him as he sat eating breakfast and knelt there, waiting with my head down. I learned early on that if I spoke out of turn, I would regret it. "Are you hungry, Pet?" At first I didn't answer. So my stomach answered for me. The demon smirked, taking a sip of his tea. He cut a chunk off a large slab of ham and picked it up with his fingers, holding it out to me. But when I opened my mouth he pulled it away. "Do you want this, Pet?", he cooed, dangling it over my head.

"Y-yes sir", I stuttered. He smiled wide and chuckled. He threw the ham back on his plate and looked down at me.

"What will you do to get it, hmm?" He turned toward me, leaning back in his chair with his legs spread. His hands went between his legs and rubbed himself up and down. Then his hands moved up and started to unbuckle his belt. When I heard his zipper, I glanced quickly down at his crotch and then back up at his face. This was something new. He had never asked me to do anything for food except grovel and beg on the floor like a hungry dog. I just stared back up at him with wide eyes and scrambled backwards away from him. His smile faded and was replaced by an angry sneer. "Not hungry, eh?" He stood up from his chair and followed me as I slid backwards on my ass. My back hit the bed and I gasped when he crouched in front of me. "I am famished!", he growled at me. He reached up and stroked my cheek and I cringed. His fingers slid down my face and stopped at my throat.

"Please don't!", I whimpered quietly. His free hand was moving between his legs and I didn't have to look to see what he was doing. The hand he had on my throat clenched and I wheezed. He stood, jerking me up onto my knees by my throat. He was stroking his dick while he stared down at me. He pressed his erection against my lips and squeezed my air off completely when I wouldn't open my mouth. When my mouth flew open, trying to take a breath, he slammed his hips against my face. He let go of my throat and grabbed the back of my head in both hands. I tried to push his hips back, but he had me pressed between him and the bed and I couldn't get enough leverage to shove him away.

He was thrusting so deep that I couldn't get a breath and I did the only thing I could. I clamped my teeth down on his dick. He screamed in pain and flew backwards hitting the table. He landed hard on top of it, food and splintered pieces of wood flying everywhere. I jumped to my feet and ran toward the front door, forgetting that I was chained to the bed. I hit the end of the chain and my leg was jerked out from under me, sending me to the floor on my face. I tried to push myself up on my hands and knees when a heavy weight dropped on my back, slamming me back onto the floor. A hand grabbed me by the hair, yanking my head back painfully.

"Where do you think you're going, Pet?", the demon panted in my ear. "I don't remember giving you permission to leave! And I certainly didn't give you permission to BITE ME!" He jerked on my hair viciously, wrapping his other hand around my throat again. "Since you didn't seem to like my cock in your mouth, I can put it somewhere else." He stuck his nose in the side of my neck, inhaling deeply. "But, it will hurt far worse." He shoved his feet between my legs, prying them apart. I suddenly felt something hard pressing against my rear. I grabbed fistfuls of the carpeting and tried to pull myself away from him. He just jerked me back by the hair, impaling me on his thick cock. I screamed in pain and he squeezed my throat tighter as he groaned in my ear. My shrieks only seemed to excite him more.

"Please stop!", I croaked.

"SHUT UP!", the demon snarled, shoving my face down into the carpet. Instead of easing, the pain only seemed to increase as he kept pounding into me. "Pets need DISCIPLINE when they're BAD!" He punctuated the words with violent thrusts that pulled loud screeches from me. "SCREAM ALL YOU LIKE, WHORE! NO ONE CAN HEAR YOU!" He started to grunt louder and I could feel his body start to tense up. I tried to keep in the screams and sobs, knowing that they only seemed to drive on his urges. He leaned over me and whispered in my ear.

"Scream for me", he purred. He jerked back on my hair and hammered into me with such force that I couldn't hold back the earth shattering scream that flew out of my mouth. He bellowed almost at the same moment, dumping his load into me. He slumped over on top of me, with his forehead on my shoulder. His face was turned toward me and I could feel his hot breath on my neck. He got up and walked away from me without saying a word, leaving me trembling and alone on the floor. I could feel something warm running down my legs and I buried my face in my arms, crying silent tears. Eventually, I pushed myself up and slowly crawled back to the bed. When I attempted to climb back onto it, the chain on my leg was jerked violently back and I was pulled backwards off of the bed.

"Bad pets aren't allowed on the furniture!", the demon growled, standing over me. "I've been spoiling you too much. That ends now." He walked back toward the smashed table and picked up the chair that had fallen on it's side. He brought it close to me and sat down. He leaned over me with his elbows on his knees and his hands dangling between his legs. "Until you learn to behave and obey your master, you'll stay on the floor." I stared up at him in horror. He really enjoyed debasing and humiliating me.

This was far worse than anything that Dean's brother had done to me. At least with that monster, I knew where I stood. I was there to be his sex toy. This monster kept changing the rules. He seemed to enjoy the psychological torture far more than the sex. He reached out to touch my face and I flinched. That angry sneer returned and he grabbed my throat, pulling me close to him. "If you want to live to see tomorrow, you'd better start behaving like a good little pet!" He slammed the side of my head on the wooden post at the foot of the bed and pain exploded in my temple. I sat there clutching my head for a moment, waiting for the fuzziness to clear from my vision. The demon stalked off to the bathroom, not caring that he'd hurt me. 

When my vision finally cleared, I just sat there, leaning up against the side of the bed, staring out the large window across the room. I could see tall buildings all around. We were in a city. One of the buildings looked very familiar and it took my addled brain a moment to recognize it. It was the Empire State Building. We were in New York City! I closed my eyes and screamed his name in my head. 'CAS!' I sent the image of the familiar building out inter the ether, hoping he would see what I had seen and know where I was. 'PLEASE GOD! LET THIS WORK!'

'PLEASE HELP ME, CAS!', I screamed silently.


	22. Chapter 22

**DEAN'S POV**

Getting my ass kicked by my brother and vice versa, was not how I planned to snap Sam out of his fatal funk, but it seemed to work. He finally cleaned himself up and came down stairs to eat. He was still very quiet and sullen. But I really couldn't blame him, could I? The guilt he's feeling must be horrible. I knew that something would have to change, and quick, or Sam would self destruct. And not in the 'drink himself to death' kinda way. I'm talking 'eat the barrel of his gun' kinda self destruct. I was gonna have to get him back hunting. And soon. Anything to take his mind off what had happened.

Bobby had made breakfast (again), and we were all sitting around the kitchen table eating in silence. Nobody dared to look at anyone else for fear of seeing the pain that each of us was feeling. It was like we all sat in a our own little bubbles that nobody could see, but everyone knew not to pop. I suddenly heard a flutter of large wings in the corner of the room and looked over to see Cas staring at me. Sam looked over at the same time and we both stood up. Bobby simply turned in his chair, throwing his arm over the back of it.

"What's up, Cas?", I asked, walking up to him.

"Can I speak with you, Dean? Alone?" Cas glanced up at Sam and then quickly back at me. The look of desperation on his face was concerning. He stalked past me out of the kitchen and stood waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. I looked up at Sam and he shot me a frightened look. I put my hand on his shoulder, trying to ease his concern. I just wish someone would ease mine.

"It's OK, Sam. Finish your breakfast." I walked out of the room, leaving Sam standing there with his jaw muscles clenching. I walked into the foyer and Cas was picking at his fingernails. "Tell me what's going on Cas." He sighed heavily and glanced over my shoulder to look back into the kitchen. I turned my head and saw Sam and Bobby both looking at us, but not moving from where they were when I had left the room.

"I heard her, Dean!", Cas growled close to my ear, facing away from the kitchen. I looked back at him, confused. "Violet! She prayed to me again." My eyebrows flew up in surprise and I leaned in close. I didn't want Sam to hear until I had more information. I wasn't gonna get his hopes up if there was no chance for a rescue.

"Do you know where she is! Can you get to her?" I shot questions at him frantically, trying to keep my voice low.

"She's in New York City. She sent me images of the view from the window that she was looking out of. I could see the Empire State Building." He looked down at his shoes as he spoke again. "It took me nearly a full day to find the right building where he was keeping her. And when I did, the apartment had been warded." I sighed, running my hand down my tired face. It wasn't Cas' responsibility anyway. It was mine. I'm the one that lost her to that fucking demon!

"Dean!" a panicky voice whispered from behind me, making me jump. I spun around to find Sam looking at me with real fear in his eyes. He could see my distress and it was killing him. "What the Hell is going on?" Trying to keep secrets from each other was not our strong suit. To be perfectly honest, we were terrible at it! And it only caused fights. I looked up at the ceiling in frustration and then back down at him. He stood there exasperated, waiting for an answer and I glared at him before I spilled everything.

"Cas has found Violet", I whispered back. Sam stopped breathing and just stared at me, wide-eyed. "She's in New York City, but the apartment where Crowley's keeping her is warded. so he couldn't get in." Sam looked down at the floor, running a shaking hand through his hair.

"We have to help her, Dean! NOW!", Sam breathed. "I owe her my soul!" He was pacing around the small area between the front door and the stairs and it was making me crazy! I stepped in front of him, putting a hand on his shoulder. He was shaking and there were tears in his eyes. "I owe her my life!", Sam whispered quietly.

"We'll get her back, Sam!", I promised. "But we have to be smart about this. We can't just go barging in there without knowing who else is there. It could be crawling with demons!" Sam took a deep breath, let it out slowly, and nodded. "Cas, can you go back to that building and scope it out? See if there might be any other unfriendlies lurking around? Cas disappeared without a word or a nod. Sam sat down on the steps and put his head in his hands. I wished that I was a more eloquent person, more like Sam. He always seemed to know what to say to make others feel better. While I never knew what to say or do. I just did what I said I would do. I was there for him. I just sat there on the stairs with him. He felt a guilt that he didn't deserve to feel. It was my fault. I deserved the pain and the guilt. I should have stopped Violet when I had the chance. But, instead, I let her sell herself to that despicable bastard!

I would make it up to her somehow.

* * *

**VIOLET'S POV**

I was still on the floor propped up against the bed with my arms wrapped around my legs when the demon strolled out of the bathroom, whistling. He sat down on the bed next to me and started stroking my head like he was petting a loyal dog. I just stared straight ahead and out the window, trying to ignore him. His hand roamed down the back of my head and he brushed my hair back to place the palm of his hand on the back of my neck. I shuddered from the crawling feeling on my skin where he touched me. He rubbed and messaged the muscles running from the back of my head down to my shoulders.

"You need to understand something, Pet", the demon cooed. "I am your Master and you are my property." I refused to look at him and his hand snaked around to grab my chin bruisingly, jerking my head around to face him. "And as my property, I expect you to show me some respect and be obedient." I yanked my chin out of his grip, slid away from him on my backside, and stood up.

"RESPECT YOU?!", I blurted. "YOU BEAT ME, RAPE ME, AND TREAT ME LIKE AN ANIMAL, AND NOW YOU WANT ME TO RESPECT YOU?!" He sat on the bed as I stood over him, screaming in his face. I should have seen what was coming next but I was so angry that I wasn't thinking rationally. The demon stood up quickly and back handed me before I had the chance to react. I flew sideways onto the floor and he picked me back up by my hair. His other hand wrapped around my throat and squeezed mercilessly. I tried desperately to pry his hand away, but his grip was so strong! It wasn't until I nearly passed out and my eyes rolled into the back of my head that he finally loosened his grip. If he hadn't been holding onto my hair, I would have crumpled to the floor. He flung me hard onto the ground and stood over me.

"Respect me or fear me, I don't really care!" The demon was snarling with his hands balled into fists. "But you WILL obey me!" He started panting and he leered at me. I recognized that look and I knew what it meant. I looked away and started to tremble. My breath caught in my throat and I looked back over at him when I heard him unbuckle his belt. I tried to crawl away from him but he stomped on the chain, keeping me from moving away from him. He grabbed me by the ankle and pulled me toward him as he knelt on the floor. "You WILL obey me!", the demon growled again. He pulled me under him as he leaned over me and the sadistic grin on his face made me gasp. I shoved against his chest and he grabbed my wrists, holding them over my head. He laid on top of me and pushed hard into me before I could protest.

"You know what want to hear, don't you pet?", he breathed close to my ear. I did know what he wanted and I would be damned if he was going to get it. He wanted to hear my screams. It turned him on and his sadistic side relished it. I kept my face turned away from him, as he slammed into me over and over. I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes. All he could get out of me were quiet whimpers. He snarled at my lack of cooperation. "SCREAM BITCH!" He held both my wrists in one hand and grabbed my breast, twisting it harshly. The pain in my chest along with the pain between my legs eventually became too much and I screamed in agony. He groaned in pleasure, thrusting violently into me three more times before bellowing out his climax. The demon grabbed my face and stared into my eyes. He leaned forward and placed his mouth close to my ear. His hot breath on my neck made me cringe. He whispered those four words into my ear and they seemed to seep into my soul, chilling me as if they were ice water.

"You WILL obey me!"


	23. Chapter 23

**DEAN'S POV**

Sam was about to go insane with anxiety waiting for Cas to get back. He paced back and forth in the den in front of Bobby's desk, running his trembling hands through his hair. By the time Cas finally appeared, Sam was almost pulling out his hair. That familiar sound of angel wings told us that Cas was back and we all turned toward the sound with baited breath. Cas approached us and sighed.

"Crowley has her in the penthouse of a building ten blocks from the Empire Stated Building. The top floor is warded, but the rest of the building is not. There are about a dozen demons on the top floor just outside the penthouse." Sam grabbed the duffel off of the desk and checked to make sure he had everything they needed. Several bottles of holy water, salt, and the demon and angel blades. He pulled the angel blade from the bag and handed it to me. He grabbed the demon blade and threw the bag over his shoulder.

"Let's go." I wasn't going to argue this time. The determined expression on Sam's face told me that he wasn't going to wait any longer and that I might get hurt if I stood in his way. Not that I was going to. I wanted to get her away from Crowley and gank that son of a bitch! We stood on either side of Cas and he put his hand on our shoulders just before we disappeared. We reappeared inside the elevator and Cas pushed the button for the top floor.

"I won't be able to get off with you, I'm afraid." Cas looked from me to Sam and back again. "The whole floor is warded. I will have to leave before the elevator reaches the top. I will wait for you on the next floor down." He squeezed our shoulders and gave a quick smile. "Good luck." And the next second he was gone. Sam dropped the duffel bag on the floor and rummaged through it. He pulled out two bottles of holy water and handed me one while putting the other in his pocket. He did the same with two containers of salt. We both turned to face the elevator doors as we neared the top floor. When the bell rang and the doors slid open we held our blades out, ready for whatever was on the other side.

Standing on the other side of the doors were about six large men standing in a circle. They appeared to be talking quietly among themselves. When they heard the elevator doors open, they all turned to look at us with startled faces. It was like we all stood there staring at each other forever and the silence was only broken when Sam flew forward, bellowing in rage with the demon blade raised over his head. The demon nearest us was greeted by the blade of the long knife being buried in the top off his skull. He screamed and electricity seemed to roll through his body, lighting up his insides so you could see his bones. I ran out after him plunging the angel blade into another demon's gut before he could even flinch. I pulled the bottle from my pocket and started spraying the other demon's with holy water. They scattered, screaming and fizzing. I caught another demon by the shirt and drove the blade through his neck. I looked over and saw Sam straddling another, holding the knife in both hands as he brought it down into the demon's chest.

"SAM!", I screamed at him when I saw a man grab my brother around the neck in a choke hold, yanking him off the dead demon on the floor. I climbed over bodies, trying to reach Sam with the angel blade held tightly in my right hand. I stuck the blade deep into the demon's ribs and he jerked and flailed before slumping to the floor. Sam stood up and looked down at the demon at my feet, panting. There was a fine spray of blood across Sam's face and blood on his hands. By the way Sam was looking at me, I must be a sight too. But we didn't have time to take a breather. I heard loud footsteps from behind us and we turned to see another half dozen demons running at us. I heaved a heavy sigh, gripping the angel blade tightly.

"Let's finish this", I heard Sam growl next to me. We both ran into the mass of bodies, swinging our blades in every direction. By the time it was over, Sam and I stood, back to back, in the middle of a circle of bloody and twisted bodies. We were covered in blood and looked like we just stepped out of a gory slasher movie. We hoped that none of the demons had had time to warn Crowley. If they did, this rescue mission was doomed before it really even got started. We ran down the hall toward the penthouse doors, praying we still had the advantage of surprise. We stopped in front of the double doors and Sam heaved a tired sigh.

"You ready Sammy?" I looked over at him and he was staring at the doors with a seething hatred. I knew that part of that hatred was directed at himself and that he'd spend the rest of his life trying to make it up to Violet. He simply nodded and kicked in the door, making me jump. The suite was dim but we could see a large bed in the middle of the room. The bed was a crumpled mess and there were sheets piled up on the floor next to it. As we slowly got closer to the bed, I realized that there was something huddled under that pile of sheets. When the sheets moved and a head popped up to see what the loud bang was, we both froze in our tracks.

"Violet!", I croaked. I was shocked by the condition of her face and neck. She was a mass of bruises and split skin. And when she saw me, her eyes grew wide. I wasn't sure if she was just surprised to see me or if it was shock from all the blood that caused that expression on her face. But when her eyes shifted to Sam, she started to tremble. I recognized fear, I had seen it so many times over the years on the faces of people I had saved. "Sam, stay back a minute, OK?" He looked at me with an angry expression, but it quickly died when he saw the fear in Violets eyes. "Keep your eyes open for Crowley! He's in here somewhere!" I crouched down low to the floor and crawled toward the frightened girl, clutching to the sheet that covered her obviously naked body. I held my empty hand out toward her and she looked from my face to my hand and back again. "It's OK Vi, we're here to help. You did it! You got Sam his soul back!" I smiled at her and she peeked over my shoulder to look up at Sam with suspicious eyes.

"R-really?", she whispered. "He...he's n-not bad anymore?" A hysterical giggling came from the darkness at the far end of the room and Violet gasped, grabbing my arm.

"Oh, he's still bad, Love!", the voice breathed between hiccups of laughter. "He's just better at hiding it than most." Crowley walked out of the pitch black darkness in the corner. I watched as Sam's body stiffened and a snarl flew out of his mouth like a wild animal. "Did I upset the Moose?", he snickered. "I do apologize." He waved a hand at Sam and he went sailing through the air like he had been hit by a freight train. The knife went flying from his hand and he slammed into the wall, sticking firm. He groaned in pain and then went limp.

"SAM?!", I bellowed. I jumped to my feet and ran at Crowley with the angel blade raised above my head. The demon waved his hand again, but instead of flying against the wall, like Sam, I was frozen in place. "LET ME GO, MOTHERFUCKER!" Crowley walked up to me with a smile on his face, shaking his head. He reached up and pried the angel blade out of my hand.

"Let's take this away before you hurt yourself, hmm?", Crowley cooed at me like I was a small child with a sharp object. I snarled at him and he smirked, walking past me with the angel blade in his hand. I couldn't see what he did next, but I could hear a chain rattling and then drop on the floor. I assumed that he had unchained her leg from the bed. There was a scuffle and I could hear Crowley grunting. Violet whimpered and then screamed. When Crowley came back around in front of me again, he was dragging Violet along by the hair. He held her tight with her back up against his chest and the angel blade against her throat. She was completely naked and I looked away. I didn't want to add to her humiliation. "No, no, no! Eyes up Dean!" I refused to bring my eyes up. I wasn't going to be entertainment for this fucking demon! I suddenly heard a gasp and looked up to see Crowley running the tip of the blade down Violet's collar bone, carving a shallow groove. Blood ran down the curve of one breast and onto her stomach.

"ALRIGHT! PLEASE STOP!" My face had gone red with anger as I tried to move, without success. Crowley ran the blade slowly and gently down over her breast, smearing the blood. It slid lower and lower until it was nestled in the curls at the apex of her thighs. Violet was frantically trying to pry his fingers from her hair and sobbing in great gasps. Crowley moved up close to me so that Violet's body was nearly touching mine. He pulled her head back and started kissing and licking her neck. I felt like I was going to be sick! Then Crowley paused and looked up at me with a faux frown.

"Were you really going to come into my home and steal my property, Squirrel?" He shook his head dramatically and began to move the tip of the blade around in her pubic hair. "I knew you two were killers, Dean. But common thieves? Shame." I squeezed my eyes closed and started breathing heavy through my nose. I could hear him sucking and slurping lasciviously on Violet's neck and I didn't know how much more of this I was going to be able to stand without throwing up. "Did you want a piece of her too, Dean?" My eyes flew open and Crowley was smirking at me. He was panting hard and grinding his hips into Violet's rear. He was holding her tightly against him with the blade between her legs. Crowley suddenly let go of her hair and switched the angel blade to that hand, holding it to her throat. he reached behind her and started to unbuckle his belt.

"NO, YOU SON OF A BITCH! LET HER GO!" I bellowed at him, spittle flying from my mouth. Crowley just chuckled at me and I heard his zipper come down slowly. Violet looked up at me with a determined look on her face and then threw her elbow back into the demon's gut. The air whooshed out of him with a grunt and he backed away from her, doubled over. She slammed into me just as Crowley's hold on me was broken and she knocked me over backwards. I looked over my shoulder and saw Sam lying on the floor, still unconscious. Crowley was snarling and cursing under his breath.

"Fucking little bitch!" Crowley stood back up straight with a groan and glared down at us. Violet was huddled against my chest, whining. I suddenly felt myself being jerked backwards and slam up against the wall. I looked to my left and Sam was glued to the wall next to me. He was moaning and his head lolled around like he was trying to wake up.

"Sammy? You OK?", I whispered at my brother. He had blood running down the side of his face from the back of his head. I heard foot steps and turned just in time to see Crowley pull Violet up off the floor by her hair again. He slammed his lips onto hers and she jerked and shoved against him. He grabbed the back of her head with his other hand and held her close. Violet reached up and dug her nails into Crowley's cheek and dragged them down to his chin. He snarled and back-handed her hard across the face. He let go of her hair and she fell to the floor in a heap. He looked up at me and smiled just before he lifted his foot up and brought it down hard into her gut.

"STOP IT, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!", I screamed. Crowley stepped over her limp form and walked slowly toward me with the angel blade held tightly in his fist. I heard heavy breathing beside me and turned to see Sam staring up at Crowley with a mixture of fear and hate on his face. He struggled trying to break free but it was no use. We were both caught between a rock and a hard place.

"I think this party is just about over, don't you boys?" He walked back and forth between us and stopped in front of Sam. The demon held the blade up against Sam's throat, just staring at him. Sam's face was full of contempt for this prick and Crowley shrugged, lowering the blade back down to his side, before walking back over to me. His eyes were serious for a moment, but then grew playful. He tilted his head, like he was studying me. He raised the blade over his head and smiled at me.

"It's been fun, but you boys are cramping my style." And then he brought the blade down toward my chest.


	24. Chapter 24

**VIOLET'S POV**

I laid on the floor on my side, curled up in a ball, gasping for air after the demon stomped on my belly. Dean roared at the demon and he stepped over me. I tried to grab his ankle, but he was too quick and I was dazed. I watched the demon walk back and forth in front of Sam and Dean and I couldn't do anything to stop it. I jerked my head up when I heard the demon begin to speak.

"I think this party is just about over, don't you boys?", the demon breathed. He stopped in front of Sam and held the strange looking dagger against the hunter's throat. Sam didn't say anything. He just glared at the demon, seeming to dare him to kill him. The demon shrugged and slowly removed the knife from his neck. I heaved a sigh of relief and slumped back to the floor. But then I heard the demon's footsteps and looked up to see him stopped in front of Dean. My breath caught in my throat and my heart skipped a beat. He stood there for a long moment just staring up at Dean. I squeezed my eyes shut and heard the demon growl. "It's been fun, but you boys are cramping my style." My eyes flew open and all I could see was the demon with the dagger raised above his head. Then time seemed to slow to a crawl as he began to bring the blade down in a wide arc toward Dean's chest.

"NO!" I screamed, reaching out toward Dean. At the last second, the long silver dagger flew from the demon's grasp and went soaring through the air, embedding itself in the wall on the other side of the room, it's black handle vibrating from the impact. My eyes went wide and I gasped. I looked up at the men across the room and all three of them were staring at me like I'd suddenly grown a second head. I looked down at my empty hand and back up at them. Did I do that? I wanted the demon to stop, but I didn't have the ability to move objects! Did I? My hand was shaking and I looked up to see the demon sneering at me and moving slowly toward me. I slid backwards away from him, but my stomach hurt terribly and I couldn't go very fast.

"Keeping secrets, Pet?", he growled, standing over me. I shook my head frantically in fear. His hand shot out and grabbed me by the throat. He pulled me up higher and higher until my feet no longer touched the floor. I kicked and flailed, clawing at his hand in an attempt to make him let go. "How dare you hide this from me?!" He shook me by the throat and squeezed harder. My mouth hung open and I was wheezing, trying to get a breath.

"VIOLET!" a voice bellowed from across the room. I looked up and saw Sam's eyes boring into me. "The knife!" He pointed with his eyes at a hunting knife with what looked like a bone handle and strange symbols carved on the blade lying on the floor at the far end of the room. I looked back up at him and he nodded at me. "Kill him, Violet!" I looked over at the demon and he was smirking at me.

"Yes, Violet! Kill me!", He taunted. He chuckled at me and ran a finger down the valley between my breasts. I cringed and looked back at the knife. I concentrated on the bloody blade, willing it to move. Just when I thought nothing was going to happen, the knife started to tremble. It was barely noticeable at first, but then began to shake more vigorously and then bounce. I gasped when it slid towards us a few inches. But then it stopped and I scrunched my eyes together demanding that the knife fucking move! But when it just laid there, motionless, a tear trickled down my face. I concentrated harder and felt a trickle of blood come out of my nose. Then a sharp pain started in the side of my head, like a white hot knitting needle was being slowly pushed into my skull. I had to let it go before my head exploded.

"I CAN'T, SAM! I CAN'T MAKE IT WORK!", I croaked under the demon's bruising grip. The sadistic bastard barked a loud laugh in my face and started tracing circles around my left nipple with that finger.

"LEAVE HER ALONE CROWLEY!", Dean screamed. The demon looked over his shoulder and then smirked back at me. The smirk morphed into an evil, toothy grin that sent chills up my spine. He pulled my face close to his and inhaled my scent. He shuddered violently and let the breath out slowly. His mouth got dangerously close to mine and I thought he was going to kiss me. But his face moved to the side and his lips stopped close to my ear.

"You know what I'm going to do, Pet?", the demon cooed. "I'm going to carve up you're sweet little Dean while you watch." I gasped and stopped breathing. I could see Dean staring at me over the demon's shoulder and I couldn't do anything but let out a squeak. The demon snickered in my ear. "Then I'm going to fuck you on top of his bloody corps!" He started to really laugh then, making the anger and fear that I felt boil over.

"Fuck you, you sick fuck!", I snarled through gritted teeth. Without even a second thought from me, the knife flew up from the floor and buried itself into the demon's shoulder. He dropped me on the floor, screaming in pain. He grabbed the handle of the blade and wrenched it out. He stared at the bloody knife for a long moment and then ran his tongue up the flat of the blade.

"A little too far to the left, Sweetheart", the monster breathed. I laid there coughing and gasping for air as he closed the distance between us again. "Change of plans, Love" He crouched down beside me and grabbed a fistful of my hair, yanking my head back to expose my neck. "I'm going to carve you up and make them watch!"

"No, you're not, Crowley", Sam's voice said calmly from across the room. The demon stood and turned toward the hunter. I could just make out the silhouette of his body in the dim room. "You're not gonna touch her again." He took a few steps closer to us and I could finally see his face. It was dark and foreboding, and it was the first time since the brothers got here that I truly felt fear of him again. Sam raised his hand at the demon and made a twisting motion. The monster went stiff and began to scream. His whole body began to light up from the inside so you could see all the bones under his skin. He jerked again and fell over backwards, dropping the saw-back knife on the floor. I looked up at Sam again and the sadistic smile on his face sent a chill up my spine. He was enjoying this! Then his eyes fell on me. For just a moment, that smile was aimed at me and I shuddered. But a split second later, the smile melted off his face and he looked away from me. I watched as the muscles in his jaw clenched.

"VI!" a gruff voice yelled and I looked over to see Dean running at me. "You OK, Kiddo?" I glanced back at Sam and back at Dean quickly. I just nodded and looked away. I didn't want Dean to see the fear in my eyes and I didn't want to have to explain it if he did. He grabbed the sheet off the floor and draped it over me. Sam walked around the room gathering their weapons.

"Please get me outta here, Dean!", I whimpered as I wobbled to my feet. I couldn't stand to be here another minute. Dean grabbed me around the shoulder and I leaned into him for support. My stomach was cramping and I was having a hard time standing up straight. He led me toward the door with Sam following close behind us. When we climbed into the elevator, I was between the two brothers and I huddled close to Dean's side. I couldn't get that smile out of my head. Sam had his soul back! He was supposed to be better! Wasn't he?

WASN'T HE?!


	25. Chapter 25

**VIOLET'S POV**

We got off the elevator on the next floor down and Cas was there waiting for us. His surprised expression told me that he hadn't been completely convinced that any of us would make it out of there alive. Dean held me against him as we walked out into the hallway. Without a word Cas touched my forehead and all the pain and bruises disappeared.

"Thank you, Cas", I whispered. He just smiled at me and nodded. I was beginning to get the impression that he wasn't much of a talker unless he really had something to say. He touched Sam and healed the wound on the back of his head. Sam nodded in thanks. I was looking down at the floor when the room started to spin. I wasn't prepared for Cas' quick departure and when we reappeared back in Bobby's small den, I fell forward on my hands and knees with the dry heaves. I hadn't eaten anything since the day before, due to my lack of cooperation with the demon, so there wasn't anything to throw up. Dean was there crouched next to me with his hand rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"Are you oK?", a quiet voice whispered in my ear. I felt a large, warm hand on my shoulder and I turned my head to see Sam kneeling on the other side of me, smiling. I flinched and he pulled his hand away. But that smile never left his face. It gave me the creeps because the smile never touched his eyes. That smile I saw when he killed the demon was genuine, but this smile...it was a mask. I nodded quickly and looked away. I couldn't stand to look at that face another second. Dean had told me that Sam had his soul back and that he was good now, but that face was the face of my own personal hell. I stood up and clutched the sheet tighter around me. I was trembling but it wasn't because I was cold. As a matter of fact, I felt hot, and closed in surrounded by four men in this tiny room.

"Here's some clothes, Violet", Bobby said, handing me another bag. He stuck his hands in his pockets and smiled. "Hope they fit OK." I smiled back at him and gave him a peck on the cheek. His face got beet red and he looked down at his shoes for a long moment before he looked up at me again. "Are you hungry? I could fix you something real quick." I frowned at him. I should be starving! I hadn't eaten in almost a whole day. But I never felt less like eating than I did right now.

"Thanks Bobby. Maybe later. Right now I just wanna take a shower and get dressed. I haven't had any clothes for..." My words faded out when I realized what I had just said. I slowly put a hand over my mouth and closed my eyes, turning away from him. Nobody said anything for a long moment before Dean spoke up.

"It's OK, Vi. Go get cleaned up. If you wanna rest, you can use my room. It's the second door on the right at the top of the stairs." I turned and nodded at Dean. Sam was standing next to him and I couldn't help but glance at his face. His eyes bored into me and he had an expression on his face that I couldn't identify. It was kinda like staring into the eyes of a hungry lion. I ran past them and up the stairs. I knew that if I stayed there another second, I'd completely lose it. But the strange thing was nobody else seemed to see the Sam what I saw. Maybe it was all in my head. Maybe the trauma of what I experienced with him and the demon had damaged my mind. I didn't know what was real anymore.

I felt better after a nice, hot shower. All the tension and anxiety seemed to melt away and I could breathe again. And I had to admit that I was starving! I rummaged through the bag and there were more options to choose from this time. There were several pairs of shorts, a pair of jeans, and four shirts, one of which was a longer night shirt. I put on the shorts and pulled the jeans over them and an old, faded t-shirt. I made my way down the stairs and I couldn't ignore the delicious smells coming from the kitchen. As I turned the corner and looked into the kitchen, I could see the back of Dean's head leaning over a plate of something. He was shoveling it into his mouth. A smile spread across my face and I walked toward him. When I walked into the kitchen and saw Sam sitting next to him, I froze. They both looked up at me with mouths full of what looked like beef stew. Cas was leaning on the counter just watching the brothers stuff their faces.

While I was in the shower I had decided to try to get over this fear of Sam. I was convinced that my uneasiness around him was nothing more than my traumatized brain trying to protect itself from someone it perceived as a threat. I was determined to make my brain see that there was nothing to fear and that Sam was good and had helped to get me away from the demon. I slowly sat down at the table next to Dean, which put me across the table from Sam. Bobby walked up behind me, plopped a plate down in front of me, making me jump.

"Sorry about that", Bobby whispered, ladling hot and delicious smelling stew on a deep plate. My mouth started to water and I completely forgot everything and everybody in the room. I grabbed the spoon sitting next to my plate and started shoveling savory chunks of beef and potato into my mouth. I never tasted anything so good in my life! I started to moan and I'm sure everyone in the room thought that I was having a sexual experience with this plate of beef stew. For a moment, so did I! Only after wolfing down half the plate did I look up. Four heads were turned in my direction, staring at me with wide eyes. I could feel the flush move up my neck and over my cheeks. I slowly put the spoon down on my plate and sat up straight.

"I...I'm sorry guys. I just couldn't control myself, I was so hungry!" Dean started to chuckle and before you know it, the three men at the table were laughing like hyenas. All except Cas. He was looking at me curiously. His head tilted to the side trying to figure out what was going on. At first I was mortified, but their laughter was infectious and I couldn't help but join in. We sat around the table barking like a pack of wild dogs and by the time we stopped, we were panting and wiping tears from our eyes.

"Why were you laughing?", Cas grumbled. "Did I miss the joke?"

"YES!", we all yelled at once, sending us into great peals of hysterical laughter again. It took another few minutes for the wheezing to subside again.

"I haven't laughed like that in a long time", Sam said, smiling broadly at me. I tried to smile back but his eyes never matched the smile on his lips and it was hard to make myself reciprocate. The most he got out of me was a crook half smile. I had to look away from him before I lost my nerve and ran from the room.

"Yeah, it feels good to laugh again", Dean said. I looked at him and couldn't help but shoot him a toothy smile. I heard a heavy sigh and looked back over at Sam again. His eyes held that darkness again like when he killed Crowley. Was he angry?

"Violet, how did you move that knife?", Sam said through gritted teeth. His eyes were narrowed at me. His moods seemed to change in an instant from cheerful to angry suspicion. Dean's face shot up at his brother in surprise. His shocked expression burrowed into the side of Sam's face. In an instant Sam's expression morphed into simple curiosity. Sam looked at his brother and sighed again. "I was just wondering how she did it, Dean. It's something that could have helped end the situation sooner." Everyone's eyes turned on me again and I felt like I was having one of those dreams where I show up at school naked.

"I...I don't know", I stammered. "That's never happened to me before!" Sam looked at me as if he was less than convinced. "How...how did you k-kill Crowley?", I blurted out, trying to take the attention off myself. Everyone's curious gazes turned on Sam and he averted his eyes, looking kinda pissed. I watched that muscle in his jaw twitch, a sure sign that he was getting stressed. I could tell he didn't want to answer.

"Yeah, Sam", Dean grumbled. "We thought you were past all that psychic mumbo-jumbo shit!" Bobby's shocked expression told me that this was all news to him. Cas wore the same look of shock. It seemed that nobody told them exactly what had happened during the rescue mission. "What happened back there, Sammy?", Dean pushed.

"I...I don't know", Sam muttered. "It just...happened." He wouldn't look at anyone. He just stared at his hands.

"Are you using again?", Dean croaked. I furrowed my eyes at Dean in confusion. 'Using'? What was that supposed to mean? Was Sam a junky? This conversation was slowly going above my pay grade. Sam refused to look at his brother.

"NO, DEAN!", Sam barked loudly, making us all flinch. But then his voice got quiet. "I'm not using again." He shoved away from the table and stalked out of the room and up the stairs. A moment later a door slammed, making me jump. Dean sat there with his elbows on the table and his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry Dean", I whispered. "I didn't mean to..."

"It's OK, Vi", Dean groaned. "It's not your fault." He ran a shaky hand through his hair and looked over at me with tired eyes. I knew the feeling. "It's something that our family has been dealing with for a while now. I thought it was over and done with." I suddenly felt so exhausted that I could hardly keep my eyes open. Dean recognized that look. "You should go rest, Kiddo. Second door on the right." I just nodded at him and got up from the table. I made my way out of the room and up the stairs. When I walked into Dean's room and looked around, I chuckled. It was just like the spare bedroom that I had been in with Crowley, but the bed was unmade. He just didn't seem like the type to make his bed every morning. I shuffled toward the bed and collapsed onto it on my stomach.

I was asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	26. Chapter 26

**Dean's POV**

I couldn't believe this was happening. Sam was drinking demon blood again and lying to me...again! That was the only explanation that I could come up with that made any sense. Being gone for over a year, doing who knows what and having no soul, no moral compass. He had to be hopped up on demon blood. It would explain his bizarre behavior today. I had to know what was going on and he was going to tell me. Right now! I stood up from my chair and started for the stairs. Cas stepped in front of me, blocking my path.

"I have to go Dean", Cas whispered. "The garrison needs me." My eyebrows pulled together and I looked at him, puzzled. "We are still dealing with a civil war in Heaven." I nodded and he disappeared without another word. I ran a sweaty palm down my face and stomped up the stairs toward my brother's room at the opposite end of the hall from mine. I was glad for that too. I was pretty sure there would be yelling and I didn't want to wake up Violet. She needed the sleep.

I stopped outside his door and just stood there trying to decide how to approach him. I wasn't a person with a lot of tact. Sam would tell you that. I'm more of the straight forward, 'beat it out of you if you don't talk' type. Sam never has responded well to my form of confrontation and I didn't see this confrontation going any better than any of the others had. I breathed a heavy sigh and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?", Sam barked angrily.

"It's me, Sam! Let me in!" I stood there listening for any signs that he was moving toward the door, but I heard nothing.

"Go away, Dean!", he growled. "I'm not in the mood for company!" I knocked on the door again, doing my best not to lose my temper and start banging away on it.

"Please Sammy! I need to talk to you." I heard footsteps approach the door and then there was a long pause when I thought he wasn't going to let me in. Then the lock turned over and the door swung open, banging against the wall. He shot me a defeated look and then stepped aside so I could come in and then slammed the door shut. I turned to face him and he was staring down at the floor. He stood next to the door with his arms folded across his chest, breathing heavily.

"What do you want, Dean?", Sam growled never taking his eyes off the floor. Sighing, I slowly walked toward him and he stalked past me when I reached out to put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sam! I need to know what's going on!" I walked toward him again, but stopped when I saw the anger in his eyes. "Are... are you drinking demon blood again?! I want the truth, Sammy!" The anger seemed to dissolve from his eyes, and was replaced by a mischievous grin. He snickered as he moved up close to me, invading my personal space.

"The truth?", Sam whispered, the smirk turning into a toothy grin. "You really want the truth?" Something was wrong here. Seriously wrong! "OK, Dean, I'll tell you the whole truth...in all it's glorious, gruesome detail. I took a step back from him and he grabbed me around the back of my neck. "You see, Dean. I've been bleeding demons dry for almost a year! Watched as the life flowed from their bodies." He was purring in my ear like a lover whispering sweet nothings. I jerked backwards trying to get away from him and he wrapped his other hand around the back of my head, holding me close. "You'll never understand how good it feels to suck the blood right from a demon's veins. To feel them writhing underneath you" He moaned in my ear, rubbing the back of my neck. I felt like I might vomit and I shoved him backwards as hard as I could. He let go of me and we both stumbled backwards a few steps.

"What's happening to you, Sammy?!", I whined. "Even before you killed Lilith, you never acted like this! You hated what you were doing! What you were becoming!" A tear leaked out of the corner of my eyes and I wiped it away harshly. "You're enjoying it!"

"Yes, I am." Sam stalked after me slowly and I backed into the wall. This was not the Sam that I knew. This was a sadistic and evil version of him that I didn't recognize as a man at all. "Come on, Dean! Can't you see there's something else different about me? Something missing?" My eyes went wide and I stopped breathing. Sam's eyebrow rose and he nodded at me, coaxing me to answer.

"Your soul?" He snickered at me as I started to pant. "That's not possible! We put it back!" I grabbed the collar of his shirt in both hands and shook him. "WE PUT IT BACK!" Sam's giggle infuriated me and I shoved him hard against the wall. "Did Crowley have something to do with this? Did he take back your soul because we saved Violet?"

Oh, Dean, Dean, Dean!", Sam groaned in pain and then chuckled. "I've been playing you from the very beginning!" His words caught me off guard and he took advantage of my slip in focus. His elbow slammed into my face and I flew backwards, landing hard on the floor. Sam jumped on top of me and punched he twice in the nose. He pulled me up towards him by the shirt and giggled in my face again. "I used you Dean." A hard shot to the jaw. "I needed a way to get to Crowley." A fist came down into my left eye. "Ya see, Dean, Crowley was on the top of my 'TO DO' list. I've wanted to kill him for a long time. I had to have the King of Hell, Dean. One major notch on my belt. But I needed help to track him down. Angel help."

"B-but the stone!", I croaked, staring up at him in disbelief.

"Dean, come on!", Sam barked, rolling his eyes. "You actually put your faith in a demon? I thought you were smarter than that!" He shook his head at me with a frown. "That stone was just a piece of colored glass." Sam snorted and I closed my eyes. Everything was falling apart and it was my fault. I let Violet trade herself to that son of a bitch, Crowley for a worthless hunk of glass! "But, I'm afraid that it's time for me and my sweet Violet to be going! We have a lot of catching up to do!" He chuckled and started wailing on my face like I was his own personal punching bag. He slammed my head back down on the floor and stood up.

"Sam...please don't", I growled. He just stared down at me with a sad look on his face, that I could tell wasn't genuine. He jerked me up by the shirt again and pulled the demon blade out of the back of his pants. "

"Sorry, Dean. But this is how it was always going to end. We both know that." He brought the blade up to my throat slowly, his gaze never leaving mine.

"I love you, Sammy!", I bellowed. "Please don't do this!"

"Sorry, big brother", Sam whispered in my ear. He looked back into my tear-filled eyes again and I could feel the pressure build on my throat as he began to press the sharp edge of the blade into my skin. I closed my eyes and only one thought came to me in that moment.

"I'm sorry I failed you, Sam."


	27. Chapter 27

**DEAN'S POV**

I had just made peace with the fact that I would die at the hands of my own brother when there was a quiet knock at the door. I think both of us stopped breathing for a second. When it happened again, Sam sighed heavily, held a finger to his lips, demanding that I stay quiet.

"Dean? Are you in there? "It's violet. Can I talk to you? I...I had a bad dream." Sam smiled down at me like a boy who had just found another interesting bug to pull the legs off of. Then he pulled the knife away from my throat and whispered in my ear again.

"If you so much as breathe loud, I'll gut her, understand?" I laid their under him, breathing hard through my nose. I had to close my eyes again and concentrate to quiet my breathing. "Good boy", Sam whispered as he stood up. He walked to the door and opened it only wide enough that she could see him, but not me. He held the knife behind the door, so it was hidden from view. I tried to roll over onto my stomach, but my head was spinning and I thought I was going to be sick when I moved my head. "Well, hey there, Violet!, Sam said cheerfully. "What's up?"

"Oh! Hey...S-Sam!", Violet stuttered in surprise. It was obvious that she hadn't expected to see Sam come to the door. "I'm s-sorry! I thought I heard Dean's voice. I'll leave you alone."

"No! Wait!", Sam whispered hastily. "You had a bad dream? Was it one of your visions?" I laid there staring at the ceiling, watching it spin around nauseatingly while my vision went in and out of focus. I swallowed hard trying to push down the bile threatening to push past my throat.

"I...I don't know", Violet said hesitantly. "I just saw him in trouble. And you..."

"I what?", Sam's voice became dark and I watched his free hand ball up into a fist and his other hand tighten around the handle of the demon blade.

"N-nothing!", Violet whimpered. "I just...wanted to make sure Dean was OK, that's all." Sam's posture relaxed a fraction and he laid the palm of his free hand on the door frame.

"Do you want to come in?", Sam breathed. He stepped back, but kept himself between me and Violet so she couldn't see me.

"Oh, no! That's OK!", she said quickly. "I know you've been through a lot and I don't want to bother you."

"It's no bother. Dean's here. He fell asleep on my bed since his was... occupied", Sam said with a chuckle. "I can give you two some...privacy, if you'd like." That was it! I had to keep her out of here! I knew if she came in this room, there was a pretty good chance that she'd never leave.

"Violet, NO!", I croaked. My head pounded painfully. My quiet whimper sounding like the blare of a foghorn inside my skull.

"Wha...what was that?", Violet whispered. Sam was through playing. He ripped the door open, grabbed Violet by the collar of her T-shirt, and flung her into the room. He closed the door quietly and locked it. Violet landed on the floor on all fours right in front of me. She looked down at me and gasped, wide-eyed. "Dean!" The whispered word had only made it past her lips when Sam clapped his hand over her mouth and brought the knife up to her throat. He jerked her up to her feet and backed away from me toward the bed. I looked up at Sam and saw the sadistic smile on his lips and the lust in his eyes as he looked down at her.

"NO!", I growled. "Leave her alone, Sammy! Please!" Sam paused and looked over Violet's shoulder at me.

"If you move or make a sound, she dies. If you call Cas, she dies." He pressed the blade a little tighter against Violet's throat and moved his lips closer to her ear. "The same goes for you, Sweetheart." Violet whimpered and nodded quickly. Sam smiled and lowered the blade from her throat, taking a step back. "Good girl. Now strip." Her eyes went wide and she looked down at me with tears running down her face. Her eyes moved up to stare at the wall as she reached down with trembling fingers, unbuttoned her jeans, and slowly pulled the zipper down. Sam stood a few feet away, licking his lips and palming his crotch with his free hand. The room was quiet except for our breathing. By the time she was finished, I had my eyes clamped shut. I suddenly heard a loud gasp and my eyes flew open to see Sam with a fistful of Violet's hair and the knife at her throat.

"Sam, please...", I whispered.

"Shut up, Dean!", Sam growled. "If you close your eyes, she'll be dead before you open them again." He pulled her backwards toward the bed and shoved her down onto it on her stomach with her head at the foot of the bed. He wanted to be able to see my face, I guess. He never took his eyes off of me as he climbed onto the bed and sat on her thighs, straddling her. "You interrupted me the last time I wanted a piece of ass, so I'm gonna get it right here, right now!"

"No!", Violet whimpered.

"Shut up, Bitch!", Sam snarled. He fumbled with his belt and pants, trying to get them undone while still holding the demon blade. He didn't even try to pull his pants down. He just pulled out his erection and leaned over her, putting the blade to her throat again. "Ya know, Dean? I think I like it better with you watching. I've discovered that I'm a bit of an exhibitionist." He reached down between them and grabbed his shaft to line it up with her entrance.

"Sammy, please! Don't do this!" I whimpered like a child. He seemed to ignore me and whispered to Violet just loud enough for me to hear.

"Now remember Princess, Keep quiet or you get to watch me spill Dean's guts all over this ratty carpet. Understand?" A quiet sob escaped Violet's throat and she nodded shakily. Sam began to push forward and Violet's eyes grew wider with each passing second. She had her jaw clamped shut, but a muffled grunt could still be heard. Sam was staring at me through squinted eyes as he pushed into her mercilessly. It took everything I had not to look away. He started to growl and I could tell that he was getting impatient with how long it was taking. He slowly wrapped his free hand around her face, and over her mouth. "Here comes the fun part, Baby!", Sam purred just before slamming into her viciously. She screamed into his massive hand while he groaned with pleasure.

"Sam...my God...", I choked out between sobs. He just chuckled at me and began thrusting hard. Violet's horrific, muffled, screams broke me completely and all I could do was lay there crying. Violet kept her eyes closed tightly, refusing to open them. I think she knew that if she looked at me, I would lose it and do something that would get us both killed.

"Oh, Dean! You seriously... don't know... what you're missing!" His moans were making me sick to my stomach and I looked away. "Look at me... or I will slit her throat!" He was trying to keep his voice low so Bobby didn't hear, but his arousal was making it hard to control himself. "OH, FUCK! YOU'RE TIGHT!", Sam hissed. He pulled the knife away from her throat and she dropped her head, burying her face in the mattress, sobbing. But he held it close to her head as a warning for me not to try anything. This whole time, never taking his eyes off of me.

"All these years... I had to watch you... get what you wanted from women... with a charming smile... flattering words... and a smooth swagger!" Sweat was beading up on his forehead and starting to run down his face. "Now it's my turn... to get what I want!" His thrusts started to speed up and become uneven. He was close. He grabbed Violet's hair again and turned her face to the side and leaned over her ear, keeping his eyes on me. "I'm going to give you a choice, Violet." He was panting hard into the side of her face as he stared at me. "You can come with me...willingly. Or you can watch Dean... bleed out."

"Wha...what?", Violet whimpered. Sam snickered and licked the shell of her ear. His face started to tense up and he tightened the grip he had on Violet's hair. My eyes went wide and I shook my head frantically.

"No, Sam! Please! Just kill me! Let her go!" My voice was starting to fail me and I croaked at him when I wanted to scream.

"Better decide quick... Violet", he cooed. "This offer expires... when I empty my balls... up your ass! Then you both die!" For the first time since this insanity started, Violet looked into my eyes and the pain I saw there wasn't physical. I could see that she had already made up her mind.

"Vi, No!", I sobbed. "I'm not worth it!"

"Yes you are, Dean", Violet whispered. She looked up at Sam out of the corner of her eye and a tear rolled down her cheek. "I...I'll go with you. Just, please don't kill him." Sam's thrusts started to stutter and he wrapped a hand around her throat, holding the knife close to her face. His pupils were so blown that they were almost completely black.

"She really... loves you Dean!", he snarled with contempt. Two more hard thrusts and he stiffened, gritting his teeth. Sam groaned as he fell over the edge.

"But she will learn to love ME!"


	28. Chapter 28

**VIOLET'S POV**

The monster laid there on top of me, panting and running his hands up and down my sides. My face was still buried in the mattress and I was wailing out my grief and humiliation. Being violated by this sick fuck again was bad enough, but I don't think I would ever get over the fact that the man I loved was forced to watch!

"God! That was so fucking good!", the monster hissed. "Did you enjoy the show, Dean?" I couldn't stop myself from looking up at Dean's face. It was twisted and contorted in pain and tears streamed freely down his cheeks. He was staring down at the floor, quiet sobs being wrenched out of him. The monster suddenly pressed the knife against my face and pulled it down my cheek. I yelped at the sudden pain. Dean's eyes shot up and threw a hateful glare at his brother. "I asked you a question, Dean. Did you enjoy the show?"

"NO, SAM!", Dean snapped. "What you're doing is wrong and you know it!" Dean was snarling at his brother like a rabid dog and I could see the rage building up in his eyes. His brother saw it too. "How could you..." The monster grabbed my forehead, yanked my head back, and held the blade under my chin. Dean's ranting cut off and he growled deep in his chest. The monster snickered close to my ear.

"Are you ready to go, Sweetheart?", he purred. I had to close my eyes so I didn't see the defeated look that would surely be on Dean's face when I answered him.

"Y-yes", I whimpered. He pushed up and I felt him pull out of me with a sickeningly wet, slurping sound. He sat there still straddling my hips and I could feel him tuck himself away and zip his pants back up. He moved off of me and stood up. I could see him out of the corner of my eye, picking my clothes up off the floor. He approached the bed again, making me curl into a ball, cringing in fear. He threw my clothes at me and I slid to the other side of the bed, away from him.

"Get dressed!" He stood there watching me, the blade of the knife tapping against his leg. He did that so often, I was starting to believe that it is was a nervous tick that he had no control over. When I was done, I started to climb off the bed, but he shoved me back down on it. "Sorry Princess, but I have one more thing to take care of before we can go." He reached into the night stand and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. He grabbed my wrist and cuffed it to the metal headboard.

W-what are you d-doing?", I croaked. The monster grinned down at me and turned, walking toward Dean with the knife clenched tightly in his hand. I looked in shock at the monster and then down at Dean. Dean was glaring up at his brother, daring him to do it. "NO! PLEASE!", I screamed. "Y-YOU PROMISED!" I jerked on the cuffs trying in vain to get free. "YOU PROMISED NOT TO KILL HIM!"

"Did I?", He purred, still walking slowly toward his brother. "I thought you would have realized by now, Violet, that I lie." He stood there for a moment, looming over his bloody and battered older brother and though I couldn't see his face, I could here the soft chuckle and see him slowly shaking his head. "I am sorry, Dean, but you give me no choice. I can't have you chasing me all over the country anymore." He brought his heavy boot down hard, stomping on Dean's stomach. All the air was knocked out of him and he curled up into a ball, coughing and wheezing. When Dean rolled onto his side, the monster kicked him in the face, knocking him unconscious.

"STOP IT! PLEASE!", I begged. "I TOLD YOU I'D GO WITH YOU! PLEASE LEAVE HIM ALONE! I was screaming uncontrollably and yanking on the cuff, bruising my wrist for sure. Then everything stopped when there was a loud bang on the bedroom door.

"SAM?! What the hell is going on in there!" Bobby was yelling and I could here the panic in his voice. "I heard screaming!" The monster raised his hand and the dresser standing near by, toppled over, blocking the door. He crouched over Dean and, just knelt there staring down at him. His head tilted and I wondered what the monster was thinking at that moment. He brought the knife up over his head. I gasped, reaching out for Dean. 

"Goodbye Dean", the monster breathed. His hand came down in a wide arc and abruptly stopped just before it could bury itself in Dean's chest. Sam's head jerked toward me and he snarled, glaring at me in rage, as I sat there with my hand reaching out. He looked back at Dean and tried again to plunge the blade home. And again, it was like he had hit an invisible wall. I could see the muscles in his arm and neck twitching and flexing in a futile attempted to move the blade. The banging continued and Bobby was bellowing at the top of his lungs for someone to open the damn door.

The monster stood up slowly and turned in my direction. He dropped his head and began to stalk toward me with the knife raised above his head. I had never seen that kind of anger before, but I realized something in that moment. My fear of him was gone. I raised my hand and Sam froze like he was made of marble. His face contorted and he screamed in rage. He fought to regain control of his body and I narrowed my eyes at him, concentrating to keep him still. His body began to tremble and his leg slowly began to lurch forward. I stared into his eyes and that sharp pain hit me in the temple again. My hand was shaking and I felt blood trickling from my nose.

I. WILL. KILL. YOU. BITCH!", Sam snarled through gritted teeth. He was slowly regaining the use of his legs, as the pain in my head only increased.

"N-NOT THIS TIME, SAM!", I grunted. I brought my hand down hard and the monster's arm copied the motion, bringing the blade down into his own belly. All the air went out of him in a whoosh and he toppled forward. I looked over at the cuff on my wrist and it suddenly popped open. I jumped off the bed and ran around Sam, who continued to writhe on the floor. I waved my hand at the dresser and it moved away from the door and unlocked it as I knelt next to Dean's still unconscious body.

"Wake up Dean!" I shouted, lightly slapping his face. Bobby came running through the door and froze in shock at the scene in front of him. He knelt next to Sam and rolled him over onto his back. He gasped when he saw the handle of the knife sticking out of his gut. Sam was groaning and I could tell he wouldn't last much longer. I didn't know why but I felt like I had to go to him to try to help. I ran over and knelt down on the other side of him and moved Bobby's hand away from the knife. I grabbed the handle and slowly pulled it out. Sam screamed in pain and then went quiet.

"Bobby, get those handcuffs and bring them over here." He gave me a confused look, but did as I asked. I placed both of my hands over the wound and dug down deep inside myself, searching for something. Something I knew was there, but had no idea how or where to find it. But, seeming by some miracle, that thing, a strange warmth, found me. It radiated up through my body and down my arms, into the palms of my hands. Soft light began to glow from my hands and that warmth seeped down into the wound. Sam gasped and sat up. I concentrated again, pinning him back down to the floor. Through all of this, Bobby sat there in shock, staring at my hands. "Bobby! Hurry! Flip him over and cuff his hands behind his back! I don't know how much longer I will be able to hold him!"

"WHAT THE HOLY HELL IS GOING ON HERE?", Bobby growled at me. I grimaced at him and I felt my hold on Sam start to waver.

"JUST DO IT, BOBBY! I'LL EXPLAIN LATER!" Bobby heaved a heavy sigh and turned Sam over on his back, cuffing his wrists quickly. I slumped back against the side of the bed, panting hard. My head was pounding terribly and I was exhausted. Sam was squirming and kicking furiously, snarling. He rolled onto his side, panting heavy and looked at me like a starving cat, eyeing a baby rabbit.

"You're all going to die. You know that, don't you Violet?", Sam seethed. I had felt nothing but fear since I met this man, that I didn't know any other way to feel. Now all I felt was pity. Pity that he had sacrificed his soul to put Lucifer back in the cage. I knew that he would never act this way if he'd had his soul. And it broke my heart that he and everyone around him was suffering for that sacrifice. Sam saw the sympathetic look on my face and snarled at me. "Save your pity for yourself, Bitch!" 

"SAM!", Bobby bellowed. "WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU?"

"Go fuck yourself, old man!", Sam grumbled, rolling back onto his stomach.

Then I remembered Dean was seriously injured on the other side of the room. I tried to stand up, but the room started to spin, so I crawled on hands and knees toward him. I placed my hand on his head, like I'd see Cas do, and concentrated on that warmth again. It flowed through me and down into Dean's forehead. All of the bloody cuts and swelling disappeared, he groaned and opened his eyes. He looked up at me and flew up into a sitting position, looking frantically around the room for his brother. He looked back at me with concern taking over his face.

"Vi?", Dean whispered. "You OK?" I had a hard time keeping my eyes open and everything was spinning. My head hurt so bad that I thought my brain was going to explode out of my skull. The last thing I remember was Dean grabbing me as slumped into him before I slowly lost consciousness.

I remember thinking, 'finally in his arms'. Then everything went black.


	29. Chapter 29

**DEAN'S POV**

I sat in a chair against the wall watching her sleep in my bed. At least I thought she was sleeping. I had tried calling Cas, but got no response. Which only gave me one more thing to worry about in a long list of worries. At the very top of that list, my brother. Sitting in the quiet room tied to a chair, flailing around while screaming threats and obscenities. I looked at my watch again and heaved a frustrated sigh. Four hours since I called Cas. If this went on much longer, I was afraid I might have take Violet to a hospital. What was I gonna tell them? 'Oh, she just over did it healing people and moving things with her mind!' Yeah, that would go over well!

"Dean", that familiar gruff voice called from the corner of the room. I leaped from my chair and ran over to him. "Dean, wait I..." I grabbed him by the arm and hauled him over to the bed.

"OK, Cas. Get to healing!" I stood there with my arms folded across my chest, waiting. When he didn't move, I looked up at him and he was just staring at me. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get to it!"

"Dean, I have to talk to you first", Cas grumbled looking down at Violet with concern. He pulled me out of the room and into the hallway.

"What is it?" I shot him a worried glance and he lowered his eyes.

"I asked around up there about your friend." Cas' eyes shot up to the door, referring to Violet. "There were rumors that an... angel seduced a human woman and she had a child. But no matter how hard we tried, we could never verify the validity of this rumor. We were never able to locate any child."

"And you think that child could be Violet?", I whispered. "You think she could be a Nephilim?

"I don't know, Dean. The time frame that this child would have been born fits the girls age. But, I should have been able to sense that there was something not right about her when we last met. If she truly is a Nephilim, someone has gone to great lengths to hide her from us."

"You think someone cast a spell to hide her from you guys?" Cas' started to pace up and down the hall, scratching his chin.

"It is possible", Cas finally admitted, stopping in front of me. "This same person could have also cast a spell to suppress her abilities. But they were partially reawakened when her life was put in danger by vampires."

"Who's the father, Cas?", I grumbled. He turned away from me, obviously reluctant to answer my question. I grabbed his shoulder and spun him around to face me again. "Who is it, Cas?!" He sighed and looked at me in resignation. He knew I wasn't going to let him weasel out of answering me.

"It was rumored to be... Micheal", he spat the name at me like the word itself was poison. I stalked away from him down the hall running my hands through my hair. I turned around, walked back to him, and grabbed the collar of his trench coat in both hands.

"Are you sure?", I growled at him. "AN ARCHANGEL!"

"Until I can verify that she is truly a Nephilim, it is still just rumors." I slowly released him and stepped back. "Dean, if she is a Nephilim, especially a child of an Archangel, her powers will only get stronger. And from what you told me in your prayers, all these recent events have wakened dormant abilities in her. Who knows how many we haven't seen yet. If it were to come to light what she is, both sides of the civil war in Heaven will be after her to use her as a weapon against their enemies." I fell heavily against the door and rubbed my tired face with both hands.

"OK, Cas. How do we find out if she is what you think she is?" Cas, took a deep breath and let it out slowly. I knew from that reaction that I wasn't going to like the answer. "Just spill it Cas!"

"I will have to touch her soul." I looked at him in shock. I knew from when Cas did this to Sam that it wasn't pleasant. As a matter of fact, it was downright painful. Sam said it felt like Cas had ripped his chest open and was squeezing his heart. He looked at me with sympathetic eyes and then looked away. Cas knew full well what the procedure entailed and he hated doing it. "I wish there was another way, but the magic shielding her is very strong."

"I understand." I turned and stared at the closed door for a moment thinking. "If you were to do this while she was still unconscious, would she feel it?" I turned and looked at him again, hoping he'd say no. Cas' gaze looked far away and unfocused as he thought about that.

"I just can't say, Dean. After what you told me, she could just be in a state of exhaustion. If she is, she could very well wake up while my hand is in her chest!" I shook my head while looking down at the floor.

"I can't put her through that without her consent. I won't do that to her." Cas just nodded. But then he seemed to become more animated, throwing his finger in the air.

"But, she could be in a psychic coma", he interjected.

"Psychic coma? What's that?" I looked at Cas a bit confused.

"It could be that her powers have caused an overload in her mind. It shut down to protect itself so it can heal. If this is the case, she should feel nothing. I can check to see if this is what's happening to her." I opened the bedroom door and stepped aside to let him go in first. He walked to the head of the bed and sat down next to Violet. He reached up and placed two fingers on the left side of her forehead and closed his eyes. The wait was agonizing and seemed to go on forever. Just when I thought that I couldn't wait any longer, Cas' eyes opened and he lowered his hand from Violet's head. "It is as I suspected. She is in a psychic coma." I blew out the breath that I was holding and moved to his side.

"So do it, Cas. And make it quick." Cas stood up and leaned over her. Reaching down, he sunk his hand down into her chest up to his elbow. Light poured from the hole in her chest that wasn't really a hole. Violet was thankfully silent. His arm moved like it was rummaging around for something. Her soul, presumably. He suddenly shoved his other arm into her chest and held onto tightly to it. He seemed to struggle to keep in control of it. Without warning there was a bright flash of light and Cas was thrown backwards, landing near the door.

"CAS!" I ran to him and knelt down at his side. He backed up against the door, holding his head and groaning, but I don't think it was from the hard landing. His wide eyes were fixed on Violet and he was panting hard.

"What is it, Cas? What did you find?" The look on his face frightened me a little. He jerked his head over at me like he was surprised I was there.

"I've never... never felt anything so p-powerful!" I looked at him with my mouth hanging open. He looked scared shitless! And Cas didn't scare easy. I had never seen him in such a state before. The expression on his face kinda gave me chills.

If Cas was this scared, we all had to sit up and take notice.


	30. Chapter 30

**VIOLET'S POV**

I can't feel my body! Why can't I feel my body! What happened to me? The last thing I remembered was finally feeling safe in Dean's arms and then nothing. Was I dead? I felt like I was just a mind, lost in an endless darkness. There was nothing but my thoughts. Nothing but this void. Was I in Hell? Surely this couldn't be Heaven! My thoughts swirled in the blackness and seemed to fly away from me. I couldn't hold onto them.

I suddenly felt a warmness in my... what? My chest? Yes! It was my chest! I could feel warmness like someone had thrown an electric blanket over me. It felt nice. At first. But then there was a tightness like strong arms being wrapped around me. Tightening. It didn't hurt. It was just... uncomfortable. But when the tugging started, I grunted in pain inside my head. It felt like a hand had me by my heart and was trying to wrench it out of my chest! I tried to pull back, to make it let go, to stop the pain. Just then, another hand wrapped itself around my heart and continued that painful tugging, only harder. I couldn't take it anymore and I screamed, pushing back with the only thing I had. My mind. I was suddenly surrounded by a blinding light that slowly faded into blackness again. But to my blessed relief, the pain was gone.

I suddenly realized that something else was different. I could hear muffled voices coming from far away. Two deep and husky voices that seemed to whisper to each other. At first, I couldn't understand what they were saying. It was like my ears were stuffed full of wet cotton. But they seemed to get closer and closer until I could start to make out pieces of conversations.

"What..., Cas?" The voice sounded scared. "... did you... ?" Was that Dean? I was sure that it was. I tried to reach out to him with my mind but it was so fuzzy now.

"... never... anything so p-powerful!" Cas? Cas was here? Was he here to help? Could he pull me out of this blackness? I had to stop pushing to get there attention. It was making my mind drift away from the voices that I was trying so hard to hold onto. So I just listened. When I stopped trying to reach out with my mind, everything started to become more clear. I could finally hear the whole conversation without it missing large chunks.

"Are you OK, Cas?" What had happened to him. Did Sam attack him. Was everyone alright?

"Yes, Dean. I'm fine", that same gruff, robotic voice said. "It seems that Violet didn't like me touching her soul." That pain was Cas touching my soul? What was he doing that for?

"SHE DID THAT TO YOU?!", the surprise was so obvious in his voice that I couldn't help but chuckle.

"It would appear that way." Dean whistled in admiration. "A Nephilim's powers are even greater than those of the angel that sired them." Nephilim? What the Hell is a Nephilim? What the Hell were they talking about?

"WOW! Even unconscious she's got skills!" He heaved a heavy sigh and I felt something like the gentle touch of a hand press against my...cheek. I was slowly starting to get feeling back in certain places. There were times, like now, when I wanted desperately for him to touch me. And then there were other times when I wished he wouldn't. Just so I could get over him.

"I believe that what she did was instinctual", Cas whispered. "She may have sensed my intrusion and expelled me without understanding what was happening or why."

"Can you wake her up? Heal her mind?" Dean lifted his hand from my face and I whimpered in my mind at the loss. I wanted to beg him to put it back but I couldn't.

"I'm afraid I can't, Dean." I could hear his voice moving around and I wished he would just stand still. "I can heal physical injuries. But when it comes to the mind, my powers are limited. And her mind is fragile right now. I could do more harm than good. I suggest that we let her come around in her own time." I so did not want to hear that! I wanted him to get me out of this dark abyss! I was getting some feeling back in a few places and my hearing was coming back, but I still couldn't move or open my eyes. I was so scared that I'd never wake up again. That I would be trapped inside my mind forever. I tried desperately to move something. Anything!

"Did you see that?" Dean asked excitedly.

"What?" Cas sounded tired. He seemed to have a lot of weight on his shoulders for one man...err, I mean angel.

"Her fingers just moved!" They did? I didn't feel anything move! How did I do that? I concentrated again on moving. Nothing. MOVE DAMMIT! "There it is again, Cas! Her fingers twitched! Do you think she can here us?" I still couldn't feel it! It was infuriating that I couldn't control my body!

"I don't know Dean. I'm no expert on the human mind." I wanted so bad to talk to him! I was getting really scared being locked away from my own body. I just wanted to say his name! Let him know I was in here!

"Did you hear that, Cas? I think she's trying to speak!" Did I speak? My body seemed to be running on autopilot. Completely beyond my control. Slowly the darkness started to recede and soft white light began to seep in to take it's place. Then I saw different colors and fuzzy shapes. "Vi? Can you hear me?" I felt that warm hand touching my face again and I sighed inside my head. His face started to come into focus and his green eyes stared down at me with concern.

"D-Dean?", I croaked. My throat was so dry, I felt like there was an arid desert inside my mouth. He smiled down at me with a sigh of relief.

"Hey, Kiddo!" His wide, toothy grin drew a tired half smile out of me. I don't know how long I had been out but I still felt like I'd been awake for a week.

"Water?" He helped me sit up against the headboard and handed me a glass of water that had been sitting on the night stand. My hands were shaking so badly that Dean had to help me hold the glass so I didn't spill it all over myself. When I'd had my fill, I cleared my throat before I spoke again. "Where...where's Sam? What happened to him? Dean placed the glass on the table and continued to stare at it.

"He's locked back up in the panic room", He whispered. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before turning toward me again. When he opened his eyes to look at me, they were glistening. He was trying hard not to let the tears flow. "He didn't have his soul back. I...I'm so sorry that I failed you, Violet. You traded yourself to that fucking demon for nothing! That stone was worthless! And I let Sam get to you again! I..." I put my fingers against his lips to stop him.

"None of this is your fault, Dean. It was my choice to go with Crowley. He fooled all of us." Then I gave him my most serious expression. "And you didn't LET Sam do anything to me! He would have killed us both, if you'd tried to stop him!" He sat up straight, trying to collect himself. He wiped his eyes and nodded at me, looking defeated. "How long have I been out?", I asked, trying to change the subject.

"About four and an half or five hours." Dean sat on the edge of the bed, looking down at his hands, and shaking his head.

"You OK, Dean?" It was my turn to look at him with concern. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Vi", he chuckled, looking back up at me. "It's just that I'm usually the one doing the saving and this is, what, the third time you've saved my life?" I giggled, covering my mouth with my hand. But then I remembered everything that I felt and heard while I was unconscious and the giggles abruptly stopped and the smile faded. "He looked up at me and frowned, his eyebrows furrowing. "What's the matter, Vi?"

"Dean, what's a Nephilim?" He looked back at me, wide-eyed and then his head shot up at Cas. Cas had the same stunned expression on his face.

"Y-you could hear us t-talking earlier?", Dean stammered. I looked down at my hands, feeling ashamed, like I'd been eavesdropping on a private conversation when I wasn't supposed to.

"Yeah?", I muttered under my breath. "Well, sort of. I didn't hear everything." I was afraid to look at him, Afraid he might be angry that I had been listening. He put his hand over mine and I looked back up at him. He was looking at me with gentle eyes.

"It's OK. I'm not mad. It's just that I, well we, thought you were in a coma or something and couldn't hear or feel anything." Then his face contorted in pain like he'd been punched in the gut. "Did... did you feel anything?"

"No", I lied. I knew he'd feel guilty and responsible if I told him the truth. His face relaxed and he sighed deeply. "You didn't answer my question, Dean. What's a Nephilim?" Dean looked up at Cas and Cas looked down at his feet like he was embarrassed to be there. "Will somebody PLEASE tell me what the Hell is going on?" Cas moved around the bed and sat down on the other side of me.

"A Nephilim is the offspring of a human and an angel." He looked at me with a serious expression and I knew he wasn't joking.

"And... and you th-think that's what I am?" I looked at Dean and he wouldn't meet my gaze.

"Yes", Cas said curtly. "I know that's what you are." If I hadn't seen that expression on his face before, I would have taken his narrowed eyes for judgement. "Your father is an angel." Hysterical laughter flew out of my mouth before I could stop it. But, it faded when their expressions didn't change. As a matter fo fact, Dean kinda looked like he was in pain.

"Please tell my you're joking", I begged. "I can't be part angel! My father was an unemployed factory worker who abandoned us when I was eight!" I hated thinking about my father because it only made me angry. "My father was NO angel!" I meant that both literally and figuratively. "He was a mean drunk who beat my mother and me!"

"The man you knew as your father didn't meet your mother until after you were born." Cas was still looking at me with that same serious expression and it was starting to irritate me.

"If the man I knew as my father, isn't my father, than who is?" This question made Cas pause and look away. "Who is it Cas?", I growled.

"The Archangel Michael." The breath caught in my throat. I had been to enough Sunday school classes when I was little to know who Michael was.

"THE Michael? The 'Warrior of God'? THAT Michael?" I looked at Cas and he nodded. "NO! That can't be right! Why...why me?" Cas stood up and started to pace in front of the bed. Then stopped and looked at me.

"I don't know why he chose your mother, Violet. It is forbidden for angels to have children with humans. It is forbidden because the offspring are too hard to contain. Nephilim do not possess the knowledge or experience to be able to keep their abilities from getting out of control. It's like giving a toddler a live hand grenade and hoping they don't pull the pin." He sat down beside me again and his stare was intense. "Nephilim are even more powerful than the angel that sired them. And your father was the most powerful angel in Heaven." I was more powerful than the Archangel Michael? How was that possible? I sure didn't feel that powerful! Cas looked over at Dean and seemed to communicate with him without speaking.

"No, Cas! She doesn't need that on her shoulders right now!" Dean shot Cas an angry glare but Cas just looked back at me, tilting his head like he was appraising my mental state.

"She deserves to know, Dean! They will find out about her eventually and they WILL come for her! She needs to be prepared." I looked back and forth at them, confused. I was starting to pant from anxiety.

"I deserve to know what, Cas? Who will come for me?" Dean leaned over the edge of the bed, put his elbows on his knees, and stared at the floor. I could tell that he was pissed that Cas had brought this up.

"There is a civil war raging in Heaven and if either side finds out about you, they will attempt to use you to kill their enemies. There is a spell around you that is keeping you hidden from angels, but it won't last forever." I stared at him, wide-eyed, with my mouth hanging open, speechless. I started to hyperventilate and I panicked, jumping up off of the bed. As soon as I stood up, a wave of dizziness hit me and I fell forward, my face headed for the dresser in front of me. Luckily, Dean was there to catch me and sit me down on the bed again.

"NO! I can't be a weapon! I don't want to kill anyone!" Dean, held me tight, rocking me to try to calm me down. Just his closeness was soothing and it wasn't long before I was feeling very drowsy. Just before I slipped into real sleep, Dean leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"Don't worry about that now, Kiddo. Just sleep."


	31. Chapter 31

**VIOLET'S POV**

I woke up disoriented, not really knowing where I was at first. Until I saw Dean's duffel bag on the floor next to the bed, the handle of that weird silver dagger sticking out of it. Something made me get up from the bed and grab the handle, pulling the weapon out of the canvas bag. I stared at that gleaming silver blade for what seemed like forever. My eyes trailed up the shaft of the beautiful metal and I reached out, touching the tip with my finger. It sliced through my skin like a hot knife through butter. My flesh sizzled and a soft glow came out of the cut. I hissed in pain, dropped the blade on the floor with a loud clatter, and shoved my injured finger in my mouth.

"Huh? Wha...what was that?!" Dean jumped from a chair that was sitting against the wall on the other side of the room, holding his gun out in front of him. He looked around, blinking the sleep from his eyes. His wide-eyes darting here and there before finally falling on me. I sat there with my finger sticking out of my mouth, my cheeks flush with embarrassment.

"Hi Dee", I tried to say with my finger jammed in my mouth. I waved at him with my other hand and he lowered the gun with a sigh of relief.

"What happened, Vi?", Dean groaned. I looked down at the floor where the blade was laying. Dean followed my eyes and saw the dagger lying at my feet. I let out a nervous chuckle and pulled the finger out of my mouth.

"I just cut my finger, Dean. No biggie!" He grabbed my hand and looked closely at my finger. There was a cut, but it was blackened around the edges like I'd cut myself with something that was white hot. He bent over and grabbed the weapon off the floor, a look of total shock on his face.

"THIS IS AN ANGEL BLADE, VIOLET!", he growled, shaking the long dagger in my face. "THIS KILLS ANGELS!" I flinched and backed away from him. I'd never seen him this angry! Not at me anyway. "WHO KNOWS WHAT IT'LL DO TO YOU!" He had me backed against the wall and I was afraid to look at him. "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF?!"

"N-no! I...I'm sorry", I whimpered. He was panting heavily against the side of my face. Suddenly, Dean's breath caught in his throat and he pulled away from me quickly. I looked up and he had a mixture of shame and fear on his face.

"Violet, I...I'm so sorry!", Dean croaked, backing away from me. "I didn't mean to get so angry, but this blade is dangerous and judging by that wound, most likely DEADLY to you." He plopped himself down on the edge of the bed and ran his free hand through his hair. I could tell how stressed out he was about everything and, honestly, I was surprised that it had taken him this long to have a melt down. I sat down on the bed next to him and gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. He looked over at me and I smiled the widest smile I could muster.

"it's OK, Dean," I whispered. "I know how much pressure you're under to take care of everyone." He looked down at the floor and sighed. "You don't have to do it alone, Dean! I want to help, if I can." He looked at me in confusion, his eyebrows nearly touching.

"What can you you do to help, Vi? I stared down at my hands for a long moment. I had no idea how I could help! I wasn't a hunter! I was just a 15 year old girl who turned out to be half angel, one who could barely control her powers. Like Cas said, a toddler with a live hand grenade.

"I don't really know. But, I can't just sit here on my ass feeling sorry for myself! I know I can help control Sam and maybe help find a way to get his soul back." Dean jumped up off the bed and started pacing around the room.

"NO! Your not going near Sam again! He's too dangerous!" He stopped moving and turned to face me again with his eyes downcast. "I don't think I could live with myself if I let him hurt you again", he whispered. I walked over to him and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"You never LET Sam do anything to me, Dean. I told you that. You've never done anything but try to protect me. Even when I didn't want to be protected." I pressed my palm against he cheek and he dropped his head. "I want to return the favor." He grabbed my hand and pulled it off his face. He looked up at me with sad eyes.

"You shouldn't have to help us", Dean grumbled.

"I know!", I said cheerfully. He looked away with a chuckle, shaking his head. Just then there was a loud knock on the door, making us both jump.

"DEAN! YOU IN THERE?", Bobby's panicky voice called from the hallway. Dean turned, opened the door, and Bobby nearly fell into Dean's arms. He righted himself and straightened his jacket. He looked at me and then back at Dean, fidgeting.

"Just spill it Bobby! I'm not keeping anything for her anymore." Bobby looked at me again and shot me a nervous smile.

"Right, OK", Bobby grumbled. "Sam's out of the chair."

"What? How'd that happen?", Dean hissed.

"I'm not sure!", Bobby growled. "But it looks like he bashed the metal chair against the wall until it broke." Dean sighed and ran a hand down his face.

"Well, we knew we weren't going to be able to keep him tied to a chair for all eternity. OK, Come on, Bobby. Let's see if we can get him to behave so we can feed him." Then he turned on me, sticking a finger in my face. "YOU stay here!" I growled and angrily slapped his finger away.

"NO WAY!", I snapped. "I wanna help, if I can!" I walked past Dean and toward to door. He grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him.

"I can't let you get hurt again, Vi!, Dean yelled at me. "I WON'T!" I sighed in frustration and pried his hand from my arm.

"I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF, DEAN! HOW MANY TIMES DID I SAVE YOUR LIFE AGAIN?!"

"A few", Dean whispered, rolling his eyes at me. I turned and stalked from the room. I could hear Dean's and Bobby's heavy footfalls following me down the stairs and I didn't look back until I was standing in front of the heavy iron door of the panic room. Dean walked past me, opened the little door covering the rectangular view window, and peeked inside. I was standing next to him and could see the worried expression on his face. "Sam! Move up against the wall! Now!" Dean's voice was filled with emotion like he was doing his best not to break down. "SAM! PLEASE! MOVE TO THE WALL!" There was no sound except for our breathing. Dean slammed his fist against the door and I flinched. He reached for the gun he had tucked into the back of his pants and cocked it. He pulled the latch with a shaking hand and I grabbed it before he could open the door.

"Wait, Dean", I breathed. "Let me try, OK? He grimaced at me and I shot him a serious look. He finally nodded and stepped aside. I knew he didn't want to have to shoot his own brother, if things got out of hand. "Just stay out here, Dean" I pulled the door open and stepped inside. Sam was lying on the bed in the middle of the room with his hands folded behind his head, just staring at the wall in front of him.

"Hello, Princess", Sam purred at me without looking up.

"Sam." I took a few steps closer to the bed and he took a deep breath through his nose.

"Hmmm... Something's different about you. I can smell it." He finally turned his head and smirked at me. He sat up slowly, sliding his legs off the side of the bed. I was doing my best to keep my face from showing the fear I felt. I had held him before, but my powers were so erratic that I wasn't sure that I could count on them to save me. He looked up at me and inhaled deeply again. "Somebody's been soul diving, haven't they? I can smell that little feathered freak inside you." He stood up agonizingly slow. "But, I can smell something else too. Something other than that baby in a trench coat." He snickered at his own joke and took another slow step toward me. "See, Cas opened you up and now", He took another long, deep, breath, "I can smell your soul, Angel. Or should I say...half angel." The toothy grin he shot me made me shudder.

"That's enough, Sam!", I growled. "Move against the wall, or I will move you!" He barked at me in a fit of hysterical laughter. He was laughing so hard that he doubled over, holding his stomach. But, then he suddenly stopped laughing and sneered at me.

"Take your best shot, Sweetheart", he hissed at me. He stood there with his arms outstretched, waiting. I put my hand out toward him and shoved as hard as I could with my mind. He doubled over, stepping back a few feet, like someone had punched him in the gut. He stood there bent over, panting and wheezing from the force of my blow.

"MOVE BACK, SAM!, I snarled at him. "PLEASE! I DON'T WANNA HURT YOU!" He started to giggle breathlessly and winced as he stood up straight.

"You got a wicked jab there, Violet!", Sam admitted. His arm whizzed through the air in a back-handed sweeping motion. And even though he wasn't close enough to make physical contact, the slap threw me sideways and onto the cold concrete floor. My hand flew up to my cheek and it was hot like he'd actually slapped me with his giant hand.

"VI!" Dean ran through the door with his gun drawn, pointing it at Sam. Sam just stood there smirking, not trying to get away. He seemed to be having to much fun.

"DEAN!", I screamed. "GET BACK!" My hand flew up and both Sam and Dean flew in different directions. Sam flew over the bed and hit the wall across the room. While Dean went sailing through the open door. "NO! DEAN!" I jumped to my feet and ran toward where I saw Dean disappear. Just before I made it to the doorway, the heavy iron door slammed in my face. I heard the latch slide over, locking me inside. I turned to see Sam glaring at me, a wicked sneer plastered across his lips.

"Now it's my turn", Sam snarled.


	32. Chapter 32

**VIOLET'S POV**

"Now it's my turn", Sam snarled. He started to walk slowly toward me and the bed was shoved violently to the side with a flick of his wrist. I turned and jerked on the door handle. It was sealed tight like it was welded shut.

"VIOLET?!", Bobby's frantic voice called from the other side of the door. "I CAN'T GET THE DOOR OPEN! THE LATCH! IT'S STUCK!" I saw his wide, terrified eyes looking back at me through the peephole just before they shifted to look over my shoulder. To my surprise, his eyes got even wider than they were already. "He's coming!", Bobby hissed.

"I know", I whispered. "Don't worry about me, I'll be OK. Go check on Dean." The little door slammed shut over the peephole and I knew that it wasn't done by Bobby. I turned around and Sam was suddenly in my face. How'd he get over here so fast? He was walking so slowly! He slammed his palms on the door on either side of my head, making me flinch. He lowered his head, stuck his nose in my hair, and inhaled deeply.

"I've missed you so much, Angel", he purred, his nose moving down until it touched the sensitive skin behind my ear. The hot air from his exhales, made me shudder. And not in a good way.

"Get off me, Sam!" I wanted to sound strong, but my broken and shaking voice betrayed me. Sam chuckled softly, his lips brushing against the shell of my ear.  
"You and I both know that's not what you want." I wanted to shove him away with my hands, but he was too close. "We both know you want something more." He looked up through the peephole for a moment and then back down at me. "Something you're not getting from my brother." That made the anger well up inside me like magma ready to erupt from a volcano.

"SHUT UP!", I roared as Sam went flying backwards. But he was ready for it. He landed on his feet, skidding back in a crouched position. Sam stood back up with a smirk on his face, shaking his head as he stalked after me again.

"Temper, temper...", he cooed at me. "You'll never be able to control your power if it only comes out when you're angry." He stopped before he was close enough to touch me and just stood there staring at me. "And like I said, it's my turn." Sam's arm shot out and I was thrown back into the door. The back of my head hit the hard metal and the room began to spin. I could feel warm blood trickling down the back of my head. I tried to move but I was stuck to the door. It wasn't until that moment that I realized that I was completely over my head. Sam was right, how could I possibly expect to control my powers when my powers only really worked when I was angry. And I couldn't control my temper. His arm whizzed through the air and I was surprised by a hard slap to my cheek. Another flick of his wrist and my arms flew up over my head and stuck to the door.

"CAS!", I blurted. "HELP ME!" Sam snickered at me, pressing his body into mine. He grabbed my hips and ground his growing erection into my belly. I grimaced, looking away from him.

"Cas can't get in her, Sweetheart. This room is warded against angels." He moaned loudly as his hand roamed back to squeeze my ass. "You'll have to remind me to thank Bobby for that later." He grabbed my chin and jerked my head to the side. Lowering his face into my neck, he started kissing me over my pulse point then slowly licked down to my shoulder. I screamed through gritted teeth when he bit down hard into the space where my neck and shoulder came together. I could feel him sucking hard and the pain was almost unbearable. His whole body started to shudder and he dug his nails into my hip.

"STOP! PLEASE!" He pulled his lips off my neck, panting hard, and looked back up at me. There was blood smeared over his mouth and running down his chin. He smiled and seeing his blood stained teeth made my stomach do flip-flops. I had to look away and swallow hard to keep from throwing up. He licked his lips and snickered in my ear.

"It's not demon blood, but it certainly hit the spot!" He bowed his head and started licking the wound. I hissed in pain. "So delicious!", Sam murmured to himself. He started panting hard again, losing control of himself. His lips latched onto my neck again and he went back to sucking.

"Somebody help me!", I sobbed. I tried to push him off with my mind, but my head was still fuzzy from hitting it on the door, and I couldn't focus. My body started to go numb starting with my fingers and toes. Than it started to spread up and down my limbs. Was he draining my blood? I sent out the loudest message I could without saying a word. 'HELP ME! PLEASE!' I felt so tired. I wanted desperately to just sleep.

Suddenly the whole room began to shake and Sam pulled away from me. A look of surprise on his face. A high pitched whine echoed off the iron walls and Sam covered his ears. I was released from the wall and crumpled to the floor at Sam's feet. I clapped my hands over my ears as a blinding white light filled the small space. When the light finally faded and I could see again, there was a strange man standing on the other side of the room. He raised his head and looked at me with an unreadable expression. When he looked over at Sam, his eyes glowed white and the shadow of huge wings unfolding showed on the wall behind him.

"Get away from her!", the man growled. My eyes shot up at the man and he stared back down at me with an expression that was almost like panic.

"MICHAEL?!" Sam stared at him slack-jawed. "B-but how did you get out of the cage?!" My head swung around to look at Sam in shock and then back up at the Archangel standing over me. A fleeting smile crossed Michael's face and was gone so quickly that I might have imagined it. He continued to stare at me while speaking to Sam.

"You would be surprised what a parent would do for their child", Michael whispered. This was Michael? He looked so young! Not much older than me! His eyes began to soften and glisten with unshed tears. "Their daughter."

"She...she's your daughter?!" Sam's eyes darted from me to Michael and back again. For the first time since I'd met him, Sam actually looked afraid. I didn't know whether I should be glad or afraid myself. Michael's arm shot out and Sam went whizzing over my head and hit the door that I was stuck to just a moments ago. Michael held Sam against the wall as he stalked towards him.

"Yes, she is", Michael purred. "And I won't let you hurt her anymore." Michael reached up to press his palm to Sam's forehead when I grabbed him by the ankle. He looked down at me and I blinked at him through the fog of blood loss and quite probably a concussion. "He'll never hurt you again, Violet. I will make sure of that." He looked back at Sam with a sneer, trembling with rage.

"I'm going to send him straight back to Hell."


	33. Chapter 33

**VIOLET'S POV**

"I'm going to send him straight back to Hell." He was growling like a feral dog and I knew I had to do something quick.

"STOP!" I grabbed his pants leg with my other hand and tried to pull him away. Michael looked down at me, confused. He sighed and backed away from Sam and knelt down beside me. He looked into my unfocused eyes, saw the blood running down my shoulder, and realized that I was close to passing out.

"You're injured!", Michael said, his voice thick with concern. He touched two fingers to my head and that warmth radiated over me like when Cas healed me. He helped me to my feet and gave me that confused look again. "Why did you stop me from killing this pathetic worm?!" He looked back at Sam and made a twisting gesture with his fist. Sam started to gag and wheeze like he was being choked. I grabbed Michael's arm and pulled it away. Michael shot me a look that said 'How dare you?' I let go of his arm and backed away from him slowly, looking away. I definitely didn't want to make this man...I mean angel mad at me!

"Please don't hurt him! He's not himself!", I begged. That puzzled look spread across his face again.

"What do you mean 'He's not himself?" Michael looked Sam up and down, trying to find something wrong. Than he looked back at me again, waiting for an answer.

"He...he's missing his soul." His eyes went wide and he looked back at Sam, who was panting hard with his head down. Michael grabbed him by the hair, yanked his head up, and stared into Sam's angry eyes.

"Is this true?", Michael growled. Sam just glared at him. "IS IT TRUE?!", Michael screamed, shaking Sam by the hair like a Pitt Bull shaking a bunny rabbit. Sam raised his chin and spit in Michael's face. Michael snarled, bringing his arm forward in a low arch. I thought he was going to punch Sam in the gut, but instead of a blow to the belly, Michael's fist drove straight into Sam's body. Sam screamed in agony as yellow light shown from the hole in Sam's middle. The veins under Sam's skin began to glow red as he shrieked. Michael's arm moved around looking for something I knew wasn't there.

"PLEASE STOP!", I screamed. Michael continued to rummage through Sam's body, refusing to believe that Sam's soul was gone. "Father...", I whispered, putting a hand on his arm. He froze, backed away slowly, and pulled his hand out of Sam's body. He turned and looked at me, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"We need to get his soul back!"

"Why?", Michael asked exasperated. "Why would you want to help this hairless ape who has hurt you so much?"

"Because he has done so much good! And he has so much more good left to do! He saves lives!"

"HE'S A MONSTER!", Michael snapped at me.

"He means a lot to Dean! Please!" Michael's eyes suddenly grew angry and he started to breath heavily through his nose.

"DEAN WINCHESTER?!", Michael growled through his teeth. He started to walk toward me and the anger in his eyes drove me backwards and against the wall. "If it weren't for Dean Winchester, none of this would have happened! I would have fought Lucifer and killed him! I wouldn't have spent what to me felt like an eternity in that FUCKING CAGE!", Michael screamed in my face while he trembled with rage. I did the only thing I could think of. I hugged him tight to me. He reluctantly hugged me back, burying his face in my shoulder and weeping like a lost little boy. I didn't know what he had gone through being trapped in that cage with Lucifer for so long, but I could feel his pain. It broke my heart.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you...father", I whispered. I cried my own tears for this man I barely knew. I pulled away from him and looked in his red, puffy eyes. "But you're here now." I smiled the best I could and he nodded at me, wiping his nose on his sleeve. "Will you please help him?" He looked at me intently and then looked over at Sam, still stuck to the wall. Sam was still glaring at him with murderous hate. Michael stared down at the floor and his jaw muscles flexed as he thought about what I'd said.

"I will help you", he whispered, still staring at his feet. He walked away from me back toward Sam. He got up close and grabbed Sam by the face, squeezing hard. "You're lucky you have such a wonderful person looking out for you or you'd be dead by now."

"I don't need anyone looking out for me! Especially not my little angel over there. She tell you I fucked her three ways from Sunday? She would have screamed had she been able to!" Michael slammed Sam's head back into the wall and hissed low in his ear.

"If it weren't for her I would burn out your eyes and rip out your tongue before I killed you! PAINFULLY!" He backed away from Sam and touched his forehead. Sam slumped forward and fell off the wall, landing face first on the hard concrete floor. Michael looked up at me and his anger began to ebb away quickly. "He will sleep until I return." He waved his arm and the latch on the door slid back. I looked to see the door swing open and Dean, Bobby, and Cas standing on the other side of it. I looked back at where Michael had been standing and he was gone.

"VIOLET!", Dean bellowed as he ran through the door. He slammed into me, wrapping me in a big hug. "Are you OK? What happened?" He held me at arm's length, looking me over for injuries. When he didn't see anything, he hugged me tightly again with a heavy sigh.

"I'm...I'm OK, Dean!", I wheezed. "Please let go! I can't breathe!" Dean dropped me back on my feet and stepped away from me, a look of embarrassment on his face. He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck while he looked at his feet.

"What happened?" He looked around and finally noticed Sam's crumpled form on the floor near the door. He ran over to him and rolled him over onto his back. He was still unconscious and had blood running out of his nose from falling on his face. "Did...did you do this?" He stared up at me in shock. I shook my head and his expression changed to confusion. "Than what did?"

"It was M-Michael!", I stammered. "He...he heard my prayer." He jumped to his feet and grabbed me by the shoulders.

"MICHAEL WAS HERE?!" He let me go and started pacing around the room, grumbling and cursing under his breath. It seemed that Dean hated Michael as much as Michael hated him. He suddenly turned on me again with intense eyes. "You prayed to that dick?!"

"Not exclusively, Dean!", I snapped. "I was in serious trouble and I just kinda screamed in my head for help." I flipped the hair away from my face irritably and Dean's eyes went wide when he saw blood on my shirt.

"What the Hell happened, Vi!" He pulled the fabric away from my shoulder but saw nothing. Just some blood on my neck. He looked up at me with a stern look on his face. "Tell me Violet. What did Sam do to you?" I heaved a heavy sigh, staring at my feet. "VIOLET!" His angry bark made me jump.

"HE BIT ME! OK?", I yelled in frustration. "He was sucking my blood!" Dean's hand went to his mouth and he sort of turned green. "He didn't seem to be able to stop! If Michael hadn't shown up when he did, I would probably be dead!"

"I should never have let you come in here, Vi!", he breathed. "I'm so sorry!" He wouldn't look at me. He kept his eyes on his feet.

"Dean! It's not your fault! You should know me well enough by now to know that nobody LETS me do anything!" He snorted and nodded at me. "And anyway, everything worked out! Michael saved me!"

He just saved you and then left?", Dean grumbled. He started pacing again and I jumped in front of him, blocking his path.

"He's going to help us get Sam's soul back from the cage!"


	34. Chapter 34

**DEAN'S POV**

I sat in a chair next to the bed in the little iron room in Bobby's basement, staring down at my brother's face. He looked so calm. Calmer than I'd seen him in over a year. Someone who didn't know him would never suspect that the place where his soul should be there was an empty pit. Well, not exactly empty. It had been filled with dark slimy things with pointy teeth and sharp claws. I sat there keeping silent vigil with my gun in my hand. Not protecting my brother from the world, but to protect the world from him. I know Violet had said that Sam would sleep until Michael returned, but I didn't know if I believed the promise of an Archangel. In my experience all angels were dicks. With the exception of Cas, of course.

I made everyone leave the panic room so I could have some time with my brother and to think. Violet refused to leave, at first. The only way I could get her to leave was to promise to let her know when Michael came back. She was worried about Sam, I knew that. But, I also knew why she was really putting herself in harms way. It was for me. She wanted more from me than I could give and it was killing me. It felt like I was using her feelings for me to get what I wanted, knowing that I would never reciprocate. Was that really what I was doing? I didn't know anymore. I might not be able to love her the way she wants me to, but I would make sure she knew she was loved.

"You humans are funny creatures...", a quiet voice murmured from behind me. I didn't even have to turn around to know who it was. I heaved a heavy sigh, staring down at the chrome plated .45 in my hand.

"How so?", I whispered back. Michael walked up beside me and looked down at the sleeping man.

"You hurt each other over and over again, yet no matter what you do to one another, you will do whatever it takes, even risk your lives, in order to forgive." I chuckled at the truth of his statement. "Why do you do that to yourselves?"

"Because that's what it means to be family", I finally looked up at him and he was looking at me curiously. He looked back over at Sam and his face scrunched up in what looked like pain.

"I...I wish I had that kind of love." He was quiet for so long after that that I didn't know if he would speak again. "I did once." He looked at me and the pain in his eyes made me look away. "I never intended to fall in love with a human. I knew it was forbidden. And even if it wasn't, I had always found your kind to be... beneath me." I looked over at him out of the corner of my eye and could see the sad smile on his face. "For 2 years, I kept what I was a secret from her. Until..." I could hear the emotion in his voice and he had to swallow it back down before he could continue. "Until the day she conceived." He closed his eyes and heaved a heavy sigh. "I knew what that meant for her and I owed it to her to tell her the truth." I looked him full in the face now, puzzled.

"What DID that mean for her?" He looked down at his hands and frowned deeply. When he looked at me again I could tell he didn't want to answer and I instantly regretted asking.

"It meant that she would... not survive the birth." A tear rolled down his cheek and he wiped it away quickly. "And you know what she did?" He chuckled humorlessly. "She kissed me and said everything was going to be OK! But I knew that it wasn't! I knew that she would die and there was nothing I could do to stop it! I had all these powers given to me by my Father, and yet, I couldn't save the life of one human! I told her that it was OK if she didn't want to have the baby, but she wouldn't even entertain the idea. There was no talking her out of it. So, I did the only thing I could. I cast a spell on the unborn child to hide her from those who would seek to harm her or turn her into a weapon. And a spell to suppress her powers for as long as possible. That was all I could do for either of them.

"Hey man, you did the best you could", I said, trying to ease his guilt. His face grew angry and his knuckles turned white from clenching his fists so tightly.

"No, Dean, I didn't", Michael breathed. "I left them, before the baby was born. I couldn't bear to watch her die! I was too much of a coward to stand up and take responsibility for the life that I helped create! Vanessa was the love of my life and I abandoned her just when she needed me the most!" The pain in Michael's voice was gut-wrenching. I had to swallow hard myself to keep back the water works. "After Violet was born, she was sent to live with her aunt and uncle in Ohio. They raised her to believe that they were her parents. I was relieved that she would finally have a family."

"You need to tell her this." I didn't know what he was playing at, but he wasn't going to pawn that responsibility off on me. It was time for him to man up.

"I...I can't! Everyone that she thought loved her has been lying to her all this time. It's bad enough that the man she thought was her father, isn't her father! But, what would it do to her to find out that the woman she loves isn't her mother?" Michael rung his hands with anxiety.

"Violet's a strong girl", I retorted. "She might surprise you." I looked up at him from my chair and he was staring up at the ceiling. "Maybe you should get to know her before you decide what she can and can't handle."

"Will she want to get to know me?", Michael croaked, his voice thick with emotion again. "After everything I've done or will do in the future, will she be able to forgive me?" He looked down at me and his eyes were pleading with me to give him the answer that he wanted. He was going to be sourly disappointed.

"Not if you can't forgive yourself first."


	35. Chapter 35

**VIOLET'S POV**

I was sitting at Bobby's desk, flipping through a large, leather bound book, when I came upon a lithograph of the Archangel Michael slaying the devil. He held a sword in one hand and a set of scales in the other. He wore an iron breast plate and he held the sword over his head, ready to strike the fatal blow. The devil cowered on the ground at Michael's feet. I ran a finger along one outstretched wing of the the angelic warrior wandering what it was like to be a soldier of God. Did he have to do terrible things in God's name? How many people had he killed because he was ordered to? A sudden rapping on the door frame pulled me out of my thoughts and made me jump.

"Sorry", Dean whispered. "I didn't mean to startle you. He smiled at me and I went all weak in the knees. It was a good thing I was sitting down. I wish I had the strength to tell him what that smile did to me, but I was afraid that if I did, I'd never see it again. "Vi? You OK?", Dean asked, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" I jerk out of my daydream of that smile. I blinked stupidly at Dean and then turned away when I realized I'd been staring at him.  
"OH! SORRY! I guess I'm just... a little tired, that's all."

"Why didn't you sleep while Michael was gone?" He walked over, looked down at the book that was open in front of me, and ran his finger over the sword in Michael's hand. "Oh, I see. Researching some family history, huh?"

"I don't know what I'm doing, Dean", I grumbled. "I can't understand half of what this book says! The only thing I know about him is he's a killer! Am I supposed to be OK with that just because he's taking his orders from God? I don't know what to think!"

"Well, why don't you go talk to him?" He cocked a thumb over his shoulder. "He's waiting down stairs."

"WHAT?!", I shouted at him. "He's been here all this time and you didn't tell me?!" I ran passed him, flying through the house toward the basement. Dean was chasing after me groaning exasperatedly.

"Sorry Vi", Dean shrugged. "I seem to be very distracted lately." I flew down the basement steps, two at a time and when I rounded the corner, I froze. There he was, standing in the panic room with his back to me. He had his head down, but when he heard me breathing hard, he stiffened and raised his head. He turned around slowly and looked at me expectantly like he was waiting for me to make the first move. His eyes were red and his face was wet with tears. I smiled gently and moved toward the open doorway. As I got closer to him, I noticed that he was turning something small over in his hands nervously. When he saw me staring at his hands, he showed me what he was holding. It was a small piece of purple crystal about the size of a golf ball. My breath caught in my throat and I looked up at him in shock.

"Is that...?" The words seemed to get caught in my throat before they could get past my lips. He smiled at me and nodded. I reached up and ran my fingers over the jagged piece of crystal in the palm of his hand. I had to clear my throat before I could speak again.

"Sam's soul is really in there?" I looked up at Michael, puzzled. "The piece Crowley gave us was fake. And I..." My voice broke and he looked at me with pain in his eyes.

"Dean told me what happened with the demon. You'll never know how sorry I am that I wasn't here to stop it." His voice trembled and a tear rolled down his cheek. He raised a shaking hand and pressed it to my cheek. "Too much pain for someone so young", Michael whispered. His hand was so warm and comforting that I leaned into his touch. We were jerked out of our moment when heavy boots came clomping down the basement stairs. He dropped his hand and looked over my head. I turned to see Dean and Bobby standing just outside the door. He looked back down at me and his expression became more serious. "I went to the cage, but Sam's soul wasn't there. It seems that Crowley did get Sam's soul from the cage, but gave you a fake stone. He also didn't give you the incantation that you must recite, did he?"

"No, he didn't!", Bobby grumbled from the doorway. "He hornswoggled us!" Michael tilted his head at the old hunter with a puzzled look on his face. I snorted and Michael looked down at me even more confused.

"Bobby just means that Crowley tricked us", I chuckled.

"I see", Michael retorted, clearing his throat. His puzzled expression quickly changed back to his normal serious one. "Well, I am not going to... hornswoggle you." He looked up at Dean before he continued. "But I must warn you, this will be very painful for your brother. Not to mention dangerous."

"What do mean dangerous?", Dean growled. He walked into the room and up to Michael with his arms folded across his chest.

"I mean it could kill him!", Michael snapped back. "Once a soul has left the body, it is not meant to go back." Dean backed away, heaving a tired sigh.

"We don't have any other choice but to risk it", Dean finally whispered. My heart broke for him. Nobody should have to make these kinds of decisions for someone they love. But I was glad that Sam had someone that loved him enough to make them. Michael moved to the bed and leaned over Sam's unconscious body.

"Dean, you and your friend may want to hold his arms. He will thrash around when I do this." Dean and Bobby ran to either side of the bed and grabbed Sam's arms tightly. Micheal held the small stone against Sam's chest as he recited the incantation.

"Ego mando vobis, spiritum, reditu tuo eos.  
Corporis compage sanari possunt in.  
Dispersio ut spiritus salvus fieret.  
Quod non potest occurrit passio animae in corpore."

The stone gave off a soft purple glow and the light seemed to seep into Sam's body. Sam screamed and arched his back, his middle rising up in the air. Dean and Bobby were having a Hell of a time keeping Sam still. Michael sat on his legs to help keep him down on the bed. Sam's screams were terrifying and I was afraid he was going to die. He shrieked and flailed like that for a good five minutes before finally flopping limply on the bed.

"Sam?" Dean waited a long moment, but when there was no response, he grabbed Sam's face in both hands. "SAM!", Dean bellowed in his face, shaking it frantically. Sam suddenly gasped and bolted upright in the bed. He rubbed his chest, wincing in pain.

"D-Dean?, Sam croaked. "What happened? How... how'd I get out of the cage?" He looked over and saw Michael standing at the foot of the bed and he looked at him wide-eyed. "How did HE get out of the cage?! Did Lucifer get loose too!"

"Relax Sammy", Dean soothed. "Everything's OK. Lucifer's still locked up tight! Calm down!" But instead of calming, Sam glared up at Michael with seething hate. A low growl started deep in his chest like a wild animal. He jumped up and threw himself at Michael, driving him backward. Michael stumbled, slamming into the wall behind him. Dean and Bobby grabbed Sam's arms and pulled him back down onto the bed on his backside.

"All that time I spent in the cage being tortured by Lucifer and you did NOTHING!", Sam snarled at Michael. Michael looked away.

I... I was angry", Michael stammered. "I was angry at y-you for keeping me from doing what I was commanded to do!" Michael pushed away from the wall and stalked toward the bed. "I was supposed to fight Lucifer and kill him. I was angry for a long time!" Michael's expression softened and he smiled. "But not anymore. I am sorry for what happened to you and that I was too much of an ass to stop it."

"I DON'T WANT YOUR PITY!, Sam bellowed. Dean placed a hand on Sam's shoulder as he panted. Sam tried to pull away and go after Michael again. LET ME GO, DEAN! HE DESERVES TO DIE!"

"Please, Sam! Don't!", I blurted out. "He saved you!" Sam froze and his angry glare fell on me and it soften slightly. His eyes narrowed and his head tilted slightly, searching my face for features that he recognized.

"Who... who is that?"

* * *

**Incantation translated to English(Google translation):**

**"I command you, spirit, return to thy vessel.**  
**May the body be healed with the joining.**  
**May the shattering of the spirit be made whole.**  
**The suffering of the soul not be met on the body."**

**Author's note: I believe that canon says that Lucifer and Michael tortured Sam in the cage, I'm not sure. I am going with just Lucifer torturing Sam and Michael not doing anything to stop it.**


	36. Chapter 36

**VIOLET'S POV**

"Who... who is that?" Sam continued to stare at me as Michael stepped closer to the bed. I looked from Michael to Sam and back at Michael again in confusion. Why didn't he remember me? The expression on Michael's face when he looked up at me told me all I needed to know. He had somehow wiped Sam's memory of everything that had happened after he was pulled from the cage. "SOMEBODY TELL ME WHO THE FUCK THAT IS AND WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" I took a deep breath and approached.

"Hi. I'm V-Violet", I whispered. You... umm... saved me from vampires." Sam's eyebrows scrunched together and he searched my eyes for any deception. He looked away, staring at nothing. Sam racked his brain, trying to remember.

"I... I did?", Sam finally stuttered. He shook his head trying to clear the fogginess from his brain. "I'm sorry. I... Don't remember anything after leaving the cage." He looked over at his brother, starting to breathe heavily. "Dean, why can't I remember? What happened to me?" Dean was kneeling next to the bed and turned to look up at Michael. Sam just glared at the Archangel.

"You were brought back from the cage without your soul, Sammy", Dean breathed. Sam's eyes flew open and he ran a shaking hand through his hair. "Cas brought you back, but... your soul accidentally got left behind. You've been...hunting on your own for quite a while. That's when you saved Violet from a vamp pack.

"How long was I on my own?" Dean stared at his brother for a long moment, then looked away. "DEAN! How long?", Sam growled.

"Just... over a year", Dean murmured.

"A YEAR?!", Sam's voice reverberated off the iron walls making it sound like there were three of him. "Why can't I remember anything?"

"Putting your soul back caused your mind to revert back to the moment when you were pulled from the cage", Michael lied. Sam groaned before looking up at him.

"Why are you here, angel?!", Sam spat the last word like he tasted something rotten.

"I'm the one who put your soul back in your body!", Michael growled. "And Violet is my daughter!" Sam's breath caught in his throat and he looked at each of us in turn. The only person that hadn't spoken since Sam woke up, Bobby, just shrugged at him. I walked closer to the bed and sat down on the edge. Sam looked at me bewildered. I was a stranger to him. I guess it was better than the alternative. I looked into his eyes and gave him the warmest smile that I could.

"Sam, I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you and I will always be grateful", I whispered. "I can't imagine how you're feeling right now, but if I couldn't remember a whole year of my life, I'd be terrified!" He stared down at his hands and sighed deeply. I could see his tensed muscles relaxing a bit. "Your friends are here for you." I looked over at Dean out of the corner of my eye before I continued and I could see him watching me. "You are loved." Dean's face scrunched up and he looked away. I moved a little closer to Sam and put my hand on top of his. He tensed up again, the sad expression on his face changing to something else. I wasn't sure, but it looked like desire. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, his nostrils flaring, like he'd smelled something delicious.

"What smells so good?", Sam breathed. "Are you cooking something, Bobby?" Bobby just shook his head. The older man had a puzzled look on his face and when I looked around, so did everyone else, except Sam. I began to slowly pull my hand back off of his when he snatched it and held the inside of my wrist up to his nose. He sniffed around my wrist and the palm of my hand like a dog sniffing out a buried bone. He started to squeeze and I jerked, trying to get my hand back.

"Sam, let go!", I whined. "Your hurting me!" I stood up, trying to pry his hands off my wrist with my free hand.

"SAMMY! WHAT THE HELL...?!", Dean barked. "LET HER GO!" Dean and Bobby, both wrestled with Sam, trying to force him to let go. Suddenly I felt teeth graze across the tender flesh of my wrist. I never felt them slice through my skin, but I did feel the painful pressure as his mouth latched onto my wrist and started sucking. It all happened so fast that Michael didn't react until Sam started to feed on me. I screamed and Michael leaped onto the bed and grabbed my arm, trying to wrench it out of Sam's grasp. But it was like we were welded together and he couldn't get me loose. Finally, Michael placed two fingers on Sam's forehead, putting him to sleep. His mouth came off my wrist with an audible pop and he fell backwards onto the mattress. I was pulling back at that moment and when Sam let go, I flew backwards, landing on my ass on the hard concrete floor.

"VIOLET!" Michael scrambled off the bed and ran to my side, kneeling over me protectively. "Are you alright?" I had my hand clapped over my injured wrist and when I looked down at it, blood was oozing out between my fingers. I stated to whimper and Michael stared at it wide-eyed. He gently pulled my hand free and placed his hand over my wrist. That familiar warmth spread through my arm as his hand began to glow. When he removed his hand from my wrist, the wound was healed without any sign of a scar. I sat there panting, leaning my head on Michael's chest while he held me close.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!", Michael screamed at Dean. Dean stood up, came around the bed, and knelt down on the other side of me.

"Are you OK, Vi?", Dean croaked grabbing my wrist to examine it. His voice was thick with emotion. I nodded quickly and he breathed a heavy sigh, running a shaking hand down his face. "Violet said that Sam bit her earlier and was sucking her blood." Michael looked down at me in shock and I looked away. I felt ashamed for some reason. "Sam has had and addiction to demon blood for a long time. When we locked him in here and he couldn't get it, he went for the next best thing." Dean looked down at me sympathetically. Michael's eyes locked on Dean's and he growled at the hunter.

"I will not allow that monster to harm my daughter again, Winchester! He so much as twitches in her direction, he's toast!" I put my hand on Michael's arm and he looked down at me, his anger evaporating.

"Can you fix him?", I croaked. "Take away his addiction?" Michael looked down at me and then away, thinking.

"I... I don't know. That is something that I have never attempted before. An addiction is far more than just physical or psychological. It may not be possible."

"Please? Will you try?" Michael sighed and nodded at me. He stood up and walked toward the bed, sitting down on the edge. I looked over at Dean and he looked away, trying to hide the guilt I saw in his eyes. I looked back up at Michael and he already had his hand on Sam's forehead. His eyes were closed tightly like he was concentrating hard. Eventually, Michael's hand dropped from Sam's head and Michael just sat there panting with exertion.

"Well?", Dean barked. Michael's head slowly swiveled in our direction and he looked at us with tired eyes.

"I'm sorry, Dean, but this is far beyond my abilities to cure." He looked at me and then away, like he didn't want me to know what he was thinking. He reached up to place the palm of his hand on Sam's head but Dean jumped to his feet, ran at Michael, and shoved him off the bed.

"Hey! What are you doing?", Dean growled. Michael jumped up, getting right up in Dean's face.

"He poses a serious threat to my daughter, Dean. I can't allow him to live."


	37. Chapter 37

**VIOLET'S** **POV**

"He poses a serious threat to my daughter, Dean. I can't allow him to live." When Dean refused to stand aside, Michael waved his arm sending Dean flying over the bed, up against the wall and crashing in a heap on the floor. He sat up, rubbing the back of his head and cursing under his breath. I watched in horror as Michael leaned over Sam's unconscious body.

"NO! STOP!" I jumped to my feet and ran at the angel, pushing him away from Sam. I got up in Michael's face, wagging my finger at him. "You promised to help Sam!", I yelled at him, driving him backwards. You...!"

"I promised to help you get his soul back!", He growled back, cutting me off. "And that's what I did!" He stalked after me, forcing me back this time. My back hit the wall as he continued to snarl in my face. "I have no more responsibility to this HUMAN!" He spat the last word at me like it was a bad word. "I AM TIRED OF COMING TO THE RESCUE OF THESE SPINLESS, HAIRLESS APES WHEN THEY GET THEMSELVES IN TROUBLE!" He was seething with an untold millennia's worth of anger and frustration, which at that moment, was all directed at me. He grabbed the collar of my shirt in both hands and shook me like a rag doll. "I WILL NOT BE RESPONSIBLE FOR THEM ANYMORE!"

"Like you didn't take responsibility for me?", I croaked, on the verge of tears. He froze, releasing my shirt slowly. His eyes grew wide when he realized what he was doing. "I'm not stupid, you know? You left my mother to take care of me all alone! Then she married a man who was a drunk and beat us!" I was sobbing by now and he stared down at the floor, refusing to look me in the eye. "How do you think it feels to believe something your whole life, only to find out it was all a LIE?!" I shoved him away from me and he looked up at me with hurt in his eyes. "To know that your own father wanted nothing to do with me?!" Michael stood there staring at me. That wide-eyed expression never leaving his face.

"..." Michael's mouth moved like he was trying to say something, but nothing would come out. I sobbed bitterly, wrapping my arms around myself, turning toward the wall.

"If you... had just stayed... my mother... would still be alive!", I hitched between sobs. I felt a warm hand fall on my shoulder and I broke into a loud wail. His hand jerked like he was going to pull it back but it stayed glued to my shoulder. I could feel him step close and wrap his strong arms around me. He didn't say anything, he just let me cry.

"I am so sorry that I left you, Violet", Michael whispered when my wail died down to sniffles. "I made terrible mistakes in my past, but please know, there has NEVER been anything more important to me than you and your mother." I looked up at him wiping my nose on the back of my hand. He put his hand on my cheek and stroked my face with his thumb. "You have your mother's eyes", he breathed. I looked up at him, confused. He looked back down at me with a sad smile.

"But, my mother has brown eyes. Mine are blue." He stepped away from me, turning his back. "Wha... what aren't you telling me?" He kept his back to me with his shoulders slumped.

"This isn't how I wanted to tell you." He took a few more steps away and then turned to face me again. But he kept his eyes averted from mine.

"Tell me what?" He just stood there rubbing the back of his neck. I stalked up to him, grabbed him by the chin, and made him look at me. "TELL ME WHAT!"

"That your... that your real mother's name was Vanessa Griffin. She died g-giving birth to you." He panted at me. My hand dropped from his chin as I backed away from him.

"Wha...what?", I whimpered. I stared off into space, trying to comprehend what he just said. "My mother's sister?"

"Violet, I..."

"My mother... I mean Brenda said she died in a car crash before I was born!", I yelled. "Why am I not surprised that she would lie to me? Everyone else has! Everything I've ever known has been a lie!" I ran at Michael and started wailing on his chest with my fists as hard as I could. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO COME HERE?!", I sobbed. "WHY COULDN'T YOU STAY IN HEAVEN WHERE YOU BELONG?!" He grabbed my wrists and I jerked and flailed trying to get away from him. He just held me against his chest.

"If I hadn't come to earth, you would never have been born", He said with a trembling voice.

"Sometimes I think that would have been better", I muttered, looking away. When I looked up at him again, Michael's face was contorted in agony like he was in pain. He grabbed my shoulders and held me at arm's length to look me in the eyes.

"Don't EVER say that!", Michael hissed at me. "EVER!" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself. When he opened his eyes again, I could feel the sadness coming off of him in waves. "You're a miracle, Violet. A miracle that your mother gave her life to protect!"

"Why didn't you stay?", I asked in a small voice. "Didn't you... want me?" I looked away, fearing what his answer would be.

"I was a coward, Violet." He looked down at the floor and swallowed hard before he looked back up at me again. "I... I loved your mother so much and I knew she wouldn't survive the birth." I could tell he was trying so hard not to break down by the emotion in his voice. "I couldn't watch her die!" He finally broke down into great racking sobs that dropped him to his knees. Seeing him in such a state over a human, someone he loved, made my family issues seem so insignificant. I knelt beside him and pulled him into my arms. He clung to me in desperation like he thought I might disappear if he let go. In an instant all my anger and resentment melted away.

"Michael... father... it's ok." I felt his pain so deeply that it felt like my own. I wept silent tears while I rubbed circles on his back soothingly. I felt so awful for him.

"I knew that relationships between angels and humans were forbidden, but I didn't care! So you and your mother paid the price for my disobedience!", Michael blubbered into my shoulder. "I deserve to suffer for the things I've done and the people I've hurt", Michael whispered. "That's why I refused to free myself from the cage sooner." I couldn't imagine the guilt he was carrying around with him for all these years.

He lost the woman that he loved, BECAUSE he loved her.


	38. Chapter 38

**VIOLET'S POV**

We sat there on the cold floor of the panic room for several long minutes just holding each other. I had let go of the hurt and resentment that I had for Michael when I found out he left me and my mother before I was born. I hoped that Michael had let go of at least some of the guilt and self-loathing that he had been carrying around with him for the past 15 years. Michael's sobs had tapered into quiet sniffles when I heard Dean clear his throat. I looked over my shoulder to see him leaning against the wall by the door. There was no sign of Bobby anywhere. He must have gone while me and Michael were having our moment.

"I hate to break up the family reunion, but we need to figure out what to do about the elephant in the room." I looked over at Sam and then up at Michael... I mean my father. Thinking of him that way was gonna take some getting used to. He smiled down at me, wiping away the last of his tears. I pleaded silently with my eyes and he sighed. He seemed to know exactly what I was thinking.

"Very well, Violet", Michael whispered. "I will try to help him." He stood up and grabbed my hand to help me to my feet. "I can't promise that anything I do will be able to break him of his craving for your blood."

"I know", I said with a smile. "All you can do is your best, right?" He nodded and looked up at Dean, his expression becoming serious.

"Watch out for her while I'm gone, Winchester!", Michael growled. Dean rolled his eyes at Michael and walked across the small room to stand behind me.

"I'll guard her as if my life depended on it", Dean said with a wide smile. Michael leaned forward to whisper over my shoulder at him.

"You better, mortal, because it does!" Dean's smile faded into an angry sneer.

"Back off angel before I grab some holy oil and my Bic and barbecue me some wings... extra crispy!" I looked at each man's face in turn and rolled my eyes at their juvenile behavior. Michael and Dean stood there trying to stare each other down.

"OK boys!", I barked, pushing them away from each other with my hands. "If you're both finished hosing down the walls with testosterone, we have more important things to worry about!" Finally they looked away from each other and I sighed. I definitely didn't need anymore excitement today. My nerves were already shot to hell. Michael turned to me and pulled me into a big hug, kissing the top of my head.

"I will be back as soon as I can." An instant later he was gone. Well, I could say one thing about Michael, he wasn't one for long, drawn out goodbyes.

"Don't worry, Vi", Dean sighed. Michael's a very determined angel. He'll find something." At that moment, Sam moaned, raising a shaky hand to his head.

"Dean?", Sam stuttered as he sat up. "Wha... what happened?" Sam's bed was between us and the door and when Sam slid his feet onto the floor, Dean shoved me behind him. Sam looked up at his brother in confusion. "What's going on, D..." Then he saw me peeking around Dean's arm and he stopped breathing for a long moment. He closed his eyes, turned his face up in the air, and inhaled deeply through his nose. Dean began to side step toward the door keeping his body between me and Sam. When Sam stood up, Dean froze. Sam took a step toward us and Dean took a step back. He was already close to the wall and when he backed up, I was trapped between his body and the cold metal.

"Just stay right there, Sam", Dean growled, holding his arm out to keep Sam away. Sam tilted his head at his brother like he was trying to read Dean's mind. Dean took another step toward the door, never taking his eyes off of Sam. And Sam continued to follow, match Dean's pace. Step for step.

"I just need a little taste, Dean." Sam started to pant and sweat rolled down the side of his face. I could see his hands trembling at his sides. He was looking at me like a junky eyeing his next fix.

"No way, Sammy!", Dean barked. "It's not gonna happen!"

"PLEASE!", Sam screamed. He grabbed his stomach and doubled over, wincing in pain. "It hurts so much!" Dean made another move toward the door, trying to calm his brother as he went.

"It's OK, Sammy! We're gonna get you some help! Michael's working on it right now!" Just as Dean reached the door, Sam suddenly appeared in front of him. His eyes were glowing yellow and he was snarling.

"SAMMY?! WHAT THE FUCK?!" I only had one thought in my head at that moment. 'How did he get over here so fast?' Sam grabbed Dean by the collar of his jacket and threw him across the room. He slammed into the wall and crashed to the floor, unconscious. Sam looked down at me and smiled. But it wasn't a kind smile. It was the kind of smile a starving man might give a big, juicy cheeseburger before devouring it. I tried to back away from him, but I tripped over my own feet and went sprawling backwards on my ass, biting my tongue. I winced and the disgusting, coppery taste of blood filled my mouth. I spit it out on the floor without thinking. I heard loud panting and a large dark shadow fell over me. The light was at his back and when I looked up, all I could see was his glowing yellow eyes. Why were his eyes glowing like that? Was it from drinking my blood?

"I just need a sip, Violet", Sam whispered. 'Actually, I need more than a sip, but let's just start there and see how it goes, hm?" Though most of his face was cast in shadow, I could see his lips curl into an unsettling grin. He took another slow step toward me and I whimpered, scrambling away from him on my backside. Instinctively I held the wrist that he had bitten earlier close to my chest. He crouched down close to my face and I cringed. "It's OK, Violet", Sam cooed. "I'm not gonna bite your wrist again." I sighed, thinking that maybe he had decided to let me go. He reached up and stroked the side of my neck with the tips of his long fingers. "I'm gonna bite a little closer to your heart."

"Why are you acting like this, Sam?", I whimpered. "You have y-your soul back!" He stroked my cheek and pouted at me.

"Yes, I do. But your blood...", His voice faded as he stared down at the tender flesh of my neck. He grunted and licked his lips. "Your blood is the most deliciously powerful thing I've ever tasted! So much more powerful than demon blood! And I just can't help myself! I want more!" He grabbed me by the throat, yanking me up off the floor, and slammed me against the wall.

"MICHAEL! PLEASE HELP ME!", I croaked. Sam shook his head at me in mock sadness.

"You're wasting your breath. Daddy can't hear you." He tapped the side of his head with his index finger. "I'm jamming your signal, sweetheart!" He ran his nose up and down my neck, breathing in the scent of my blood as it coursed through my veins. "He can't help you now."

"No, but I can!", a gruff voice snarled from behind him. A metal chair came whizzing past my face, and crashed into the back of Sam's head. He slumped against my shoulder just before he released my throat. Both of us crumpled to the floor, with Sam falling on top of me. Dean shoved him off of me and half carried and half dragged me out of the room. He pushed me up against the wall outside the panic room and slammed the heavy iron door shut and slid the latch across, sealing Sam inside. Dean grabbed me, looking for injuries, when he didn't see any he sighed and pulled me into a hug. I was so exhausted that I just leaned into him. His woodsy sent was so calming that I nearly fell asleep standing up. But a loud banging brought me to attention again.

"DEAN!", Sam screamed. "OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" The door shuddered with every punch and kick. "PLEASE! I'M OK NOW!"

"Sorry, Sammy. I can't do that!" Dean held me close as he lead me through the basement and toward the stairs.

"It doesn't matter, Dean.", Sam panted. Dean froze, looking back over his shoulder, back toward the panic room. I peeked around his arm again to see what was happening. The little peephole had been left open and Sam was staring at him. "Because I WILL get out of here. And I WILL have her." His eyes focused on me and I hid behind Dean again. "Her blood calls to me, Dean!" Dean's body was tensed up and he began to tremble. "I've never felt power like this before! Not even when Lucifer wore me to the Prom!" I whimpered and it must have brought Dean back to reality because he started to drag me up the stairs and into the kitchen. Just before Dean slammed the basement door, Sam's voice floated up the stairs after us.

"I have to have that power, Dean! I WILL have it!"


	39. Chapter 39

**MICHAEL'S POV**

I talked to every angel I could, trying to find a cure for that damn hairless ape, Sam Winchester! I wouldn't bother if not for Violet and her infatuation with the other Winchester. I groaned internally at the thought of him. Dean Winchester! The bane of my existence! If it weren't for him, none of this would be necessary! But, I would do just about anything to make her happy. I had made so many mistakes when it came to Violet and her mother, that I desperately needed to redeem myself. So I would find a way. Even if I had to ask every single angel in Heaven.

They were all surprised to see me, of course. And they all wanted me to lead them against their enemies. But I was done. Done being a soldier. Done being God's right hand. He had abandoned me long ago. I would not do that to her. Not again. So I questioned everyone. And lucky for me, most were too afraid of what I might do to them if they lied to me. And the answer came from the one angel I should have seen coming. Balthazar. After explaining the situation and listening to him expound, in irritating length, on my terrible decision making, Balthazar finally commented on the issue at hand

"I don't do anything for free, Michael", Balthazar retorted in his snarky British accent. "You of all people should know that." As a matter of fact, I did know that. This was the last angel I wanted to deal with. He always wanted something. He never did anything for anyone unless it benefited him. I sneered at him and growled. I could feel the fear radiating off of him as he swallowed hard. But then he rolled his eyes and pretended to act bored. "Very well, Michael. I don't have the time to negotiate with you, as I have a previous engagement." He rummaged through a stack of old parchments on a desk in the corner and came back with an old brown piece of paper with a phrase written in Latin and a list of ingredients and instructions in English.

"Thank you, brother", I sighed, staring down at the spell in my hand.

"Don't mention it", Balthazar waved dismissively. "Please! I don't want a reputation for giving freebies!" He smirked at me and was gone.

* * *

**NO POV**

Sam sat on the floor of the panic room, leaning up against the door, waiting. Waiting for everyone to be asleep. He had loads of time to think about the turn his life had taken. He felt terrible about biting that girl, but he just couldn't help himself. He could feel the power way down deep inside himself and he had to have more! He had to have it all! Just thinking about that power made him tremble all over and start sweating.

He looked at his watch again and it read 1:45am. It was time. He stood up and put his had on the door, concentrating on the little iron latch on the other side of the door. He wasn't sure what this power was capable of, but he was going to find out. To his utter amazement, the latch slid away from the door easily. The door swung open slowly without him having to lay a finger on it. If there had been a person standing on the other side, they would have seen only a pair of glowing yellow eyes eerily staring out at them.

Sam stepped out of the doorway, through the basement, and into a shaft of moonlight coming from a dirty basement window. The window only illuminated half of his face with dim light, but the determination in his eyes was clear. That power would be his. No matter the consequences. He had already given up trying to fight the inevitable. With every step he took up the stairs the pull of Violet's blood only grew stronger. He passed silently through the kitchen and by the time he reached the foot of the stairs to the second floor, he was panting. Not from exertion, but from anticipation. He moved silently up the stairs like a cat, managing to avoid all the squeaky boards.

He was so exited when he reached the top of the stairs, that he was trembling. He could hear the rush of blood in his ears and he was certain that it was hers. The only sound louder than her blood, was the sound of his own heart beat. He was so close. And the closer he got to his prize, the harder his heart beat in his chest. His head turned toward Dean's door, listening for any movement. He heard nothing. Sam turned and crept up to Violet's door and turned the knob only to find it locked. He sighed and looked down at the knob in irritation. The lock clicked and the door swung open noiselessly.

His eyes locked on her, sleeping soundly in her bed. She was on her back with her head turned away from him, exposing the tender flesh of her neck to him. Sam's heart seemed to leap up into his throat and he swallowed hard. He stalked toward the bed, trying to keep his loud breathing from waking her. Stopping next to the bed, he stared down at her prone body, like she was the most delicious four course meal. He didn't know where to start. Just as he was about to lean over her, the muscles and tendons in her neck twitched and she sighed loudly.

"Deeeaaannn", violet moaned. From across the room, Sam heard a chair slide across the wood floor and hit the wall.

"HUH?!...WHAT?!", A gruff voice whispered in the darkness. "Violet?" Dean came running out of the shadows and came to a screeching halt when he saw Sam leaning over Violet's bed. "S-Sammy?" His eyes grew wide in shock when he saw Sam's yellow eyes shining in the darkness. Violet woke with a start, sitting bolt upright.

Sam slapped his hand over her mouth just as his other hand shot forward. Shock waves of psychic energy, like ripples in a pond, rolled out of Sam and toward Dean. When the waves hit Dean, he dropped like a lead weight. Moments later, Sam could hear Dean's soft snores. He wasn't a complete monster! He still loved his brother and didn't want to hurt him if he didn't have to. But if the only way to get that power was to end his brother, he wasn't so sure that he wouldn't do it. That had scared him... for a moment. Quiet whimpers broke Sam out of his thoughts and he turned his hungry eyes on Violet.

* * *

**VIOLET'S POV**

"Now, where were we?", he whispered softly, still gripping my face tightly. I screamed under his hand and he shoved me back down flat on the bed by my face. "Shhhhh..." Sam held a finger to his lips as he leaned over me again. He crawled up onto the bed and on top of me, straddling my legs. Flashes of him brutally raping me flashed in front of my eyes and whimpered. He turned my face to the side with his hand still over my mouth, and ran the fingers of his other hand down my neck and over my shoulder. I was wearing a tank top with spaghetti straps, so every bit of me was exposed to him. I sobbed into his hand, digging my fingernails into his hand, trying desperately to pry his hand off my mouth. He didn't seem to feel it. He was trembling as he leaned in to my body. His nose sniffed that sweet spot between my neck and shoulder.

"You smell so good!", Sam breathed into my neck. His hot breath blew on my sensitive skin, making me cringe. He sank his teeth deep into my soft flesh and moaned when my blood touched his tongue. I screamed in agony and the pain only increased when he began to suck hard. Sam grabbed my wrists and held them above my head in one hand as I flailed and kicked, trying to dislodge his mouth. I didn't get out more than a squeal before his hand clamped down on my mouth again. I started to feel that numbness in my fingers and toes again and it was quickly spreading into my hands an feet. I was finding it hard to fight back anymore. When Sam felt my tense body relax and stop moving, he let go of my arms. I tried to lift them to push him away, but they felt like they were filled with concrete. He slowly moved his hand away from my mouth and used that hand to stroke the other side of my neck. All I could get past my lips was a wheeze.

"Please stop!", I breathed, a tear rolling down the side of my face. "Please Sam!" It was getting hard to breathe now. "You... you're killing me!" Sam froze. He let go of my neck, panting. He looked up at me with horrified eyes. He reached up with a trembling hand and touched his mouth. When he pulled his fingers away and saw that they were covered in blood, his eyebrows came together in confusion.

"No!", Sam whispered, still staring at his bloody fingers. "No, no, no!" His eyes shifted to the bloody teeth marks on my neck and shoulder. "Oh God! What did I do?!" I wheezed again and his eyes shot up to my face. I was quickly becoming unable to focus on his face. "Hey! Stay with me!" All I could see above me now was a dark blur and I couldn't think. I felt like I was floating and all the pain was fading away. "CAS! MICHAEL!", Sam screamed. "ANYONE?!" I felt Sam being jerked backwards and there was yelling coming from the other side of the room, but I couldn't understand what the voices were saying. Another face appeared above me, but like before, it was too blurry to make out.

"VIOLET?!", a muffled voice called from far away. Then everything went black.


	40. Chapter 40

**VIOLET'S POV**

"You hit him again, I'll rip your fuckin' wings off! Got it?!", a familiar voice growled.

"He nearly killed my daughter! AGAIN!, another angry voice snarled back. "I'm gonna make sure he doesn't get loose again!"

I was starting to come around more and when I opened my eyes, there was fuzziness around the edges of my vision and in my head. I laid there listening to who I could now see was Dean and Michael. Cas and Bobby stood a short distance away, listening to them argue as well. Sam was chained to a chair in the corner. He had blood dripping out of his nose and a cut over his left eye.

"He's secured!", Dean spat.

"Says you!", Michael snapped. "Wasn't he supposed to be secured in that room down in the basement too?"

"Those chains are carved with Enochian sigils!", Bobby broke in. "If that doesn't hold him, nothing will!"

"How do you know that those chains will hold him?", Michael asked with a sneer.

"We don't", Cas retorted.

"Help me, Dean! I don't wanna hurt her anymore!", Sam groaned. "My head feels like it's gonna explode! PLEASE!" Sam's head fell back and he was writhing in the chair, panting and sweating. His head rolled around and his eyes fell on me for a brief instant, flashing that bright yellow again, before turning his head away from me.

"How did you get out of the panic room, Sam?", Bobby grumbled.

"I... I don't know!", Sam panted. "I j-just thought about the latch sliding open and it happened! My powers have never been this strong before!" He looked around the room at the four men with a terrified look on his face. "Wha... what's happening to me, Dean?"

"I think I know, Sam", Cas finally spoke up, moving toward the brothers. "I think you've been siphoning off some of violet's grace every time you drink her blood." Sam stared at Cas, wide-eyed. "If you had not stopped when you did, you would have killed her." I looked at Cas, bewildered. What the hell is grace?

"Yeah!", Dean chimed in. "How did you do that anyway?" Sam looked at his brother, confused.

"How d-did I do what?", Sam whispered.

"How did you stop yourself from... you know?" Dean didn't want to finish. Sam sighed and dropped his head.

"When she b-begged me t-t-to stop, all I could see was J-Jess..." Sam had to swallow hard before he could continue. "Jess' face...! She was begging me to help her!" A heavy sob escaped his mouth and his head slumped forward again. "I couldn't let another innocent girl die because of me, Dean!" I didn't know who this Jess was but I could see the pain in his eyes when he talked about her. He must have loved her very much. Dean put his hand on Sam's shoulder trying to comfort him.

"What happened to Jess wasn't your fault, Sam!", Dean whispered. Sam looked up at his brother with a disgusted look on his face.

"Oh, come off it Dean!", Sam barked. "You know that she'd still be alive if she hadn't been with me! We're cursed to get everyone that comes near us killed!" Dean crouched next to the chair Sam was chained to and looked at Sam with sympathetic eyes.

"Look, no matter what happened to Jess, you stopped before another innocent girl died. You are NOT cursed!" Sam just dropped his head and sighed. It didn't seem that Sam believed what Dean was saying. Dean stood up and turned to Michael again.

"Why didn't she try to stop him?" Dean folded his arms, staring seriously at Michael. "He hadn't fed on her much, before now." A tear rolled down my face and I couldn't keep quiet anymore.

"I was too afraid", I croaked. My throat had suddenly gone dry. "I...I froze up! I'm s-sorry!" I suddenly burst into tears, everything that happened since the vamp attack hitting me all at once. Michael and Dean, both ran at the bed, standing on either side of it. Dean put his hand on my shoulder, Michael pushed it away and pulled me into his arms.

"Don't touch her, Winchester!", Michael snarled. "This is all your fault!" Michael was panting and squeezing me so tightly that I was having trouble breathing.

"MY FAULT?!", Dean bellowed. "WHO ABANDONED HER BEFORE SHE WAS EVEN BORN?!" Michael flinched at Dean's harsh truth and loosened his grip on me.

"STOP BLAMING EACH OTHER!", I wailed. The tears poured down my face like rivers. "SHIT HAPPENS!" I buried my face in Michael's chest and cried. I felt the bed dip as Dean sat down next to me and a warm hand fell gently on my back. Neither of them spoke for a long time. Even after I stopped crying, I just sat there with my face hidden in Michael's shirt, trying not to think. But, Sam's face broke through the wall of nothingness in my mind and I pulled away from Michael, looking up at him.

"Did you find something to help Sam?" Michael's face scrunched up in disgust, but it was there and gone so quickly that it could have been my still fuzzy brain imagining it. But then he smiled down at me and nodded. I sighed and leaned my forehead on his chest. "Thank you", I murmured softly.

"You're my daughter." He hugged my tighter to him as he spoke. "There's nothing I wouldn't do for you." Michael pulled a slip of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Dean. "We'll need some different things for the spell. Dean looked over the ingredients and looked back up at Michael.

"I think Bobby's got all of these things here. I'll go check." Dean gave me a winning Dean Winchester smile and stood up. Just before he walked out of the room, he turned and looked at me again. Don't worry, Vi. Everything's gonna be OK." Then he turned and walked out, closing the door with a soft click. Cas approached the bed and began to whisper to Michael.

"We need to get that grace out of Sam before we cast the spell or he will still crave that power." Michael stood up and walked around the bed and stood close to Cas, leaning his head toward the other angel. They whispered to each other quietly so I couldn't hear what they were saying. I shot a dirty look at the backs of their heads and folded my arms across my chest with an angry huff. Cas glanced back at me and then whispered something feverishly into Michael's ear. Michael turned around and sat next to me on the bed again.

"What's going on?", I grumbled, looking from Michael to Cas and back again. Michael looked up at Cas and Cas nodded at him. I could tell there was something he didn't want to tell me but Cas seemed to think it was better to tell me. Was it that bad? I wasn't sure that I wanted to know anymore.

"Violet, We have to get that grace out of him and back into you."

"Wait!", I interrupted. "First off, what is grace?", I was still sitting up in the bed with my arms crossed in front of my chest.

"Grace is what gives us our power", Michael whispered. "Without it we are mortal. Human."

"I have this... grace inside me too?", I whispered. Michael just nodded. "OK? So, how do we get it out of Sam and back in me?" Michael heaved a heavy sigh and stared down at his hands. "Woah! I am not going to suck it out of him!" Michael's face scrunched in disgust and he shook his head at me.

"No! That won't be necessary, Violet!" Michael put a soothing hand on my shoulder and I sighed in relief. "But, we will have to cut him open to get it." I turned toward Cas when I heard a strange metallic sound, like metal sliding against metal. I turned my head just in time to see a silver blade shoot out of Cas' coat sleeve and into his hand. When he started walking toward Sam, I jumped out of the bed and threw myself in front of Cas without thinking about what I was doing.

"NO! Don't hurt him! Please!", I begged. Bobby stepped up next to me and looked at Cas with wide eyes.

"What're ya doin' Cas?", Bobby asked in surprise. He held a hand up against Cas' chest to hold him back.

"I must extract the grace that he took from Violet before we can do the spell." Cas just stood there with the angel blade in his hand, waiting. "I only need to make a small incision in his neck. I will heal him afterward." Bobby looked away, thinking. Then he looked back up at Cas with a stern expression.

"Alright, Cas", Bobby growled. "Try to do it as gently as you can, OK?" Bobby grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Sam and Cas. I stood there frozen as Michael grabbed Sam's head in both hands and turned his face away to expose his neck. Sam was panting and his hands were balled into tight fists. Cas pulled a glass vial out of the pocket of his trench coat and just as he raised the blade to Sam's throat, Dean walked in the door. He was carrying a burlap sack in one hand and a metal bowl in the other. When he saw what was happening, he dropped the bag and the bowl on the floor with a loud clang.

"CAS! WHAT THE HELL...?" Bobby grabbed Dean's shoulder and pulled him away.

"Let him finish it, Dean!" Bobby snapped. Dean watched in horror while Cas sliced about a two inch gash in the side of Sam's neck. Sam went stiff and grunted through gritted teeth. I expected to see blood come pouring out, but instead a bright white glowing liquid oozed out of the cut and flowed into the little vial. It only took a moment for the flow to slow down and stop. Sam slumped down in the chair, sweating and panting like he'd been running all day. Cas placed his hand over the wound and it was instantly healed. Then he turned to me, holding the vial out in front of him.

"What do I do with that? I stood there staring at that glowing vial like it was a bottle of cyanide. "What am I supposed to do with it? Drink it?"

"Just hold it up to your lips and take a deep breath through your mouth." Cas pushed his hand out closer to me and I took it with a trembling hand. I stared down at that glowing liquid and closed my eyes. My hand was shaking so badly that Cas had to help hold it up against my mouth. I started to inhale and almost immediately I felt a surge of power, almost like I was being electrocuted except there was no pain. As a matter of fact, it felt really good. When the bottle was empty, I was so exhilarated by the feelings that I fell down on all fours, dropping the bottle on the floor.

"VIOLET?!" Michael dropped to his knees beside me. "Are you alright?" I was panting hard, trying to catch my breath.

"I... I'm OK", I breathed. "I just... need a minute." I held as still as I could trying to make the trembling stop. I sat up on my haunches and then flopped over backwards on my ass.

"Are you sure you're alright?", Michael stared at me with worried eyes. I was still shaking, but smiled at him and nodded.

"Please, go help Sam", I pleaded. He nodded and helped me up, walked me over to the bed, and sat me on the edge. He stooped down and pick up the bowl and sack and walked over in front of Sam. He crouched and opened the burlap, spreading it out flat on the floor. He put the ingredients in the bowl and I noticed that there was a star and other strange symbols panted on the cloth. He set the bowl in the middle of the star and began to recite the incantation.  
**"Ut auari depellendum corporis. Spiritus ergo potest esse in perpetuum libero."** He lit a match and dropped it into the bowl at Sam's feet. A flash of orange light and a puff of white smoke poured out of the bowl. Sam stiffened and then screamed, making everyone in the room jump, including Michael.

Sam slumped forward in the chair and was silent.

* * *

**Google translation of incantation from Latin to English:**

**"May the craving be expelled from the body.  
So the spirit can be forever free."**


	41. Chapter 41

**VIOLET'S POV**

"SAMMY!", Dean ran at his brother, bellowing. He grabbed Sam's face in both hands, held it up, and slapped him lightly on the cheek. Sam moaned and his face scrunched up like his was in pain. "SAM? You OK, Buddy?" Sam opened his eyes, blinking rapidly. His eyes rolled around, trying to focus on something. When his eyes finally settled on Dean's face, Sam sighed heavily. "There he is!", Dean chuckled. "How do you feel?"

"I... I don't know", Sam panted. "Kinda weak. But I don't hurt anymore." He looked up at Dean and a tear trickled down his cheek. "I'm s-so sorry for everything I've done, Dean!", Sam whimpered. "So s-sorry!" Dean shushed him, still cradling his face in both hands. Dean reached down and started to untied the ropes keeping his wrists bound to the chair. Michael shoved Dean away, knocking him on his backside.

"WAIT!, Michael barked. "You don't know if the spell worked! He could still be dangerous!" Dean stood up slowly, obviously pissed, breathing hard through his nose.

"Touch me again, Angel!", Dean snarled. "Please!" Dean got up in Michael's face, their noses almost touching. Michael rolled his shoulders and his hands were balled into fists. I could tell this situation was deteriorating rapidly and it was gonna come to blows soon if I didn't do something.

"STOP IT!", I screamed, jumping to my feet. Everyone turned to stare at me with the same shocked expressions on their faces. I looked down at Sam and he was trembling like a lost little boy. I smiled and walked toward him. Michael grabbed my arm, trying to hold me back. The look of fear on his face was evident. "It's OK. I'll be alright." He slowly released my arm, but the fearful expression remained. I walked past Michael and stopped in front of Sam. He stared down at the floor, afraid to look at me. I crouched down and grabbed his chin, pulling his head up to look at me. He had his eyes shut tightly and it looked like he was holding his breath. "Open your eyes and breath, Sam!", I said firmly but not unkindly. He slowly opened his terrified eyes and looked at me, but refused to take a breath. "BREATHE, SAM!", I hissed, grabbing his face with both hands. He sucked in several deep breaths in through his nose and relaxed almost immediately. There was no desire in his eyes now. Only despair.

"Forgive me! Please!", Sam whispered, tears rolling down his face. He was suddenly overcome with grief and I couldn't help but feel sorry for all he'd been through. I grabbed him around the neck and hugged him tight.

"It's OK, Sam!", I breathed in his ear. "Of course I forgive you!" He couldn't hug me back because he was still tied to the chair, so he laid his forehead on my shoulder while he wept. I pulled away and looked him in his red, puffy eyes. "Everything's gonna be OK now." Sam nodded at me, sniffling and trying to wipe his eyes on his shoulders. I grabbed the rope on his wrist and untied it while Dean hurried to untie the other. Bobby walked behind him and unlocked the chain that was holding him to the back of the chair. Sam sighed in relief and rubbed his wrist. I stood up and held my hand out to Sam to help him from the chair. He grabbed my hand and wobbled to his feet. "Are you...?" He grabbed me before I could finish and pulled me into a big bear hug.

"Thank you, Violet. Thank you for not giving up on me." I started to wheeze and Sam immediately dropped me and stepped back.

"You're welcome", I croaked. I heard a loud snort come from behind me and I turned just in time to see Dean cover his mouth with his hand. "I heard that Winchester!", I snapped with a scowl that quickly changed to a wide grin. I punched him in the shoulder and he pouted at me.

"Hey! That hurt!", Dean grumbled, rubbing his shoulder. A loud bark of laughter made us all turn to look at the culprit. I had never heard a real joyful laugh come from Sam's lips before. He had laughed at me when he was being cruel, but that was different. This was a truly happy sound. I smiled up at him and he cleared his throat, trying to stifle the laughter.

"Glad to see that my pain still brings you such joy, Sammy!", Dean growled with a disingenuous frown. He was just as happy to see Sam laugh as I was. Sam grabbed Dean by the collar and jerked him into his chest for a tight hug. I could tell Dean was happy to have his brother back, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. "It's OK, Sammy. It's over now." They stood there for a long time just holding on to each other. I felt a stab in my heart for my mother and brother(even though they weren't). It was the first time I had really thought about them since this whole mess started. I missed them. But I hadn't even been thinking of them for 2 minutes before there was a roar of voices screaming in my head. It felt like knives stabbing me in the temples. I grabbed my head and doubled over.

"Wha... what's happening to me?!", I groaned. Michael grabbed my arm and helped me sit down in the chair Sam had been sitting in.

"It's angel radio", Cas said frantically. "Raphael's forces are attacking my garrison. They are out numbered. It's a massacre up there!" I stared up at Cas in horror as he explained what was happening. When I looked up at Michael he was staring at the floor, his jaw muscles twitching. "Michael, we could really use your help against Raphael! He wants to start the apocalypse!" Michael turned his back on Cas and stared at the wall.

"I'm not killing anymore, Castiel", Michael whispered. "I won't leave my daughter again to become a soldier." He turned back to Cas and the look of desperation on his face took me back. "I made that mistake once! I won't do it again!"

"So you'd let your brothers die so you can hold to your lofty ideals?", Cas growled angrily. Michael looked away again, but didn't answer. Cas sighed then was gone with a flutter of wings. I turned my head and glared at Michael's back.

"I can still hear them screaming", I whispered. Michael dropped his head and ran his hands through his hair. "They're dying up there to protect us down here!" I stood up, walked over to Michael, and put my hand on my shoulder. "Please don't abandon our family." He jerked his head up and turned to face me. He stared at me with his mouth hanging open and nodded at me. He grabbed me and hugged me, kissing the top of my head.

"I will go", Michael said. "I will send Castiel back to get you." And he was gone before I could respond. I sighed and slumped back down in the chair again. I clapped my hands over my ears trying to quiet the screaming, but the voices were inside my head and they only seemed to get louder the more I tried to silence them.

"SHUT UP!", I wailed. "Please shut up!" Suddenly Cas was there, kneeling in front of me. He pulled my hands off my ears and held them tightly in his.

"Look at me, Violet", Cas whispered. "Slow your breathing!" I looked in his eyes and breathed with him, trying to calm down. "Good. Now, push the voices away from yourself." I looked at him in confusion.

"I... I don't know how!", I whimpered. Cas sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "I'm sorry Cas. This angel stuff is all new to me."

"It's alright. Close your eyes." Cas closed his eyes and I copied him. "Now imagine that your standing outside the open door of a dark room. Do you see the room inside your mind, Violet?"

"Y-yes." The screaming inside my head was so loud that I was having trouble concentrating on his voice.

"Good. Next, imagine that the voices are coming from somewhere in the darkness inside that room." I could feel Cas' thumbs rubbing soothing circles on the backs of my hands.

"OK... Now what?", I asked skeptically. Was this really gonna work? The screaming reached a fever pitch and I flinched. I could feel Cas tense up like he could feel what I was feeling.

"Now close the door", Cas answered matter-of-factly. I imagined my hand closing around the door knob of the room where all those voices were screaming and crying out for help, and slammed it shut. The voices were cut off and everything was quiet. I opened my eyes to see Cas smiling at me and I sighed, smiling back.

"Thank you, Cas!", I croaked. He stood up and looked down at me, holding out his hand.

"Are you ready to go?", He asked. I sat there looking from his face down to his hand and back again.

"Go where?"

"I'm going to take you to a safe place to train you to use your powers. Michael fears that Raphael's followers may try to use you as a weapon against us. He can no longer hide you, so you must be taught to defend yourself properly." I nodded and took his hand. He tried to pull me close to him, but I stopped him.

"Please wait", I said softly. "I want to say goodbye." I stepped away from him and walked over to where Bobby was standing. I hugged him tight and remember how much I loved hugging my grandpa. "Thank you Poppie", I whispered in his ear. When I pulled away and he looked down at me, I could have sworn I saw a tear in his eye. But he looked away quickly and cleared his throat.

"Anytime Kid. Anytime", Bobby grumbled. I let him go and stopped in front of Sam. He was staring down at his feet, too afraid to look at me.

"Sam?" He hesitated for just a moment before he looked at me. "Thank you for saving my life." He stared at me in shock with his mouth hanging open. "It doesn't matter what you did after that. You saved my life. That's what I'll always remember about you." He looked back down at his feet, smiling and shaking his head.

"You are one strong woman, Violet", Sam chuckled. I held my arms out wide and he bent over to hug me. "Take care of yourself, OK?"

"I will." Then I turned to Dean. He was leaning up against the wall with his arms folded across his chest, smiling that smile that made my insides melt.

"Well, looks like you're movin' on, hey kiddo?", Dean murmured. I couldn't hold back the tears anymore and when he saw them, he pulled me into his arms. That's when I completely lost it and started sobbing all over his flannel shirt. "Aww, kid! Don't do that! You're gonna wrinkle my favorite shirt!" I chuckled through my tears. I wiped my eyes on the back of my hand while he held me.

"I'm really gonna miss you Dean", I sniffled. "And... I... I love you. I felt him tense up and I cringed. "I know you don't l-love me, but I couldn't leave without telling you that."

"I do love you Vi, just... not like that.", Dean whispered. I nodded without looking a him. I knew that, but it still hurt hearing it coming from him. I knew he cared about me like a little sister, I just wished that I could look at him as a big brother. Maybe someday I would. I leaned in quick and kissed him passionately on the lips before he could stop me. At least I would have that. Then I pulled away from him, just as he was about to push me away, and walked back over to Cas. When I turned around and looked at Dean again, he was staring at me with shock in his eyes. I smiled sheepishly at him and then turned to Cas. "OK. We can go now." I couldn't help taking one last peak at Dean before we disappeared. He had a knowing smirk on his face.

Yes, I would always have that kiss.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
